Family Ties
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: Being Steve McGarrett's daughter is hard, especially when your mother is working with Wo Fat. Previously Father and Daughter.
1. Allie

Allie POV

This is something that you may or may not now about Hawaii. It's hot. Which also means that when people aren't working there is very little clothing about. Unless of course you are Danny Williams who claims to hate Hawaii and is only here for his daughter. Everyone who knows Danny knows that secretly he loves it even though he would never admit it. I just sit there on the hood of a silver Chevrolet Camero with my back against the windshield, eyes closed, sunglasses holding my hair back and my duffle bag at my side.

"McGarrett. Get over here, there is a mysterious girl on my car." Danny called and I could help but smile, my eyes still closed, refusing to move.

"Why aren't you in New York?" Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett asked. Even with my eyes closed I could tell that he had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"Because my flight flew today when you were supposed to pick me up from the airport but forgot because according to Kono you were 'having another domestic in your bromance with Danny'." I replied.

"Thought you weren't due back until the 3rd." Danny stated, grabbing my duffle bag and throwing it in the back seat.

"Nope, today, I did text you. But you didn't replied so I just got a cab, dumped my stuff in the garage and headed down to the office when I saw your car I decided to wait for you." I replied.

"Steven, I am disappointed you, forgetting your only daughter the day she flies 5,700 miles home. I apologise on behalf of your useless father." Danny apologised.

"I called you too." I added.

"What were you saying about being a useless father Danno. I'm sorry I didn't get your message _keiki. _If I'd known you were coming home today then I would have picked you up from the airport."

"Do I get something to make it up to me?" I asked.

"You mean aside from your trip to New York that I paid for. Don't push it Allie. Get in the car." My dad replied.

**So this is the beginning of a story that I'm writing that was sort of inspired by a one shot I wrote a couple of days ago, plus I just like the thought of McGarrett being a father to a teenage daughter. Clicky the review button, it makes me happy :D**

**Janie xx**


	2. Full Titles

**Really wish that I owned McGarrett and Danno but I don't (except in my head) nor do I own any other characters from Hawaii Five-0. I just own Allie who is my own creation!**

**CMariaD: I know what you mean now that I read it back and I'll try to stay American when I write in the future.**

**Ambard10: No this is not a McDanno fic, it'll be clearer in later chapters, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Gugen606: Glad I grabbed your attention! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first!**

Third Person.

Allie looked at her father from the other side of his desk with her innocent smile that she had perfected over the years, knowing that it was one way to get what she wanted. Steve rearranged a case file that he was currently working on, being careful not to look at his daughter.

"But please Daddy." Allie said.

"Don't 'but please Daddy' me young lady. No means no." he replied.

"Come on Dad, just one night. That's it, I just want to borrow your car for one lousy night!" Allie begged.

"One, it is not my car and two, I am not going to let you drive yourself to prom." Steve replied, determined not to budge on this one. Allie followed her father into the bullpen where the rest of Five-0 were.

"Oh come on Dad!" she begged.

"Alistria." Steve warned, his expression fixed with the same determination that his daughter wore.

"What does she want?" Danny asked.

"Must be important if she's getting the full title." Kono added, smiling at the sight of yet another McGarrett verses McGarrett argument.

"Don't say a word Alistria." Steve warned again. Ignoring her father's warning, Allie turned to face Danny. Hoping that since it was his car that she was wanting to borrow, that it would be a better, though defiantly not smarter, idea to ask him, hoping to appeal to his better nature.

"Danno." Allie began.

"No." Danny replied quickly, looking at the screen.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask." She added.

"You said 'Danno' which means you want something, you're just like your father in that respect." Danny replied, before sighing and looking at the teenager in front of him. "What is it?" he sighed.

"I just want to borrow your car for one night for prom. Not even a night, just half an hour!" Allie begged. She had already blown out her entire budget, which wasn't much to begin with, place on a dress and couldn't afford to hire transport and she didn't really want her ex SEAL father to take her.

"Sure you can borrow my car." Danny said with a smile on his face as Allie began performing a victory dance at being able to drive herself to prom. "When you're twenty one. You want my car for prom then either myself of your father will be driving it. Those are the rules Allie." Danny added. Stopping Allie's little victory dance dead.

"No fair Danno!" Allie moaned, crossing her arms. Steve just laughed and put his hands on his daughters shoulders. It was hard for Steve to accept the fact that Allie was seventeen and was more than capable of driving herself to her prom. In the SEAL's eyes, Allie was a five year old that didn't even reach his waist with dark blonde hair, grey eyes and scabby knees. Allie was starting to be able to look out for herself and didn't need her dad to look out for her anymore, that didn't mean that every time she brought a boy home, that Steve wasn't going to run a background check on him and his entire family to make sure that his not so little girl didn't get hurt. Alistria was his entire world and she knew that, everybody who had seen the two McGarretts together knew that.

**Two chapters in one day. Yey!**

**Hope you enjoy it, hit the review button it makes me happy!**

**Also, me and a few friends are trying to raise £5000 to go over to California for an exchange in the summer so has anyone got any ideas for fundraising?**


	3. Faces

**Amblue36: Glad you liked it, thinking you like the word awesome?**

**FicWriterr: I'm keep writing it for as long as I can!**

**Tessab: So happy you liked it, making Steve like he is in the show yet still having a teenage daughter is hard but so fun to write!**

**Percysis16: That part was the easiest to write because my dad's like that with me so it was interesting to write it from another prospective.**

**So on with this chapter! In this chapter you find out more about Allie and exactly why her mother isn't around. Plus I'm still looking for fundraising ideas guys!**

After just one day back in Hawaii, Allie was back at school and bored out of her mine by 12. Monday mornings were always a breeze because Allie had double art with Mr Quinn who acted more like a student than a teacher most of the time. Plus the fact that Allie actually enjoyed the subject because there was no right or wrong answers. This semester they were tackling the topic of symbolism and meaning which was the widest subject they had ever been given. The first thought that came into mind was Five-0. Nobody else could possibly use them as inspiration and nobody knew the team like she did. Then a sudden random thought popped into her head. _Kalena._ She didn't know why she hadn't said anything about seeing her in New York to her father. Sure he would probably be angry for a while that she didn't tell him sooner but that would be all.

Whenever people asked Allie about her mother, she would always answer the same. That she was dead. The truth was much harder to explain. There aren't many people who understand that Allie's mother was the one who made her grandfather's murder possible, it wasn't easy to explain that her mother was working with terrorists and that she wasn't working undercover. After spending most of the day deliberating whether or not to tell her dad about what she saw, Allie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at the screen to find a message from Danny.

_Need a favour, will you pick Gracie up from school and bring her over to Five-0? Danny._

Allie smiled, glad for an excuse to go over to the office; not that she usually needed an excuse. She texted Danny back saying that she would and then walked towards her period 5 English class. After English, Allie walked towards Grace's elementary school with her headphones in, her iPod blasting. The walk from my school to Grace's didn't take long and it was a route that Allie had walked many times before, it wasn't uncommon for Allie to meet Grace out of school. It wasn't like Five-0 could keep to a clock or the school bell for that matter.

"You wanna get some ice cream Gracie?" Allie asked as they walked along a Honolulu street hand in hand with the sun bearing down on them.

"Caramel Chew Chew?" Grace asked.

"Yup, lets go." Allie replied with a smile. Allie and Grace were about a block away from the Five-0 headquarters, ice cream in hand and sitting on a bench in the sun when Grace tugged at Allie's green sundress.

"That woman's staring at us." Grace said. Allie looked around to where Grace had been looking a few seconds before and saw a tall Hawaiian woman, about 35 with dark hair walking towards us.

"Come on Grace. Let's go see Danno." Allie said, eager to get both herself and Grace out of the way of the woman who was walking towards them.

"Dad!" Allie shouted once she was in the bullpen.

"He's in the interrogation room with a suspect." Kono replied.

"I need to speak to him now!" Allie said, fear evident in her voice.

"Hey monkey! Thanks again Allie. Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked, clearly concerned. "Gracie, why don't you go play in my office while I talk to Allie okay. Kono, tell Steve that I need him for a few minutes." Danny added as he led Allie into her father's office. Allie began pacing the room frantically, scared of what she had seen not five minutes ago.


	4. Kalena

**Percysis16: If I told you all the answers then what would be the point in reading? Stay tuned!**

**Amblue36: Ah, I getcha, so the more "awesome"s I get the more you like it? So on a scale of 1 to awesome?...**

**Perky004: Glad you like it!**

"What's up Danno?" Steve asked as he walked through the bullpen and towards Danny's office looking for his partner. Danny walked to the door with Allie still pacing and closed it behind himself.

"Steve." Danny called.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"Allie's in your office."

"Schools out Danny, it's kind of what she does." Steve said. It wasn't uncommon for Allie to be in his office doing school work.

"Your daughter is currently pacing around your office scared to death and she won't tell me why, insisting that she needs to talk to you." Danny revealed. Danny had Steve's attention at "scared" and as soon as Danny had finished his sentence, strode into his office where Allie practically jumped into his arms.

"Alistria_. Keiki._ What's wrong?" he asked, concerned at what would have scared his usually fearless daughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I saw her in New York and then when me and Grace were walking here I saw her again and she started walking towards us so we ran in here." Allie sobbed. Steve pulled away from his daughter, holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Who was following you Allie. Who?" Steve demanded. Knowing he wouldn't get any answers out of her if he played the sympathetic dad card.

"Kalena." Allie whispered. In that instant, Steve went into full throttle, barging into the bullpen where Kono was scanning through some files.

"Kono, I need you to find Kalena Shang. Immediately. I want to know what she is doing on the island, and when she arrived." Steve ordered before turning back to Allie.

"It's going to be okay, now why don't you go into Danny's office with Grace while I finish up here." Steve suggested.

"What's up with her then?" Danny asked.

"She and Grace were followed on their way from Grace's school." Steve began, seeing the fury building in his partners eyes.

"They were followed? Who the hell followed them Steven!" Danny shouted.

"Kalena Shang." Steve replied, hoping that Danny would get the full picture.

"Kalena Shang? As in the mother of your teenage daughter. Kalena Shang?" Danny asked, not really requiring an answer, registering the amount of danger that their daughters had been in not half an hour ago. Both slipping back into officers pretty quickly, they walked towards the screens in the bullpen to see what Kono had found on Kalena Shang.

"What you got for us Kono?" Steve asked.

"Kalena Shang arrived on the island on the early morning, Saturday flight from New York." Kono began before Steve started speaking.

"The Saturday morning flight was the flight that Allie was on. That can't be a coincidence." Steve interrupted.

"I'm going to take Allie home, Kono keep looking into this, call me when you have an exact location on her, Danny you want me to take Grace as well?" Steve asked, walking towards Danny's office.

"Allie, get your bag, we're going home." Steve said as he opened the door.


	5. Family Ties

**Percysis16: I'm going off Alex O'Loughlin's age of 35, making him 18 when Allie was born, all of this will be imbedded if not in this chapter then in the next. You'll just have to read and see.**

**Lazerhawk: I'll keep on posting them until this story is finished! Glad you're liking it so far!**

**Reviews make me smile and for everyone I get, my cat Hollie gets a piece of pineapple, she loves it, think she's secretly Hawaiian.**

**Oh and by the way… Merry Christmas. And as a Christmas gift, I'm writing a series of one-shots entitled "Girlfriends that didn't make it." With our very own Alistria McGarrett. **

Steve was scared. Not for himself but for his daughter. He was glad he made the right decision to tell Allie about the fact that Kalena was involved in his father's murder but at the same time he regretted it. It made her loose her trust in everybody and Steve had worked so hard to build that back up again. It's not easy when your mother is a terrorist. Knowing that his ex would be on the island for the foreseeable future, he warned Allie of everything, put a can of pepper spray in her bag and made her promise not to go anywhere alone, if she needed to go anywhere then he would take her. For once in her life Allie didn't argue, she just listened to what her father said, taking it all on board and agreeing with everything he said.

"Dad, I do know what to do you know. She just surprised me that's all." Allie said as she sat on the sofa with her legs crossed and her A3 sketchbook resting against her knees. She seemed to be concentrating more on her work than on her words.

"It's okay to be scared Allie." Steve said as he took his seat at the other end of the sofa.

"I'm not scared, it's stupid to be scared of your own mother." Allie argued.

"Alistria McGarrett. Most people's mothers didn't have a hand in their grandfather's murder." Steve said, regretting it instantly.

"I know. I'm not scared because I have you, I have Danno, I have Chin and Kono and Lori. You trust them with your life so I trust them with mine, when I need them, they're there. If there'd even a hint of her around then I'll call. I'm a McGarrett, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Allie said with a smile, closing her sketchbook.

"Even the first hint of trouble, you pick up the phone and you call. Okay?" Steve pressed.

"Always." Allie replied. "Goodnight Dad." Allie added as she hugged her father and walked upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight _keiki. _Remember that Lori's taking you to school in the morning cos I'm in a meeting with the governor." Steve reminded as Allie ascended the stairs.

"Yeah, I remember. Night." Allie replied. Sometimes Allie wondered if her father thought she was blind. It's not that she minded that her dad was dating one of his co-workers, it's the fact that he didn't tell her. Sure there had been women in the past who had tried to date her father and it "hadn't worked out", mainly due to Allie and of course the SEAL had no clue that his sweet and innocent daughter had anything to do with any of it. This was something that the young McGarrett was proud of herself for, managing to fool her detective father for most of her life.

**One final thing…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Friends

**Percysis16: Once again all of this will be revealed!**

**Clicky the little review button! Hours to create, seconds to comment!**

Allie was up early on Tuesday morning, she had put on her jogging bottoms and a tee shirt bearing a slogan that would make her father look twice before making her go upstairs to change. Allie had been dancing for over an hour, rehearsing a upcoming routine that she was performing at a showcase in a few weeks, playing the track mentally in her head. She was dripping with sweat by the time the alarm on her cell phone went off to tell her that it was time to get in the shower and then get ready for school.

"Allie I'm going to work, Lori's on her way, do not leave the house until she's here and lock all the doors and windows." Steve ordered from downstairs.

"Yes sir." Allie called as she pulled on her old battered combat boots and rummaged around her room a textbook that she needed for that day before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Five-0 after school _keiki_!" he reminded.

"I know. Now will you go, you're going to be late!" she shouted as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm going I'm going. Love you."

"Love you too dad, now hurry up and go to that meeting with the governor." Allie replied. Once Steve was out the house Allie wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, figuring that she had plenty of time before Lori got there. Allie looked at the clock and saw that it was only quarter past 8 so she sat down in the kitchen pulled put her phone and opening a new message.

_Keep him safe Danno_

_A x_

A key turned in the lock of the McGarrett house and Allie felt herself become uneasy and automatically grabbed a rather large kitchen knife.

"Hello?" she called as the door opened. Allie just stood there with the kitchen knife at her side, waiting for Kalena to walk through the door.

"Allie?" Lori called. Allie exhaled loudly in relief and restored the kitchen knife to its place in the knife block.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" she replied, making a mental note not to tell her father, it would only make him even more worried about her than he already was and she didn't want him to be worried, not when he didn't have to be.

"You ready for school?" Lori asked, already wearing her Five-0 badge and gun.

"Yeah, you're a little early you know." Allie said as she grabbed her bag from the sofa.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you. You know your dad thinks the If you ever wanted someone to talk to that's not your Dad or Danny, I'm always here." Lori said sincerely. Allie had no intention of talking to Lori about her problems, not yet anyways, at least with Kono Allie knew what exactly what she could say without it getting past onto her father. Lori hadn't been around long enough to have gained Allie's trust and Allie got the feeling that she might only have been doing it to earn some extra brownie points with Steve.

"Thanks Lori." Allie replied politely, not wanting to hurt the agent's feelings.


	7. Holding Cells

**Amblue36: Glad you're liking it, anything you could suggest to make it better?**

**K: I'll update as often as I can! **

**And I know that Jack McGarrett sent Steve and Mary Anne away but it fits better with this story if he didn't.**

**Loads of people subscribing which is really good! Read it, love it, review it! You know the drill!**

By the time Friday had come around, Steve had sorted out all of the arrangements for Allie. She was not going to be alone, ever, Steve knew full well that this would drive his only daughter insane but he was only doing it because he loved her and because he wanted her to be safe. With Kalena, her mother by birth and nothing else, around it wasn't safe for her to be on her own. Alistria was his whole world and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Steve had told Allie everything that he knew about his father's murder and exactly how Kalena was involved. It was Kalena who lured Jack McGarrett out of the house all those years ago with the pretence talking to him about getting access to her daughter. Jack, being the kind of person that he was decided to at least hear her out before telling her to shove it where the sun didn't shine. Allie needed a mother but Jack wasn't just going to let Kalena straight back into Allie's life unless he was sure that it was for good this time. Kalena knew this and used it to her advantage. She used Jack's love for his granddaughter against him.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as they walked towards the car, Steve walking towards the shotgun side with no arguments.

"Getting in the car." Steve replied as though Danny's question was a stupid one.

"What no, 'I'm driving'?" Danny demanded.

"Nope. Now will you just get in the car." Steve said.

"But you love to drive." Danny nearly shouted. Their constant inability to agree on who was driving was something that Danny had gotten used to over the time that he and Steve had been partners.

"Just drive Danny." Steve said as Danny finally got into the driver's seat. Danny started the engine and drove them back towards the office.

"You going to tell me what's up?" Danny asked and was met only with silence. "The strong silent approach again huh? Is this about Kalena? Allie's a smart kid, she knows how to keep herself out of trouble." Danny rambled.

"It's not what Allie does that I'm worried about. Kalena can only be back on the island for one reason and that's Allie. I can't lose her Danny." Steve said with his head in his hands. Danny knew all too well the lengths he would go to for Grace and could empathise with the way his partner was feeling.

"You are not going to lose her Steven. Have you met that girl? She loves you to pieces! There is no way that she will choose Kalena over you. We just need to keep her out of danger that's all."

"What if she takes Allie anyways and I never see her again?" Steve demanded.

"That is not going to happen. If necessary, we will lock her up in a holding cell with only one key until all of this is over and done with." Danny replied, trying to stay positive. One of them had to. Danny often said that he should get danger money for working with the ex-SEAL, especially when it came to things like this but he had to admit that Steve got things done, got criminals behind bars.

**Pushing of the review button por favour! I accept anonymous reviews so even if you're not registered with an account on here please leave a review! **

**Reviews mean cookies!**


	8. Passions

**AMAPADME: Glad you like it! Welcome!**

**H5ORSOgirl: Happy you think so!**

**To Hawaii! As usual I don't own Hawaii, Five-0, Danny, McGarrett, Kono, Lori, Chin and so on but I wish I did! I just own Allie who I take full credit for but no blame she has a mind of her own.**

**I can't remember the address of McGarrett's house even though it was mentioned in the show so I made it up, if anyone knows what it is please let me know.**

Tired of her father's constant babying of her, she texted her dad half way through her last class of the day saying that she was going to a friends. Allie had no intention of doing this she just wanted some time on her own, maybe go down to the dance studio, put on a pretty dress and set her camera to long exposure. The teenager knew full well that she would be in huge trouble when he found out which how undoubtedly would do which was exactly why she didn't text Amy to ask her to cover for her, it was also the reason why she didn't tell Steve which friend's house she was going to. She didn't want to be caught out in any lies.

Allie grabbed a black and silver floor length dress that she had worn to a competition a few months before. This dress was Allie's favourite simply because it was so light and looked so delicate but in her eyes didn't make her look too "girly". Pressing play on her iPod in the speaker, Allie began to relax and went through the movements of the dance that went with that particular song. Setting her camera to the timer and spinning, her dress mirroring her movements. After an hour of dancing, Allie decided that it was time to go home so changed back into her normal clothes, hoping that he dad hadn't found out about her absence yet, opting to take a cab to be on the safe side.

"You are a beautiful dancer." A voice said from inside the main studio that Allie was walking through.

"I have nothing to say to you." Allie replied, masking the fear that she was feeling with anger, as she walked towards the exit. A talent learned from her father.

"Please just hear me out." She begged. Allie stopped and turned, hands on her hips.

"About what? About you leading my grandfather to his death. He was a good man, a brave man, he had done nothing to you."

"You're all grown up." Kalena said taking a step towards Allie who in turn took a step back, trying to stay away from the subject of the man she helped murder.

"16 years does that to a kid. What exactly is it that you want?" Allie demanded.

"I want to be a part of your life again. I am your mother Alistria." Kalena replied. Trying again to take a step towards her daughter which Allie counter acted again, placing her only a few steps from the exit.

"There are only three people on this planet that can call me that, you murdered one and you don't look much like my dad or Danny to me. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. You are not my mother." Allie said.

"Tell your father I said hi!" Kalena called hopefully. Allie opened the door and broke into a run as soon as she was through it, jumping into the first available cab. She really was going to be in trouble this time.

"2730 Welea Street." Allie said breathlessly. "In fact, no, do you know the headquarters of Hawaii Five-0. There." Allie added.

"Yeah I know it." The cab driver replied before he flicked the hired switch on his cab and began to drive.

"Alistria Imogen Layla McGarrett! Where the hell have you been? I've been searching the entire island for you!" Steve shouted as soon as he saw his daughter walk into the bellpen.

"I was at the dance studio." Allie said, not intending to tell her father anything other than that, deciding to take whatever punishment he would give her.

"The dance studio? You risk your own life and go to the dance studio? Are you crazy? Have you got any idea how terrified I was, every single person in this office was worried to death in case something had happened to you, I was about to put an APB out on you when you walked through the door! Danny, talk to her because I am about to explode!" Steve shouted frantically, the rest of the room silent.

**Clicking of the review button it makes me happy!**


	9. Lockdown

**Tessab: I was planning on doing just that! **

**Margaret5875: That is also coming up in the next couple of chapters! Stay tuned!**

**Percysis16: It stands for All Points Bulletin, basically means "keep a lookout for…" its police lingo.**

**CupKatyCakes: Well I'm not planning on stopping for a while yet so… :)**

**A very happy writer you do have today with all the reviews I've received. If it sucks then tell me!**

Steve was furious and everyone knew it. Danny wasn't sure if the next thing that his partner going to be was to hug his daughter or to send her to a British boarding school, which is why he decided to step in.

"I think she gets the picture Steven." Danny said, his hand held above his chest as he stepped between the two McGarretts.

"Danny, thank you but let him carry on. I deserve it." Allie admitted quietly with her head held low.

"You think you deserve it? Too right you deserve it! You are on lockdown as of now! No cell phone, no music, no driving, no books, no surfing, no dancing, just school, homework and then home. Are we clear?" Steve demanded.

"Yes sir." She replied, no hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Steve asked, seeming to calm down. The calm before the storm.

"She said to say hi." Allie said as she turned and walked towards Danny's office for the hope of some peace. Steve needed no explanation as to who "she" was. Steve made a step towards his partners office in pursuit of his daughter when Danny put out his hand to stop him.

"_You _are about to explode. Go and calm down and I'll talk to Allie, she's not going to talk to you in the state that she's in." Danny explained and Steve knew that he was right so strode off in the opposite direction. Danny was so glad that Grace wasn't a teenager yet, if he has his way then Grace would stay 9 for the rest of her life.

"Knock knock." Danny said calmly as he poked his head cautiously around the door.

"Did he send you in here?" Allie snapped. Danny walked into his office once the fear of a blunt object flying towards him had subsided and leaned against one of the walls.

"No. I thought you might want someone to talk to that isn't your dad. Come on kiddo, spill." Danny said with a smile on his face. Playing the good cop as usual, no pun intended.

"I just wanted an hour to myself, he was driving me crazy! That's all. Just one measly hour!" Allie defended, anger still clear in her voice.

"You know that he's mad because he was worried right?" Danny asked, making sure that Allie knew why her father was so angry with her.

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it." Allie replied, spinning herself around on Danny's office chair.

"Well isn't that just your dad all over isn't it?" Danny laughed and Allie could help but smile herself, knowing the detective to be right.

"Is it time for 20 Questions yet?" Allie asked as she looked at the floor. Feeling too guilty to look up or even be angry when Danny was being so calm and nice to her.

"It is. What did Kalena say to you at the dance studio?" Danny asked.

"She said that I was a beautiful dancer," Allie began.

"True." Danny interrupted. "Sorry. Carry on." Danny added once Allie fixed him with the McGarrett stare, learned and mastered from her father.

"That I was all grown up and that she wanted to be a part of my life." Allie replied.

"And what did you say?" Danny asked. Curious about where Allie herself stood on the whole Kalena situation, he wasn't sure how much that Steve had told her, apparently enough to make her terrified when she had walked into Five-0 a few days before.

"I told her not to let the door hit her on the way out. We done?" Allie asked. Danny smiled and looked at his partner's daughter.

"And that is pretty much the same response that your father would have given. Sit tight kiddo, I'll see where I can get with your old man." Danny replied as he stood up straight from the wall he had been leaning against. Determined to tackle the mini-McGarrett's father next.

"I should charge for counselling. I'd make a fortune." Danny murmured to himself as he went off in pursuit of Steve.

**Reviews make the world go around! At least they make my world go around!**


	10. Mediation

**Because I posted this last night and I had to get up early this morning so went straight to sleep, I was kind of POed when my phone went off saying I had an email, thinking that it was spam as usual. It was actually a review and it made me smile so much that I woke up with a smile on my face!**

**Tessab: It was your review that made me smile! Thank you so much!**

**Spbabe9: I didn't start it that long ago but welcome and thank you!**

**As usual I unfortunately don't own Hawaii, or Five-0 or even the car which kind of sucks. I just own Allie who I take no blame for!**

Lori was sat with Steve in the bullpen, going over some case files but she knew full well that he wasn't really paying attention. The ex-SEAL was unusually quiet and still and Lori knew that that couldn't be a good thing and hoped that Danny would come out of his office soon with some information. If anyone could get him to calm down then it would be his best friend which was ironic seeing as they were constantly getting on each other's nerves. Lori was glad that she didn't have the job of acting as a liaison between the McGarretts though this was the first time that she had seen Steve loose it like that.

"Steve." Danny said to announce his presence.

"I'm just going to print something off." Lori lied, excusing herself.

"She does care you know." Danny said.

"Doesn't seem like it. Why does she pull stunts like this?" Steve demanded.

"Did you know that Allie texts me every single morning just before I come on shift. The same message every day. _Keep him safe Danno._ Every, single, morning Steve. Does that sound like a kid who doesn't care?"

"She does that?" Steve asked surprised.

"Yep." Danny replied.

"What did she say?" Steve asked, seeming a lot calmer than he had a few minutes before. Now that Allie was no longer missing Steve was a lot calmer. He had said nearly everything that he needed to say and he could understand where his daughter was coming from. He didn't agree with it but he understood it.

"She said that she just wanted an hour to herself and she knows that you were mad because you were worried. Then she told me about Kalena. She turned up at the studio and said she wanted to be back in Allie's life." Danny answered.

"And what did Allie say to that?" Steve asked. Already knowing what Danny's reply would be.

"Allie told her not to let the door hit her on the way out." Danny replied and Steve smiled. He knew that she didn't take off simply to annoy him but because she herself was going crazy with cabin fever. Allie was more than capable of taking care of and defending herself, Steve had taught Allie himself so he knew this to be true. He also knew that her mother was a touchy subject and although Steve knew that Allie didn't want anything to do with Kalena, he also knew that she didn't want to hurt her either. That was one of the things that Steve loved about his daughter, the fact that she had been through so much yet was still the empathetic young girl that she always had been, she wouldn't cause anyone harm unless provoked first. If he had done nothing else in his life Steven J McGarrett could be proud of his daughter. She was his proof that he had not wasted his life.

"Sounds familiar." Steve sniggered.

"Well she gets it from her old man. Now will you please just go in there and make up. Now it's Friday so go home, get the barbeque on and get the steaks on and then get the game on." Danny said slapping his partner on the back.

"You bring the beer, you are not cooking again." Steve warned.

"Why not I'm a great cook?" Danny asked, sounding offended.

"You burn things all the time!" Steve protested.

"Now now girls. Play nice." Chin teased as he walked into the bullpen in the middle of their latest argument. Signalling a sign of normality settling over the team again.

**Clicking of the review button! It makes me happy and HAPPY NEW YEAR! If I don't post another chapter before 2012!**


	11. Common Courtesy

**Spbabe: Happy New Year! Thank you!**

**Lazerhawk: Your wish is my command. Enjoy!**

**Wrote this whilst walking around Tesco shopping for the New Year's Eve party! So anyways, to HAWAII! Which unfortunately I still don't own, nor Five-0, just Allie who does as she likes. Had an idea where if you put a question in your review I'll get her to answer it, so please send in your questions! They don't even have to be relevant! **

As usual the entire team went to the McGarrett house to watch the game on TV. In many ways, the members of Five-0 were more like a family than colleagues. They pretty much lived in each other's pockets, especially Danny and Steve. Because Danny and Steve knew each other so well, Danny had convinced Steve that the punishment that he issued Allie was far too harsh. The fact that Danny had told Steve about the texts that he receives every morning probably added some points to his side of the argument. Which led to Steve bringing down a small sports bag full of Allie's confiscated items.

"Allie." Steve said as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Allie called from her room, signalling that he could enter. Allie was lay on her bed, throwing a baseball up in the air and catching it again. Bored out of her mind.

"I come with technology." Steve said. Putting the sports bag on the bed and sitting beside it as Allie sat up.

"Danny spoke to you didn't he?" Allie asked.

"He thought that I was being too harsh. I understand why you did it. I don't agree with it but I understand it. You put yourself in danger when you didn't need to." he started.

"I know and I'm sorry." Allie replied sincerely.

"Next time you feel like that I need to come and talk to me about it okay _keiki_."

"I will. You be honest with me and I'll be honest with you." Allie stated.

"Deal. Come on, Chin's barbequing and Kono's waiting on the beach for you." Steve said and Allie immediately smiled. Allie loved surfing, the sudden rush of adrenalin that she couldn't get anywhere else without getting into serious trouble.

"So does that mean I'm off the hook?" Allie asked hopefully and Steve just smiled.

"Go get your board shorts on." Steve replied as he walked towards the door and down the stairs.

"McGarrett." Danny called from the living room.

"Yeah."

"Rachel was just on the phone asking if I can have Gracie tonight. Is it okay if Rachel drops her off here?" Danny asked.

"Are you asking my permission Danny?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Am I asking your permission? Yes I'm asking your permission, it's your house, its common courtesy! You know a value that McGarretts do not have in their skill set!" Danny complained.

"Hey! I have common courtesy!" Allie argued as she hopped down the stairs two at a time.

"Don't you have a surf lesson to go to?" Danny asked.

"I don't get lessons Danny because I can surf. It's you who can't surf." Allie replies as she runs out the back door, surf board under her arm, towards the beach where Kono was waiting.

"You can tell Rachel that she can drop Grace here." Steve added in an attempt to gain at least one brownie point on team McGarrett where Danny was concerned.

"Get out of bed." Steve ordered. There was no movement or sign of acknowledgement coming from the bed he was currently stood over. If someone had used that tone of Steve when he was 17 then he would have been out of his rack so fast that his head would have been spinning.

"Allie," he tries to make his voice sound threatening and powerful but it usually helps when the one who is being ordered is semi-conscious. The body in the bed is not at that level of consciousness yet so the change in tone has no effect to the body currently laying amongst the warm covers. The time on Steve's watch reads seven am. This isn't going to end well for either McGarrett. Especially when McGarrett junior is kicking and taking swings at the man who is currently pulling her off the bed, blankets and all.

"Did I say that you were off the hook?" Steve asked.

**I know that I said I was writing this in Tesco but I only just remembered to post it.**

**Clicking of the review button it makes me happy and I answer them all!**

**To those of you who have just joined us welcome!**

**Don't forget about the questions to Allie!**

**Happy New Year!**

Janie xx


	12. Excuses

**Spbabe9: Does tough guy Steve have a soft side?**

**Allie: He does at that, he's not always a badass, Janie says she's going to write a chapter when my dad's a big softie.**

**Rosered33: Allie, why aren't you nicer to your dad? All he was trying to do was keep you safe. Also who were you visiting in New York?**

**Allie: It's not that I don't love my dad because I do, but you've got to understand that it's hard having ex SEAL Steven J McGarrett as your father. He risks his life every day on the job and it scares the hell out of me, plus I don't think I'm mean, just sarcastic. And when I went to New York to see Wicked on Broadway for my birthday with my aunt Mary.**

**Any more questions for Allie? Put them in a review! **

To a teenager, Saturday mornings are meant for sleeping, this is a well-known fact to anyone who is either is one or is the parent of one. Steve knows this as well as anyone but he doesn't want to leave his 17 year old daughter in the house alone when her mother is in town. This is why Allie McGarrett is currently sat in the back seat of Danny's car wearing a pair of sweats, a tank top and one of her dad's shirts. Unfortunately criminals don't take the weekend off and so when Danny and Steve have to go to work a kidnap case. There is another reason why Allie is currently sat in the back of a detective's car. Because then Steve knows exactly where his daughter is as he investigates the murder of a girl who was a similar age to Allie.

"Stop it." Danny said as they walked away from talking to the girl's parents.

"What?" Steve asked, knowing exactly what his partner meant.

"Thinking about Allie. Leave your home life at home and your work life at work. Detachment Steven. It will eat you alive if you think about Allie on the job." Danny reminded.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve asked.

"Yep. Remind yourself that you're going home to her at the end of the day." Danny said, stopping before he got into the driver's seat of the car. Steve stepped into the passenger seat of the car and couldn't help but glance back at the girl who was asleep in the back seat. Keeping your home life and work life separate wasn't as easy when you're daughter is personally being targeted by her terrorist mother.

"Come on Danny can you blame me for worrying about her?" Steve asked.

"Can't blame you there babe. So erm, what's going on with you and Lori?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

"What about Lori?" Steve replied innocently, not aware of the fact that Allie was now awake and listening to every word that the two of them were saying.

"Seriously, you've been sexting her with your eyes since she got here!" Danny objected.

"I have not!" Steve shouted and then glanced back to check that he hadn't woken Allie who was quite happy lying there with her eyes closed listening to the conversation.

"You have so and I know this because I am a detective and it is my job to read people. You my friend, like the new girl. Just ask her out already."

"Even if I did like her, which I don't, do you really think that now is the time with Kalena back on the island? Besides, she's professional, she probably doesn't even do relationships inside the work place." Steve replied, determined that Danny wasn't going to win this one.

"Actually, she's been trying to get me onside for weeks. Just ask her out already." Allie added from the back seat, propping herself up against the door.

"You heard that entire conversation didn't you?" Danny asked, staring at the teenager via the rear view mirror.

"Niether can confirm or deny." Allie replied, quoting her father who couldn't help but smile.

"I am going to get a coffee, I'll be back in 5 so please, I am begging you do not break my car." Danny ordered as he stopped the car, got out and walked towards a diner, not looking back at the car.

"Danny, cappuccino, 3 sugars." Steve called out of the window before turning back to Allie in the back seat. "Were you serious about what you just said?" he asked.

"About Lori? Sure. I actually like her. Don't use my mom as an excuse, just ask her out!" Allie replied. Steve had had his share of girlfriends over the years and Allie didn't like most of them which was probably why they didn't work out so well. Not that Allie purposefully broke them up because she didn't, well not all of them anyways.

**Clicky the review button, even anonymous reviews are awesome! **


	13. Swing or Pineapple

**Sarah Perkins: Thank you!**

**CupKatyCakes: Your review made me smile and eager to write this chapter, which I did in a double media, for that I thank you.**

**I don't own Hawaii or Five-0, just Allie who answers for herself.**

**Plus I can't remember if I posted the name of Allie's dance partner to I'm making one up, if I have then please let me know.**

To Steve's amazement, Lori had said yes to go on a date with him. Also to his amazement, Danny didn't mock him for it. Dating for Steve was tricky since he and the rest of Five-0 were constantly on call but on the plus side Lori was also a member of Five-0 so she should understand. It was the actual date that scared Steve the most, he didn't want to be sat there with nothing to say, eating dinner in silence, looking like a complete fool.

"Allie!" Steve called from his bedroom. Allie tied her hair up in a ponytail and then walked straight to the closet, grabbed a plain black shirt and handed it to him.

"Will there be anything else?" Allie asked.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Steve asked. So nervous that he was looking for a legitimate reason not to go.

"What the shirt, yes I'm sure because I'm the one who picked it." Allie replied, knowing full well that that wasn't what her father meant.

"I meant Lori."

"I know. Dad, I like Lori, now hurry up or you'll be late." Allie said with a smile on her face.

"It's been a while since I've seen that smile." Steve noted, mainly to himself.

"What smile?" Allie asked.

"The smile that isn't the fake innocence, the 'it wasn't me daddy' or the 'I'm plotting my revenge against you' smile." He replied.

"McGarrett!" Danny called from downstairs at they heard the front door slam.

"Yo!" both Allie and Steve called at the same time out of habit.

"Are you going on this date or not?" Danny challenged from the bottom of the stairs. Alllie grabbed her bag from her room on the way to the stairs and then walked down to the sight of the two detectives arguing again.

"Dad, you do know that if you end up marrying Lori that you'll be breaking the law right?" Allie asked seriously.

"What?" Steve asked, trying to make sense of what his daughter meant.

"Well you're already married to Danny." Allie replied.

"We do not act like we're married, I've been married, I know what that's like!" Danny protested.

"You do so! You bicker like an old married couple."

"Get in the car Mini-McGarrett. We've got to pick Grace up." Danny said in defeat. Allie just smiled and turned to her father.

"Bye dad, have fun on your date. Stay safe." Allie said as she hugged her dad.

"You too Allie Cat. Try and behave for Danny." Steve replied, kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Translation: Don't order pizza with pineapple on it." Allie replied as she walked towards the door. Knowing full well that Danny would react to the pineapple comment.

"You are not corrupting my daughter with your pineapple crap!" Danny complained which just made both McGarretts smile.

Danny drove Allie towards his ex-wife's house to pick up Grace. Danny also intended to have a talk with Rachel about his partner's daughter, to see if the teenager had said anything to her since they spent a lot of time together and Allie saw Rachel as a mother figure in her life.

"Danno!" Grace shouted as Danny and Allie walked through the door.

"Hey monkey, listen, I need to talk to your mom so why don't you take Allie, go upstairs and get your bag." Danny suggested and little Grace did exactly as she was told, pulling Allie up the stairs with her.

"Rach." Danny said as he walked into the kitchen announcing his presence.

"Hi Danny. Grace is in the living room."

"I know I just saw her, she's upstairs with Allie."

"How is Allie?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping that you could tell me that. Did she tell you that her mother is back on the island?" Danny asked.

"Yes. She was concerned about it but said that as soon as she approached her in the dance studio that she wasn't scared anymore, that she just wants to get back into her life. Not that Allie's having any of it, she wants nothing to do with her and I can't blame her either." Rachel replied.

"Amen to that. Steve's still worried about her though so if she needs to talk will you listen?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer but asking out of courtesy.

"Of course." Rachel agreed.

"Danno, Allie said that she's going to tell me how to swing dance!" Grace shouted with delight as she ran into the kitchen with Allie following behind her at a slower pace.

"Well that is her area of expertise." Danny added with a smile.

"Hey it was either swing dance or pineapple on the pizza, her words not mine." Allie said, holding her hands up in surrender wearing the signature McGarrett smile across her face.

**To my knowledge this is the longest chapter I've written so far, felt kind of bad because I haven't updated in a few days because I've been back at Sixth Form and it'****s been hectic! **


	14. Milestones

**I know I need shot for my lack of updating but it's been exam season so please be nice!**

**Don't own Hawaii Five-0, wish I did but I don't so that sucks!**

**Reviews my lovely readers! They make my little crazy world go round so leave me some!**

"Kalena. I had no idea that you were so sentimental." Wo Fat said as he watched Kalena look through Allie's social network profiles.

"She _is_ my daughter." Kalena pointed out, her back to Wo Fat, closing the tab that she was looking at, showing a photo of Allie and some of her friends.

"And she is still with her father. What is it that you really want Kalena?" he asked.

"I want to be back in her life. I'm missed too much of her life and I regret that." Kalena admitted.

"I can get you your daughter back but you have to help me get McGarrett." He promised. Kalena turned around to face him.

"Are you serious? You get Steve and I get Allie? As simple as that?" she asked. Wo Fat didn't answer, he just smiled and turned to walk away but it was enough to give Kalena the tiniest glimmer of hope that she needed.

Allie had never really felt like she had missed out by not having her mother around, after all you can't miss what you've never had. When she'd heard some of her friends talking about having arguments with their moms or going to the mall with their moms, Allie felt like she should feel something. A hole where her mother should have been but she didn't. Allie had her dad, he didn't need to be both parents for her and she never wanted him to and she couldn't help but think about how lucky was to have him around.

"Lori! You have to help me!" Allie said out of breath, she had obviously ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator again.

"What did you do?" Lori asked, not looking up from the paperwork on her desk, far too used to Allie's teenage antics by now.

"Leave Lori out of this Allie!" Steve warned, following his daughter into the profiler's office. Lori put her pen down and looked up at SEAL in front of her.

"Hey." Lori greeted, standing up and walking towards him.

"Hey." He replied, kissing her gently.

"So what were you needing help with Allie?" Lori asked.

"He wants to see my dress before prom." Allie replied, Lori understanding where the younger McGarrett was coming from. Lori looked up at Steve, waiting for his objections.

"I'm the one paying for it, why can't I see it, what if it's completely inappropriate?" Steve demanded.

"How about this. Allie shows _me _the dress, I report back to you telling you if it's appropriate." Lori compromised.

"But why can't I just see it?" Steve asked, not understanding the way the female mind worked.

"Steven. You have a teenage daughter. Prom is an important milestone. If Allie doesn't want you to see the dress until the night of prom then that's her choice. And please bear in mind that she is just as, if not more, stubborn than her father. Now, do we have a deal?" Lori replied. Steve strode off towards his office.

"Deal." He added before his office door shut.

"Deal?" Lori asked Allie. Allie just smiled. Maybe having Lori around wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Allie pulled her cell out of her bag and showed Lori the photo of her in the dress.

"And your father paid how much for this?" Lori asked.

"$210." Allie replied.

"No wonder he wants to see it. It's beautiful and you look beautiful in it. Your dad will be so proud of you wearing it. I'll tell him that he has nothing to worry about." Lori promised with a smile as she walked towards her boyfriend's office where he would no doubt be sulking and that just made her smile more.

**Little Allie and Lori scene for you there. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it.**

**I'd also like to apologise for the length of time that I haven't updated but it's exam season and sixth form is stressful right now.**

**Rate and review!**

**Janie xx**


	15. Sisters

**Percysis16: I had the same problem when looking at another story the other day, think there's something wrong with the website again.**

**Teyl: Glad that you liked it, and she's been in 1 chapter and isn't going to be in it much so stay with me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0 if I did there wouldn't be such a break between episodes.**

**Also I know by the time Lori shows up Governer Jameson is already dead but I need it to work for this so the timings off but bear with me. It should all make sense in the end.**

For some reason beyond Allie's comprehension, she had agreed to help Tom out with the junior class on Saturday morning. Sure Grace was in the class and Danny was sat on the bench at the back with the mothers as they watched their little angels dance away to the music in the partners they has been assigned. It was a simple enough routine for Allie and Tom, the trouble would be teaching it to a group of nine year olds.

"Boys put your hand on your partners back as if you fingers were stick together with sticky tape, like this." Tom said, twirling Allie around to show the class his hand on Allie's back.

"Now remember that. Go and sit by the mirrors and me and Allie will show you the routine that you the rest of the routine that you will be learning next week." Tom said. The kids did as they were told, quickly letting go of each other and sitting in front of the mirrors, clearly divided into boys and girls. Tom rushed over to the iPod dock and pressed play and then reclaimed Allie in the correct waltz posture before guiding her around the room effortlessly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Allie saw someone walk in and assumed that it was just another parent and then concentrated on the movements and making them look effortless. When the music stopped, Allie and Tom turned to face the parents at the back of the room who were clapping loudly. Both Danny and Steve, who had joined Danny on the bench during the routine, cheered loudly and Allie shot them the daggers as she and Tom bowed. When they turned to face the children Allie looked at Grace and saw that she was giggling to her friends.

"That's the end of this week's class. Go and get your coats!" Tom called and the boys all ran into the changing room to get their coats. The parents all stood up and walked towards their children. Allie felt a tug on her hand and turned to find Grace, three of her friends behind her.

"Hey Gracie. What's up?" Allie asked as Tom walked towards the office.

"They don't believe me that you're my big sister." Grace said. Biologically they weren't it was true. But Grace was the closest thing Allie had to a sibling, maybe with the exception of Kono.

"Of course I'm your big sister." Allie replied with a smile, not wanting to embarrass Grace in front of her friends. "Now come on, move it, Five-0's waiting." Allie said as she and Grace walked towards their fathers.

"Hey daddy. Hey Danno." Allie said when she reached them.

"Hey Allie. Nice work out there today." Danny replied. As usual not minding the fact that she called him "Danno". Grace and Allie were his girls.

"I thought you were helping out Uncle Joe today." Allie said as Danny passed her her bag.

"Finished early. Danny's right, you were good out there today Allie Cat." Steve replied. As usual his face full of pride when his daughter wasn't in trouble. Just as they reached Danny's camero, Steve's cell rang.

"McGarrett." He said. "We're on our way." He added.

"Come on Steve it's Saturday, it's our day off!" Danny complained.

"There's been a, homicide." Steve replied, choosing his words carefully as not to scare Grace. Allie however heard exactly what her father said and occupied herself with distracting Grace while Danny and Steve talked shop.

"What are we supposed to do about the girls, I am not taking Grace to a crime scene." Danny argued.

"We'll drop them at my place, they can watch a movie while we work. I'll drive." Steve replied.

"You are obsessed with driving my car. Why is that?" Danny asked, annoyed that he wasn't allowed to drive his own car.

"I like to drive. Besides you need to explain to Grace that Allie is going to be babysitting. You can't do that if you're driving babe." Steve explained.

Grace and Allie sat on the sofa of the McGarrett house watching the new Alice in Wonderland, blissfully unaware about the fact that they were being watched. Or at least that Allie was being watched, not watched, studied.

**Little cliff hanger there for you all. **

**Please review, how else will I know if it's any good or if I'm going crazier than I already am!**

**Janie xx**


	16. Jump first think later

**Sorry for the delay, its post xmas depression in sixth form when everybody just crashes and we all just want to sleep all the time and loose the will to live!**

**For every review I get, I will send you a cookie and a hug! And maybe a cup of tea because I am British and it's apparently what I do.**

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0 wish I did though.**

Allie had accepted the fact that her father was going to put himself in dangerous situations, she wasn't happy about it but she accepted it. She knew that when Danny was around, he usually talked her father out of stupid ideas. Apparently this morning wasn't one of those times.

"Why aren't you in school?" Danny asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Hi I'm Alistria McGarrett, you know my father Lieutenant Commander Psychopath-jump-first-think-never McGarrett."

"Whoa, Allie calm down, what's happened? Where's Steve?" Danny asked, already jogging towards his car.

"I don't know Danny! He called me about a half hour ago and left me a voicemail telling me that everything would be okay." Allie replied in a panic. "He promised he wouldn't do anything stupid! What do I do Danny?" she asked, almost sobbing. Danny exhaled and leaned against his car, looking at the floor trying to think of possible solutions.

"Allie I need you to listen to me. I want you to get in a cab and I want you to go straight to Five-0. Lock yourself in my office out of sight and stay there until I come and get you okay." Danny replied. "I will call your school and tell them that there is a family emergency." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Allie? Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand. I'm on my way now." She replied.

"Lock the door, do not let anybody in, I want you to call me when you get there." Danny ordered as he slid into the passenger seat of his car, driving towards the McGarrett residence to see what information he could get, but then knowing Steve there wouldn't be anything to find.

There was nothing that scared Allie McGarrett more than losing her father. He was so reckless at times that she even wondered if the thought that he had a daughter than needed him went through his mind at all as he chased down criminals and threw himself into danger. Allie knew full well that Danny always had her father's gun belt in reach to pull him back before he did something that would kill him.

Allie did as she was told, running up the stairs and throwing herself into Danny's office, locking the door behind her. She knew the drill by now. Five-0 was surprisingly quiet, not a single person was on their floor apart from her but this didn't make her relax in the slightest. If Danny didn't know about her father being on the Hawaiian news then it was not a Five-0 case, it had to be something to do with Wo Fat, or her mother. She remembered Joe telling her once that an emotionally involved officer is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That was certainly true for Steve McGarrett, especially when he more than likely had at least one loaded gun on him.

Allie leant against the door, knees against her chest, her knuckles white from the amount of time she had her hands clenched into fists. It was 12:23 when Allie heard three footsteps on the Five-0 floor. She slowly crawled from the door to under Danny's desk. Knowing that the footsteps that she heard weren't friendly. To slow to be Chin, no clacking of heels to be Lori, slightly too loud to be Kono, not heavy enough to be Danny and no pace to it like her father's.

"Find her."

**Another little cliffhanger, kind of short I know but still, I'm updating, slowly!**

**Please review, it makes me happy and I answer every single one!**


	17. Promises

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0, wish I did then McGarrett would have his shirt off a hell of a lot more.**

**Plus it's half term so this is going to be a mega mega chapter!**

**Reviews make me happy and make me update faster.**

**Francis2: Glad you like it!**

**loveRnB: I'm making up for it with this chapter, the last one I wrote on my break at work in about 15 minutes. Hope this isn't too long a wait for you, you'll find out what happens to Steve and whos in the office! Keep reading!**

**AdaYuki: Good, I write this for you guys and glad that you like it!**

**Olivia Marie 20: I update as often as I can! **

Allie knew that she was pretty much done for, there was three sets of footsteps and 8 rooms. It wouldn't take long for them to find her, pulling her cell from her pocket as quietly as she could, she muted the volume and sent an S.O.S to Danny and the rest of Five-0.

_S.O.S. There's someone in the office. _

Allie made herself as small as possible and flinched when she heard someone try to open Danny's office door but found it was locked. Holding her breath, she gripped the gun that she had found in Danny's desk tightly, waiting desperately for Danny or another member of Five-0. Outside of Danny's office, boxes of files were being thrown around as was everything else.

"The cop told her to come here so where is she?" a man said, not too far away from where Allie was hiding.

"There will be hell to pay if Kallie doesn't get what she wants." Another man said who by the sound of things had just entered her father's office by kicking in the door. Silently praying for Five-0 to come bursting through the door and that she wouldn't have to use the gun in her hand.

"I'm not sure who to be more afraid of, her or Wo Fat. She's not here and our time's up, we need to go now." The first man said, throwing something the full length of the bullpen. Someone kicked the door of Danny's office right of the hinges and Allie couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips.

"I got her." A man said, looking down at his discovery, Allie. He tried to pull Allie out from under the desk, not seeing the gun in her shaking hands, maybe he did see it and thought that she wouldn't fire it. The second he grabbed her arm, Allie pulled the trigger, firing a bullet straight into the man's stomach, he came at her again and she fired again, putting another bullet in him so that he was lying on the floor in agony. Allie ran towards the cells with no sense of reason, gun still in her hand. Throwing herself into the interrogation room and curling up in the corner, her hands covered in blood. Allie stayed silent, too scared to move or speak.

When Five-0 arrived back at their office and saw the disarray they knew that something had happened to Allie.

"Damn it. Chin take Steve's office, Kono, yours and Chin's, Lori take the interrogation room, I'll take the bullpen and the cells. Find Allie." Danny said as they all rushed to their designated search zones.

"Allie? Allie!" Lori called as she ran towards the interrogation room. Her voice echoing off the cold stone walls. Allie couldn't reply, still in shock so she just sat there rocking. Lori had just reached the interrogation room when Danny was down the hall checking the cells, Lori poked her head around the door and saw the teenager rocking with a service weapon in her hand.

"Allie?" Lori asked, trying to get her attention. Allie immediately jumped up and pointed the gun at Lori as she sobbed, still in shock and clearly petrified.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone!" she shouted, her eyes black with the mascara running down her face.

"Lori?" Danny asked, running towards the interrogation room where he found Allie pointing a gun at Lori.

"Allie. Look at me. Look at me kiddo. It's just me, it's just Danno. I need you to give me the gun sweetheart." Danny said, his voice calm even though he was anything but.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone Danno." She sobbed as Danny slowly stepped towards her and released her grip on the gun before putting the safety on and handing it to Lori.

"I know you didn't sweetheart." Danny replied as he took her in his arms and just let her cry. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Allie didn't talk again, she just sat in the board room wrapped in one of her dad's service jackets that he seemed to have hundreds of with a glass of water in front of her that she just stared at, never moving to take a sip.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lori asked as Chin filled Danny in on Allie's attempted kidnapper who was currently lying in a hospital bed.

"She'll get better once she sees her dad and shouts at him for being irresponsible and jumping into danger." Kono replied.

"Is that all it'll take?" Lori asked, surprise in her voice.

"You've never been witness to a McGarrett family argument have you?" Kono asked.

"No why?"

"Steve and Allie fight dirty. You can rarely predict what either is going to do." Kono replied. As if on cue, Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett came bursting through the door, his t-shirt and cargo pants covered in mud, blood and rips.

"Danny?" Steve called as he ran into the bullpen.

"Steve, I need to tell you something before you see Allie." Danny replied seriously, stepping in front of his partner's path to the boardroom.

"What is it Danny?" he asked frantically.

"Kalena and Wo Fat sent men after Allie today, they hacked my phone and knew she was here. She shot one of them Steve, he's in the hospital now."

"He's in the hospital? He should be in the damn morgue Danny! He tried to take my little girl!" Steve shouted angrily, kicking the computer panel in the bullpen the full length of the room.

"Steve, calm down. She's barely spoken since we found her and you shouting isn't going to help matters. She's scared enough as it is." Danny explained.

"Where is she?" Steve asked as calmly as humanly possible for a man in his position.

"Boardroom." Danny replied as Steve rushed towards his daughter.

"Allie?" he said as he walked towards his fragile looking daughter and kneeled in front of her.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah _keiki _it's me. Danny told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Steve replied.

"I didn't mean to kill him daddy, I swear I didn't, it just, it just all happened so fast, he was going to take me back to Kalena and I didn't want that to happen and I was so scared because you were MIA and I called Danny and he said to hide so I did and he found me and I'm so sorry daddy." Allie sobbed as Steve pulled her down onto his lap where she continued to sob her heart out.

"_Keiki, _he's not dead, Chin's with him at the hospital now. We'll get through this, I promise." Steve vowed as Allie continued to sob.

"What if she sends someone else and you're not here again, what then?" Allie demanded.

"If she does send someone else then we'll be waiting to send a message, that this ends now. She's not going to get her hands on you, I won't let her. You are going to be the safest girl in the state. You have all of Five-0 looking out for you. Everything will be okay." Steve promised.

**So what do you think? **

**Review and tell me, even if you think it's terrible I want to know!**


	18. Senator

**Fan: didn't really understand that review but thank you anyways!**

**Olivia Marie 20: This soon enough for you? So glad you enjoyed it, I loved writing it!**

**Francis2: Thank you, you seriously made my day!**

**.Chick: You have also made my day! I'll carry on with it until I run out of ideas and even then I'll draft in help!**

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I do however own Allie, who is a handful at times, okay all of the time. Enjoy and review.**

Steve was heartbroken to see Allie in the state she was, terrified of what she had done and even more scared of the consequences and she didn't mean the legal ones. Allie was on lock down, having a member of Five-0 with her at all times until she felt safer and her father was on the rampage.

"Senator Thomas Pierce please." Danny said. The combination of thigh holsters and Five-0 badges forcing the receptionist to notice that they were authority and that they should not be messed with.

"I'm afraid the Senator is busy all day, could you come back tomorrow?" the receptionist asked. Steve looked at her very calmly and sternly in the eyes before he spoke:

"Tell the Senator that it's Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. Trust me, he'll want to take this meeting."

A few moments later, Steve and Danny were being escorted to the Senator's office where his anger only increased and he was glad to have his partner with him in order to calm him down a bit so that this didn't get out of hand.

"Steven. It's nice to see you again." The senator greeted.

"Senator this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. Danny, this is Allie's grandfather." Steve introduced.

"Nice to meet you sir." Danny added as he shook his hand.

"I need you to contact Kalena." Steve said as calmly as he could, trying to stay as a third party but his emotions were getting the better of him, this case was too close to home.

"Why? Has something happened to Alistria?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Has something happened? Allie is too scared to go anywhere without a Five-0 escort, all because Kalena wants her back."

"It is only right that she gets to know her only daughter. I rarely see either my daughter or my granddaughter."

"Allie doesn't see you because she doesn't want to. Kalena has no right to see her at all. She was the one who walked out on her two week old, _premature, _baby." Steve almost shouted, his years of being a SEAL clear in his voice, the same tone that was always evident when he spoke about his baby girl.

"She was a 18, a child." Thomas replied.

"I was in the same boat, I was the one who sat for weeks in that hospital, remember, the hospital that you visited twice to see Allie."

"Steve," Danny warned, just like he always did when he knew things were about to get out of hand. This was one of the situations where Danny usually talked his partner out of wanting to go in all guns blazing but this was one of those rare occasions when Danny agreed. He knew that this was the only way to get information on Kalena and her whereabouts without using Allie as bait and Danny knew that Steve would never do that, just like he would never put Grace in that position.

"I want you to call Kalena and tell her to stay away from my daughter especially if you ever want to see Allie again. Tell her if one, more person comes after her then I will not stop until I find her and kill her myself. She is dead to Allie, tell her!" Steve ordered before turning around and striding towards the door.

"Thank you for your time Senator Pierce." Danny added as he followed Steve out, as always playing the good cop to his bad cop.

"Lori, were did Dad and Danny go? They're not working a case because Dad would have called." Allie asked, Lori knew exactly where Steve and Danny were and she had been sworn to secrecy about where they were and she felt guilty for not telling her where they were when they were after all going on her behalf. It hadn't even occurred to her to ask her only remaining grandfather would help in stopping Kalena. To him, she had done nothing wrong in her life; not getting pregnant unmarried at 17, not leaving her two week old sick daughter, not joining an international terrorist, and not being a part of the murder of her grandfather Jack McGarrett. No. To Thomas Pierce, Kalena could do no wrong. Everything was her father's fault, not taking into consideration the fact that he was a highly decorated US Navy SEAL and the head of his own task force fighting the crime of Hawaii.

"I have no idea. I think they were looking at suits with Chin for the wedding." Lori lied and Allie instantly pulled out her phone and tapped the number five.

"Aloha 'auinala Allie." Chin greeted. **(That is, "Good afternoon.")**

"Aloha. Have you seen my dad?" she asked, looking towards Lori so that she would know that Allie knew she was lying.

"Not all day no, I am allowed a day off you know."

"Mahalo. Aloha." Allie replied. **(That was "thank you. Bye.")**

"A 'ole pilikia." Chin replied as Allie tapped end. **(That was "no problem")** Allie looked at Lori and Lori knew that she had been rumbled.

"I would tell you if I could but I can't. You'll have to speak to your father when he gets home." Lori replied.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

**Reviews make the works go around, at least mine anyways.**

**As usual, I answer all reviews in the following chapter!**


	19. Shock

**Olivia Marie 20: I swear to the gods that you are a mind reader, was seriously going to put something along those lines in either this or the next chapter. It would be kind of scary if you could read my mind, you'd probably need therapy afterwards because my head is jammed full of weird!**

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0 wish I did but I don't. I just own Allie.**

Allie had always secretly known exactly how serious her situation was, it was a secret because she herself didn't want to admit it. Hoping that her ex SEAL father would protect her from everything, but she never forgot that he was just as breakable as she was and that one day he wouldn't be there to protect her. Alistria McGarrett was not a weak young woman, she hated that she needed to be escorted everywhere, she did however recognise that it was for her own safety and did as her father requested, to put his mind at rest as well as hers because she knew that no matter how old she would get, in her father's eyes she would always be a blonde haired grey eyed six year old.

"Danny?" Allie asked as she span around in the computer chair in her living room.

"Allie?" Danny replied from the sofa.

"Where did you and dad go yesterday when you had Lori babysit me?" Allie asked.

"We were following up a lead on a case, why?" Danny replied, not strictly lying.

"Which case?" Allie asked, still spinning on the chair. _One day she's going to make a great cop._ Danny thought.

"On going cases are confidential, you know that Allie. Don't you have school work to do?" He replied, trying to get her off the subject. Danny couldn't help but wonder how long did Steve thought that he could keep this away from Allie.

Danny was grateful when the Allie's phone rang just as she was about to reply with a snarky comment.

"Aloha." Allie said.

"Tell me when you are alone." The voice on the other end of the phone said and Allie knew exactly who it was. Allie waved in front of Kono's face and pointed at the phone signalling to trace the call which Kono set on doing straight away.

"What do you want?" Allie asked, tapping Danny on the shoulder and pointing at the phone before miming _Kalena._ Immediately Danny sprung back into detective mode and stood next to Kono, watching as the call was traced.

"Is that anyway for you to talk to your mother Alistria?" Kalena replied and all of a sudden Allie found her fight that she had lost during the attack.

"When your mother is working with the terrorist that killed your grandfather, yes, it is. I'm going to ask again. What do you want?"

"I want you and I will kill every single person that you care about or that gets in my way." Kalena warned. Allie looked up at Kono to check that she was still tracing the call. Kono nodded in response and Danny mimed to keep the conversation going, taking out his own phone and texting Steve to tell him to get home pronto.

"Everyone I care about carries a gun with them. Why do you want me? You're not exactly maternal." Allie replied.

"Alistria, you are my daughter. I gave birth to you." Kalena began.

"Yeah and then you fucked off two weeks later." Allie interrupted, her anger starting to get the better of her.

"Your place is with me. It always has been, I was young and naïve, I didn't understand then, I do now. I want to be in your life." Kalena said.

"My place is with my family, the one that you are not a part of." Allie argued.

"Please. A love sick detective, a rookie, a thief, the babysitter and a washed up SEAL, is that really the best you can do?" Kalena taunted, Allie was beginning to lose it and she could tell without looking at Danny that he was miming for her to calm down.

"Nobody can do better than my family. You know why because they might not all be blood but they are there whenever I need them." Allie replied, her anger only building.

"I am your family! I am your blood! I am your home! We can build a better life together." Kalena argued.

"My life was great until you decided to walk back into it." Allie replied.

"Your life as you call it is a lie." Kalena said.

"I got her. Allie hang up." Kono whispered.

"What?" Allie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Allie hang up!" Danny ordered, but Allie just turned and faced away from them, her phone practically glued to the side of her face as she waited for the answer.

"Steven McGarrett is not your father."

**Cliff hanger! So what do you think? Was it awesome, did it suck. Review people!**


	20. Doubt

**Lynnrxgal: We shall have to see won't we.**

**Zoe tabbycat: You ask, I update. I'm like a freaking genie! You'll see if it's true.**

**Lisa1994: My apologies for them bugging you but it does keep people reading and subscribing, plus I have to stop the story somewhere.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Couldn't agree more, except the Twilight thing of course because that's just creepy.**

**Crkon317: Thank you. For both reviews.**

**loveRnB: You shall see soon enough, Kalena is always up to something.**

**Ada Yuki: Glad to see you're so hooked on it :)**

**H50RSOgirl: Glad to read that you're hooked as well!**

**Francis2: Long time no review, glad to hear from you again! A lot of the time people say what they want other people to believe. Allie is very family orientated, so it's a massive shock to her. Keep in mind what Kalena could gain.**

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0, but I do know someone who owns a silver Camero and of course I own Allie who I don't take any responsibility for, she has a mind of her own! Just remembered that I own Kalena who is just a straight out bitch and who I don't really like.**

**Welcome new readers as well as old. Leave a review, I love hearing from you and answer every one in the following chapter!**

Allie never got the chance to hang up the phone, Danny, hearing what Kalena said took the phone from her and pressed end, Allie was frozen, to shocked to move, was it true? Was Kalena lying? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Allie? What did she say?" Danny asked, receiving no response. "Allie?" Danny nearly shouted as he gripped Allie's forearms and shook her.

"She said that Steven McGarrett is not my father." Allie said, not sure whether or not to believe it but the seed of doubt was there now.

"What? Allie listen to me, even if he's not your father by blood doesn't mean that he isn't your father. He will always be your father, do you understand me?" Danny said.

"But what if she was telling the truth? My whole life is a lie! He's going to kick me out!" Allie shouted, her shock turning to anger.

"Calm down now." Danny ordered, using the same tone that he used on his partner. "He will not kick you out, Steve is your father, nothing is going to change that!" Danny replied, looking straight into the teenagers eyes before pulling her into a hug when he saw the tears began to form in her eyes making them sparkle.

"But what if it's true?" Allie asked.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Danny replied. His phone rang in pocket and Danny pulled away to answer it in case it was Steve.

"Rachel, hi." He said. "Yeah, I'll come and get her now." He added as he restored his cell to its place in his pocket.

"Kono, I need you to stay with Allie while I go pick up Gracie. I'll probably be back before Steve. But if I'm not tell him I'll explain everything. Allie. I want you to go upstairs and relax, take a shower, listen to some music. We'll plan our next move when your _dad_ gets here." Danny said as he walked towards the sofa to grab his keys from the side table.

"No problem. We'll be fine." Kono replied with a smile.

"I'm going to get in the shower." Allie said, excusing herself from the awkward conversation that she knew would follow if she was in the same room. Allie stepped into the shower and quickly washed her hair, trying to concentrate on the simple task instead of everything else that was going on in her life. She was just a girl in the shower, nothing else mattered. Aware that she couldn't stay there forever, Allie decided to step out and face the world, pulling on a pair of leggings, a tank top and one of her father's shirts that she had claimed. She sat on the stool at her dresser and began to blow dry her hair, focusing on each individual task so that she wouldn't think about anything else. However by concentrating on not thinking about what was going on, she was in fact thinking about it.

It wasn't long before the front door slammed shut and there was the sound of heavy boots storm into the kitchen. Allie knew exactly who those boots belonged to. She had stomped around in those boots as a child with a "Look Daddy, I'm a SEAL!" and a delighted look on her face. Steve always laughed when she played soldiers instead of dolls, hoping secretly that she would never sign herself up like he did. He knew that little Allie didn't have a clue how dangerous it was for him being a SEAL. Even now, he preferred to think of Allie as a small child with blonde hair and grey eyes, when she thought that pain was falling over and scraping her knee. Before she wised up to the world around her. No matter how wise to the world she became he would always be there for her, pulling her back from danger if she ever managed to get past the shield that was his task force.

"Danny?" he called.

"In here brah." Kono replied.

"Kono, what happened, I got an S.O.S? Where's Allie and Danny?" Steve asked, his worry clear in his voice.

"Danny had to go and pick up Grace from Rachel's he said he'd be back as soon as he could." Kono explained.

"Kono. What happened?" he asked, clearly pulling rank.

"Danny said he'd explain everything but the short story is that Kalena called." Kono replied, unsure of how her boss would take the news.

"Where's Allie now?" Steve asked, hiding his anger remarkably well.

"She's upstairs in her room." she answered. Steve immediately started to walk towards the stairs when Danny walked through the front door.

"Gracie, why don't you go play on the beach while I talk to your uncle Steve, stay out of the water okay?" Danny suggested.

"Okay Danno." The little girl as she ran towards the ocean.

"Danny, what happened?" Steve demanded as soon as Grace was out of earshot.

"I think you should sit down." Danny suggested, already feeling guilty for what he was about to say. Danny knew exactly what Steve was about to feel, it wasn't all that long ago that he thought that the baby his ex-wife Rachel was carrying was his.

"I don't want to sit down. What happened?" Steve asked again.

"Steve, really, you should sit down." Kono advised. Annoyed, Steve turned and sat down on one of the sofa.

"There now what's this all about Danny?"

"Kalena called Allie's cell." Danny began, wincing as he said it, knowing what was coming next.

"I know, Kono told me, why aren't we out searching for the bitch?" Steve demanded.

"Because while we were tracking the call she told Allie something." Danny started.

"What? I'm going to hunt her down and murder her!" Steve said, his anger was quiet and barely under control as he rambled off exactly how he was going to kill her.

"Steve, listen. She told Allie that you're not her father." Danny shouted over his partner's ramblings.

"What?" Steve demanded, Danny could see in his eyes that he was trying to work it out in his head, trying to remember anything significant from around the time that Kalena found out that she was pregnant.

"She told Allie, that you're not her father. She's probably lying but Allie is pretty shaken up, she thinks that you're going to kick her out if it's true." Danny said as calmly as he could. For Danny, this was far more difficult than and of the times when he had to inform the families of those that had died.

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I burned myself and had to go to A&E where the lovely, and very good looking, doctor bandaged me up so I now have a left arm like Hellboy, which makes it hard to type as well as being in a huge amount of pain, to make it up to you I wrote more than I usually do for a chapter.**

**So many amazing reviews, I love each and every one of you! Don't care if I sound soppy because you are all awesome! Plus I'm bringing back Ask Allie, ask her anything you want. As always I answer every review I get so feel free to ask anything you want and I'll try to answer them as best as I can.**


	21. Unbelievable

**Tessab: We shall have to see won't we.**

**loveRnB: Just out of interest, what were the two ways that you were seeing this story going?**

**Esmerelda Diana Parker: I think I can work with that. What do you think of this chapter then, thanks for the idea!**

**Olivia Marie 20: Even I don't know if he's her biological father yet, I haven't decided.**

**Francis2: That was what I was trying to get you guys to think. I don't think that being nice is very high up on her priorities list.**

**Welcome back oldies who've been with me for ages, welcome to all of you newbies who've just found this, stay tuned! **

**As usual I unfortunately don't own Hawaii Five-0 except in my head which is a strange place.**

The first thing that Steve did when he heard Danny tell him that he might not be Allie's father was to run upstairs. He stopped abruptly at Allie's bedroom door and then knocked lightly before letting himself in. Allie was curled up as small as she could at the bay window looking out onto the beach. Steve sat beside her in the gap but she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Danny told me what happened." He began. The quiet, soft tone that he only ever used with her.

"I suppose you want me out then." Allie replied. She had clearly been crying and Steve had noticed this.

"You think that because we might not be related by blood that I won't love you anymore? Come here." He said, holding out his arms, she tucked herself into them like she did when she was a small child and he came home on shore leave.

"Alistria Imogen Layla McGarrett. You are my daughter no matter what. I'll always be there for you, I don't care what _she _says. Nothing can change that _keiki._ But if you want a DNA test then I won't stop you, whatever the result I'll always be here." Steve promised.

"When I was a kid and you came home on shore leave, you'd always kiss me goodnight and every night you always used to smell of the ocean. I used to sit on the back porch and watch for when your ship would appear on the horizon. That's when I started dance, Grandpa thought that I needed something else to concentrate on." Allie sniffled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Steve apologised.

"It's okay, you always made up for it when you got back. You never let me down." Allie replied, hugging her father tightly.

"Never will _keiki_. You okay?" Steve asked. Allie nodded and pushed herself away from her father so that she could stand up.

"I'm gonna get ready for dance." Allie said.

"You sure you want to? We can stay home, get take out, watch really bad apocalypse movies because I know that they're your favourite." Steve suggested.

"Aren't you going out for dinner with Katherine tonight?"

"Katherine will understand that I'm staying in for the night with my daughter. What do you think, movies with your old man?" he asked.

"You're not old. Uncle Joe's old." Allie replied and Steve just laughed at the remark.

"Yeah, Uncle Joe is old. I'm going to start on dinner, you coming?" Steve asked.

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a second." Allie added. Steve kissed her forehead before walking back downstairs to where he knew Danny and Kono would be waiting to hear all about the conversation that he just had with Allie. It hadn't sunk in yet what Kalena had actually said to Allie, he automatically went to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay and that nothing would change without really thinking about it. It was only a matter of time before the statement sunk in and he would explode. Danny knew exactly when his partner would lose it. It would be the following day at the office when Allie wasn't around to witness it.

"I'm going surfing." Allie called as she walked through the kitchen and straight out the back door to where Grace was playing on the beach.

"Have fun." Steve said automatically.

"Dinners ready in 20." Danny added. Kono had been unable to sit still downstairs with Danny so instead joined Grace outside on the beach.

"What happened?" Danny asked as soon as Allie was out of ear shot.

"I told her that it didn't matter and that she'd always be my daughter." Steve replied.

"Do you believe her?" Danny asked.

"I rarely believe a word that Kalena says." Steve answered as he stepped into the kitchen and took the plates from the top shelf.

"But." Danny urged.

"But there's doubt there now."

**Reviews make me happy! **

**What do you think then? Is it true? **

**Sorry for the delay but I wrote this in my photography exam and had no internet connection all week because of said exam.**


	22. Defiance

**Olivia Marie 20: Thank you!**

**Anon: That I shall.**

**Anon: Will do.**

**fiveOfan: We shall have to see wont we.**

**Francis2: Glad you liked it. He's going to go a bit mental in the next chapter.**

**As usual I don't own Hawaii Five-0. If I did McGarrett would have his top off more! I do however own Allie who I take no responsibility for. Oh and Kalena who's just a bitch.**

**I think it's a bit time that Allie has some normal teenage problems that aren't in any shape or form stemmed from terrorists. E.g. her mother.**

**And you can still ask Allie anything you want, or anyone else in this fic to be honest, I'll get them to answer them and post them on here!**

It had been over a week since Kalena dropped her bombshell. Although everything had appeared to have gone back to normal this was far from the reality of the situation. Allie had been a lot quieter as of late and rarely spoke at school unless she was asked a question and had stopped going to the dance studio all together.

"Come on Allie, I've hardly seen you in weeks, come to the party tonight, it'll be fun." Amber asked. Unlike Allie, Amber wasn't a dancer, she could dance but she didn't take it as seriously as Allie did. Amber was a singer and put her efforts into the whole performance rather than just the dance aspect.

"I don't know. I said I'd go surfing with Kono tonight." Allie said trying to get out of going. Allie and Kono never planned to go surfing, it just happened on a spur of the moment when they were near a beach.

"This is a one night only deal, you can go surfing tomorrow. Come on. Don't leave me without my BFF." Amber coaxed.

"If I go, that's an if Amber not a yes, will you shut up?" Allie asked.

Without really meaning to go, Allie was at the party with Amber by 8. Her father was on his reserve training and Danny was supposed to be "house sitting" which meant that he was really "Allie sitting" much to her annoyance. However, living with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett all her life had taught her many of the tricks of the trade. She had convinced Danny to let her stay at Amber's since he was having Grace that night.

Allie had settled on a green dress with one shoulder that when to about an inch above her knee. Even in at night Hawaii was relatively warm. Her makeup and hair had been done by Amber so she looked like she just stepped off the set of a movie and as an added bonus they had been on the tequila since an hour before they even arrived at the party with Amber drinking most of it.

"Slow down Amb." Allie advised as Amber took a huge swig out of a plastic beer cup, the contents of which was unknown.

"Hey babe. Come dance with me." Sean asked Amber. Sean was the quarterback for the football team and pretty much everyone that wasn't on the football team thought that he was a grade A ass. Allie included. At this point Amber was too drunk to care and just wanted to dance with everyone. Before Allie could object Amber and Sean were gone, dancing off somewhere.

"Wanna find somewhere quieter?" Sean's "pet" Ryan asked.

"Actually I do." Allie replied, following Ryan to his truck where he pulled 2 bottles of beer from the bed of his truck.

"Thanks. I so needed that." Allie said as she took a sip of her beer, not intending to drink any more than half. Without any warning Ryan pushed Allie against the side of his truck, pinning her hand to her chest with one of his hands and forcing his lips onto hers. Allie struggled to get free but couldn't, her dress was too tight to go with the trusty knee in the groin move so she tried to push him away with her hands to little effect.

Police sirens blared out, signalling the end of the illegal party. Allie hoped that this would make Ryan stop but it didn't, it only seemed to make him more eager to carry on as his free hand started to find its way up her leg and under her dress. Before Ryan could actually get to where he wanted to, Ryan was pulled from Allie by a cop.

"You take this guy, I'll take the girl." A familiar voice said. _I am so screwed._ Allie thought. As soon as the cop was gone with Ryan Kono turned to face Allie.

"Hi Kono." Allie said looking at the floor.

"I'm waiting." Kono added.

"Amber talked me into coming and I knew Danny wouldn't let me so I said I was staying at Amber's which was technically true, we just never mentioned the party."

"And the guy?"

"Total creep, he tried to force himself on me before you turned up. Thank you by the way." Allie looked at Kono for a second trying to assess how mad she was. "How much trouble am I in?" she asked.

"Get in the car. I'm taking you home." The translation of which was 'That's up to Steve, who will be finding out about this.'

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Do I suck? Was it awesome? Tell me I write for your reviews!**


	23. Conclusions

**Deadlikedoctorwho: There's going to be a bit of an explosion about that in this chapter, stay tuned, you'll find out soon!**

**Tessab: As we say in merry ol' northen England. It's goin' to kick off big style.**

**Francis2: Wondered where you had gone! Allie had had a couple of drinks too remember, plus the fact that Ryan is a prick. Plus it's semi-rectified in the McGarrett fashion.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Well it's Easter Break over here so I have a lot of free time to write.**

**loveRnB: I'll add extra detail for the next chapter. I don't normally write in the third person.**

**Hope and love: You my friend have just made my day!**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Welcome, glad you're enjoying it!**

**The usual, don't own Hawaii Five-0. Wish I did but I don't so there.**

Kono had hold of Allie by her forearm and Allie just stopped suddenly. Pulling her arm away from her police escort, striding over to Ryan who was currently stood by a police car, tapping him on the shoulder, smiling sweetly and right hooking him in the jaw.

"What you don't approve?" Allie asked as Kono looked at her.

"Oh I approve. Steve won't see it the same way, let's just hope he doesn't decide to press charges, get in the car."

The entire car journey to the McGarrett house was silent. Allie knew that Kono had to play the responsible adult but she knew that she would not be leaving the house for the foreseeable future. Her 40th birthday if she was lucky.

"I thought dad wasn't home until the morning." Allie asked confused when she saw his car in the garage as Kono pulled her car into the driveway.

"He got an earlier flight. Just keep your mouth shut when you see him." Kono advised. Allie pulled herself out of the car and walked towards the door with Kono right behind her. Kono sighed and knocked on her boss' door. A light turned on upstairs and there was a sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey boss." Kono said as Steve wiped the sleep from his eyes. Steve looked up at Kono and saw his daughter standing beside her.

"Kono please tell me that you aren't on duty." Steve replied, suddenly wide awake.

"Sorry boss." She added. Steve stepped away from the doorway and pulled the door wide open, indicating for Allie and Kono to come inside.

"Explain now." Steve demanded, looking straight at his daughter for answers.

"There was an underage party that HPD got wind of. That's where I found Allie, she told Danny she was staying at a friend's. She also assaulted-. " Kono informed before being interrupted.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Steve asked, clearly struggling to stay calm. Criminals he could handle but his 17 year old daughter being brought home by a member of his own taskforce after a night of drinking was too much for him to handle. Allie just stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"So you get brought home by one of _my _team mates and you don't say a word! You go to a party when you're underage and on top of all that you assault someone?" Steve demanded, his anger getting the better of him.

"Yes actually. I punched a guy in the jaw because-." Allie began before being interrupted.

"You lied to me and to Danny, how are we supposed to trust you when you pull stunts like this?"

"I punched him because he tried it on with me and I didn't want to, he kept going anyways so I think I was well within my rights to right hook him in the jaw. Goodnight dad thank you for being so understanding. You just want any reason to get rid of me because you don't think you're my real dad! I'm going to stay at Danny's, at least he cares about me!" Allie replied, bursting out the door, grabbing the keys to Steve's truck as she went.

"Allie, wait!" Steve called.

"Let her go Steve." Kono advised.

"I really screwed up this time Kono." Steve said. Regretting everything he had just said. He had made assumptions about the one person who he knew best in the world, he didn't even take the time to listen to her side of the story.

"I'll follow her to Danny's, she'll calm down Steve." Kono replied. With that she too walked out of the door and got into her own car to follow the teenager to make sure she was safe.

"Kono. This guy, he have a name?" Steve asked, desperate to have something to focus he increasing anger on. Right now it was the creep who tried it with his daughter. He was going to make sure that he regretted it.

"Ryan Elliot. Please don't do something stupid boss." Kono begged before she closed the front door behind her.

"I know." Danny said as soon as Steve picked up the phone to call him.

"You know what?" Steve asked.

"I know that you and Allie had an argument and she's on her way over. What happened?" Danny asked.

"Kono escorted her home after assaulting a guy who tried to have sex with her at a party."

"1. Allie is staying at Amber's tonight. 2. A guy tried it on with Allie! was escorted home by HPD!" Danny asked just to make sure that he had all the information.

"You got it all. You don't mind if she stays do you?"

"No I don't mind, Grace is still here. By the sounds of things she could use the distraction. We'll deal with the boy tomorrow in the office."

"Are you suggesting that we pay him a visit?" Steve asked. Unsure if that was what his partner meant.

"Of course I am. Allie's here. See you in the office." Danny replied before he hung up.

"Allie!" Grace called when Allie walked through the front door, running and jumping straight into her adopted sister's arms who caught her just as she always did.

"Hey Gracie." Allie replied, trying to sound happy but Danny could tell that she had been crying on the way over.

"Gracie, why don't you go get ready for bed. Allie'll be in in a minute." Danny suggested.

"Okay. Love you Danno." Grace said.

"Love you too Monkey now beat it." He replied lovingly. Waiting until Grace was in her room before turning to the teenager in front of him. "If you want to talk I'm here." Danny said.

"Thank you." She replied, her voice hoarse from the sobbing she had been doing on the way over to Danny's apartment.

**What do you think? Reviews make my world go around!**


	24. Warnings and Apologies

**Olivia Marie 20: Trust me, Steve and Danny will defiantly be having "The Talk" with Ryan but won't be in the police station because that's just not the way that Steve and Danny work. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**loveRnB: Right on it.**

**Hope and love: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**As usual don't own Hawaii Five-0, just Allie, Amber, Ryan and Kalena.**

Danny remembered the first time that he first met Allie, it was the same day that he met her father. Allie looked as though she had just walked off the beach in a blue bikini with matching board shorts, she was trying to sneakily pick the lock of the patio door when Danny caught her.

"Would you care to explain why you are trying to pick the lock?" Danny asked as he opened the door.

"Am I under arrest?" she asked, the same defiant look in her eyes as his new partner.

"Are you going to be difficult?" Danny asked, daring her to say yes. Allie just barged by him and straight towards the front door.

"Going out!" she called as she grabbed a shirt on the way out the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" Danny called.

"Can I help you 'e mokupuni **(off islander)**?" Allie asked innocently just as Steve was walking down the stairs.

"What did you just say? English woman!" Danny replied.

"Aloha Makua kane." She said to Steve as she opened to door.

"Aloha. Be careful _keiki__._" Steve replied.

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"She called you an off islander." Steve said with a smile. Knowing Allie, Steve knew that Danny had got off lightly. "I just got a call from the Governor she wants us down at her office immediately."

"She's charming." Danny said, clearly annoyed.

"Who?" Steve asked confused, to the best of his knowledge, Danny and the Governor of Hawaii had never met.

"McGarrett Junior." Danny replied.

"Yeah, that was Allie. She's talking her grandfather's death badly."

"She's yours?"

"Come on Danny I thought you were a detective."

There was a specific reason why Allie was not at school this lunch time and that was because Five-0 was paying her high school a visit, not that Allie knew this. Well not her school, to be specific, they were paying Ryan Elliot a visit. Steve was flanked on either side my Chin and Danny, badges clearly shown as they walked right up to Ryan Elliot as he sat at one of the picnic tables outside in the sun. Instantly recognisable by the bandage around his head.

"Ryan Elliot?" Chin asked as they stood behind him.

"Yeah brah?" Ryan replied cockily. Steve immediately pulled him off his seat by his collar and pushed him towards the school.

"That's sir to you." Steve said with a very controlled anger, his patience and control walking a thin line, which, by the time they reached an empty classroom was almost completely gone.

"You are very lucky that you are not under arrest." Chin said calmly, fixing Ryan with one of his stares.

"What's this about? I ain't done nothing?" Ryan lied.

"Really, so you didn't attempt to sexually assault my partner's daughter before being pulled off her by a member of our task force?" Danny challenged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied again. Steve staying silent for the time being.

"Really? So how did you break your jaw then Ryan?" Chin asked.

"On the field, I'm a football player."

"Lie! You broke, or rather my partner's daughter broke your jaw."

"You can't arrest me, I ain't done nothing." Ryan said. A cocky semi smile across his face.

"We may not be able to arrest you but I have diplomatic immunity, so that means that I can kill you and get away with it. I am a Navy SEAL and I'm trained to kill, you want to try it? If you ever lay a hand on my daughter again I will kill you." Steve warned, pinning Ryan to the wall.

"McGarrett, the principals coming." Chin warned.

"What is the meaning of this!" the principal shouted as she entered the classroom.

"We were just asking Mr Elliot here a few questions." Danny said with a smile on his face as Steve let go of Ryan and strode out of the classroom followed by Danny and Chin. It was at that moment that Ryan realised he had just had the misfortune of meeting Alistria McGarrett's father.

Steve was surprised to see Allie in the bullpen of Five-0, her feet up on the console as she ate Thai take out. Upon seeing her father, she put her food down and took her feet of the console, instead standing up to lean against it.

"You got Kono to take me out to lunch so that you could go down to my school." Allie stated, apparently wise to the whole situation.

"Allie, listen, I'm sorry I didn't listen the other night and I'm sorry that-."

"Thank you." She interrupted.

**Reviews make my world go around and I answer them all!**


	25. Lies and Favours

**loveRnB: I have no idea about the actual law so I made it up. Thanks for the info though!**

**Hope and love: That was the general idea. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Olivia Marie 20: Your wish is my command!**

**Francis2: She kind of pieced it together, there's more info on it in this chapter. **** Don't they always end up making up?**

**JediDaughter1: Welcome! I'll carry on with it until I run out of ideas, he was actually coming into it pretty soon actually! And for your previous review… **

**Allie: JediDaughter1, thanks, he totally doesn't get it, talk about a hypocrite! My dad and Danno are best friends that's all, they do fight pretty much all the time but it's just because they're completely different personalities, Danno's by the book and dad's more, chaotic. **

**As usual don't own Hawaii Five-0 which is really really sad.**

Kalena was getting sick and tired of waiting on the side lines without her daughter. She truly believed that Allie's place was with her and when Kalena wanted something she got it. Right at that moment in time she wanted her daughter. Allie on the other hand wanted nothing what so ever with Kalena, true in Allie's mind she had a family, they went by the name of Five-0. They were all she needed, she had no mother. She had no mother and she was happy about it.

"You not coming surfing Danno?" Allie asked as she got ashore, knowing that it would wind him up.

"Am I coming surfing? No I am not coming surfing! I hate surfing!" Danny replied, the annoyance practically dripping from his voice.

"You've never been surfing Danno, how do you know you hate it?" Allie replied.

"Let me tell you why I hate surfing mini-McGarrett. Skin cancer, sharks, drowning, anything involving Gracie and you in a bikini." Danny answered, ticking them off on his fingers.

"I hate to break this to you but we live in Hawaii. Surfing, sun, pineapple, grass skirts and crime."

"Don't remind me. I'm just going to pretend that I'm in Jersey."

"Danny. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Danny replied. Sitting up and paying attention.

"My dad, he's planning something. How worried should I be?" Allie asked. Something about her father's behaviour lately had been bothering her that wasn't normal about him and it was starting to eat away at her subconscious.

"Worried? Why would you be worried?" he asked. He had also had the same feeling as Allie, knowing that something was up, only he knew more than the teenager so could piece together the information and it wasn't good.

"Have you met my father?" Allie asked sarcastically.

"Good point. You have nothing to be worried about, your dad can take care of himself. You got nothing to worry about. Now go surf." Danny replied with a smile. He had perfected the art of this smile, it was the one he used on Grace to tell her everything was going to be alright even though he knew deep down that everything was going to hell. Danny just hoped that Allie wouldn't see through it, there would be no good in worrying her, not when he wasn't certain of his own conclusions. As soon as Allie was in the water, Danny turned towards the house and walked in search of his partner.

"Steve?" he called.

"Yo!" Steve replied from the garage. Danny followed the source of the voice until he found Steve, bent over his car, tinkering with the engine.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Danny asked, leaning against the car bumper.

"What you talking about Danny?" Steve replied.

"Well I've known for a while that something's going on, something to do with Shellburn or whatever it is. So, I am begging you, please tell me what is going on so that I have a convincing lie when your daughter next asks me if she should be worried." Danny asked.

"She should be a cop with instincts like that." Steve answered.

"Steve, tell me what's going on."

"Joe lied to me about Shellburn. I can't let that go, he lied to me to keep me safe but how am I supposed to keep Allie safe when I don't know what's going on?" Steve asked, it was a fair question but sometimes Danny wondered if his search for truth would get him killed, there was only so many times that Danny could pull Steve back from the edge.

"What are you going to tell Allie?" Danny asked.

"I am going to tell Allie that I'm meeting up with Catherine in Shanghi. She's going to stay at Mary's." Steve said as he shut the hood of the car for the day.

"If you send her to your sister's then she's going to know something's up. She's better off staying in Hawaii where Five-0 have jurisdiction." Danny pointed out.

"Are you saying that you'll look after my teenage daughter Daniel?" Steve asked seriously.

"Daniel? Are you kidding me? She can stay with Rachel, I'll be busy working without you here and Rachel could use the help. I'll call her now." Danny said as he walked towards the house, phone in hand. At the same moment Steve pulled out his own phone and called Catherine.

"Why hello there sailor." Catherine greeted.

"Hey Cath, can I ask you something?" Steve asked.

"Depends, is it work related or personal." Catherine flirted.

"A bit of both."

**There you go my lovely readers. Reviews make my world go around!**


	26. Meetings

**Olivia Marie 20: There's going to be a fight coming up soon between Allie and Steve, Allie's almost completely oblivious to what Steve is planning just now.**

**JediDaughter1: In a twisted way Kalena believes that Allie would be better with her than with Steve. **

**Allie: Not more chaotic than me, more chaotic than Danny. I think that my dad still sees me as a 6 year old instead of basically a smaller female version of himself, I think he's trying to copy my grandpa in trying to keep me safe, it kept him and aunt Mary safe.**

**Francis2: That she does.**

**Why don't you just rub it in that I don't own Hawaii Five-0?**

Allie couldn't help but envy kids at her school whose parents didn't belong to a law enforcement of military career. They would never know the feeling you got every time your dad's partner calls you and you automatically fear the worst, or when you hear the words "HPD" and "shooting" in the same sentence. The truth was the older Allie McGarrett got the more she understood and the scarier it got. She understood that she didn't live in a world of good guys and bad guys, it was so much more complicated than that.

"Money is wasted every year trying methods from the past that have not succeeded, for instance Hawaii Five-0. They have almost unlimited power within Hawaii and if they mess up cannot be held accountable for their actions when they cross the line. Surely the law enforcement agencies should also be held accountable to the law, they know it for they try to uphold it." A Politian said in a school assembly that until that moment Allie hadn't been paying attention to. It was at that particular moment that Allie decided to put her hand up to contribute to what was about to become an argument that she was going to win.

"Yes, you have a question?" he said.

"More of a point actually." Allie said standing up. Amber sat beside her just covered her eyes with her hand and sloughed in her chair, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. "You claim that Five-0 aren't held accountable for their actions, they answer directly to the Governor of Hawaii and they just happen to get the job done. Five-0 deal with serious threats to Hawaii and when that happens the line you're talking about it a little hard to see." Allie began.

"You seem very well informed about this subject matter, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said, clearly not expecting to be challenged by a 17 year old girl.

"McGarrett. Allie McGarrett." Allie said with a smile on her face, taking great pleasure in watching the man's face turn from confident to shocked. Here he was saying how terrible Five-0 was at the school where Lieutenant Commander McGarrett's daughter attended.

"When Bellamy gets a hold of you, you're in big trouble." Amber said, trying to pull Allie back into her seat.

"Jamie, stop her before she gets herself into trouble!" Amber begged Jamie who was sat on the other side of Allie and had been oblivious to Allie's outburst because he had his iPod on.

"Allie, si' down." Jamie said, pulling Allie down forcefully, causing her to land on him, not that either of them minded. The students were dismissed and all filled out of the hall, only for Allie to be caught by the Principal.

"Alistria McGarrett." He said.

"Yes sir?" she replied as politely and sweetly as she was able.

"My office." He added, wandering off towards his office.

"If I'm not back in by the end of English then I'm locked up, please come bail me out." Allie exaggerated as she walked towards the Principal's office.

"Dad?" Allie asked upon walking into the waiting room.

"Allie? What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I go to school here, why are you here?" she asked, knowing that it couldn't have been about her outburst seen as it was less than 10 minutes before.

"To talk to the Principal." Steve replied.

"Ah Mr McGarrett, please come in." the Principal said with a huge smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Commander actually." Steve insisted, getting up and walking towards the office.

"Of course, you as well Alistria. Please take a seat. Firstly, it is a stroke of luck that you are here Lieutenant Commander as it saves me the trouble of calling you. Alistria decided that it would be a good idea to argue with a guest of the school in front of the entire student body."

"Come on sir! I'm not going to sit there while he spouts a load of rubbish about Five-0 am I?" Allie insisted, knowing that her father would instantly understand this.

"Thank you for informing me Principal Bellamy, I can assure you that I will deal with my daughter accordingly. Allie, I need to speak to the Principal on a Five-0 matter. You don't mind if she goes back to her lesson do you Principal." Steve asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course not, off you go Miss McGarrett."

"Principal Bellamy, I trust that you know that I am the leader of the Five-0 task force." Steve began.

"Yes, some wonderful work if I may say so." The Principal added.

"I am soon going overseas and I don't know how long I will be gone for. Allie is staying in Hawaii and my partner Danny Williams will be taking care of her so until I return everything concerning Allie needs to be addressed to him." Steve said.

"By partner do you mean professional or…"

"Professional." Steve said bluntly. He knew that he and Danny acted like they were an old married couple sometimes but they neither of them were that way inclined.

"Of course, of course, very well, I shall have everything organised."

**Ohhhh, Steve's making preparations! Where's he going? Who is he going to see? Does out beloved Allie have any idea what is going on? We shall have to wait and see!**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	27. Falcon

**JediDaughter1: Probably because there is one on the horizon. **

**Olivia Marie 20: All I can say is to expect explosions! As we say in good ol' England, it's going to well and truly kick off!**

**Francis2: Allie will find out by her own means, just as she always does.**

**NotCrazyJustWeird97: Firstly what an awesome username you have! Secondly thank you! And thirdly, your wish is my command.**

**Hope and love: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Oc: Bonjour! Merci merci! Allie is actually based on a combination of myself and 4 of my friends so pretty much everything she has said has been said by one of us in the past 6 months. Hugs and kisses from England too!**

**Laura: Thank you! That means a lot! Stay tuned.**

**As per usual, I still don't own Hawaii Five-0, maybe for my birthday?**

Allie knew something was up when she checked her phone in between lessons and found an unread message from her father. She quickly tapped her screen and read it.

Straight home after dance Alliecat. Dad x

She looked at her phone for a second as she walked and tried to figure out what it could be before texting him back.

Studio's shut for referb, see you after school. A x

It wasn't very often that she got a text at school from her father and this had made Allie slightly unnerved, why did he want her straight home? It was always a given that she would go straight to the office or home after school or dance rehearsals. The only time that she got a text at school was when Danny was making sure that it was still okay for her to pick Grace up on her way to the office.

Allie spent most of the day wondering what could possibly be going on, she thought about calling Kono to ask her what was going on but she knew that if it was something serious Kono wouldn't say anything to her. Allie got a ride home from Amber since she lived in the next street so Allie just walked home from Amber's. Upon walking up the drive to her house she noticed a sheet over car in the driveway. She brushed it off as being her dad's Marquis that he could never get to run more than 10 miles.

"Dad?" Allie called as she opened the front door.

"Out back!" he shouted back. She followed his voice and found her Dad and the rest of Five-0 on the beach with the barbeque flames roaring.

"Hey Allie." Kono said.

"Aloha kid." Chin added.

"Hey, did the Marquis break down again?" Allie asked as she dropped her bag by the back door and stepped onto the back porch.

"No, it's still in the garage." Steve replied with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" she asked.

"What smile?"

"The smile. The smile that I inherited from you when I know something that you don't." she added.

"Brains like that you could be a detective kid." Kono laughed as she took a swig of her beer.

"That is the overall plan." Allie replied. Although she loved dance she had always wanted to be a cop just like her grandpa. She had it in her head that she would get through the police academy and then would join Five-0, keep it in the family. What better team could she be a part of.

"So what's under the sheet if it's not the Marquis then?" Allie inquired. Steve just smiled and stood up from the lounger he was sat on, putting his beer on the porch and walking Allie through the house, Danny and the rest of Five-0 following them. Steve positioned Allie so that she was standing about a foot away from the veiled car as he pulled off the sheet to reveal an electric blue Ford Falcon. Allie gasped and looked at her father.

"Is this what I think it is?" Allie asked, a huge smile on her face. Steve just nodded and pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket, throwing them to Allie who caught them.

"Please can I take it for a spin!"Allie asked.

"Sure, take Kono though." Steve agreed as Allie slid into the driver's seat and Kono sat in the passenger seat.

"A car isn't going to make this better brah." Chin said as Allie drove down the street.

"I know. There's a GPS on the car if you need to find her, you know how she'll react." Steve replied.

"You need to say goodbye to her properly babe. She'll just be worse off if you don't tell her." Danny suggested. He had known McGarrett Junior well enough to know that it wasn't going to end pretty if she was left completely in the dark. It wasn't fair on her either, she was practically an adult even if Steve was reluctant to believe it or accept the fact that his little girl was growing up.

**Short chapter I know but I just wanted to post this.**

**This is probably going to be my last chapter for a couple of weeks because my A level exams are just starting to kick off so that means pulling all nighters with revision. **

**As always reviews are amazing, I love reading them and I answer them all!**


	28. Goodbyes

**Hope and love: Thank you!**

**JediDaughter1: Steve seems to forget that Allie is just like him as we will find out in this chapter. Both in terms of finding things out and their tempers. I agree, Allie has every right to get mad this time.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Google image the car he got her, it's gorgeous! **

**Oc: Merde! Can you tell I did Spanish at school and not French?**

**Francis2: He shouldn't you're right but as much as he thinks he knows about women, his daughter will always be a mystery.**

**As always I don't own Five-0 I wish I did but I don't.**

As happy as she was that her father had just bought her her first car, which by the way she thought was the most gorgeous car in existence, she knew that something was up. Sure she had her license but her dad never ever let her drive his car unless it was an emergency. He was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

"Buying her a car isn't going to make everything okay when you leave babe." Danny said as Allie and Kono drove off down the street. Allie's car had been out of the drive about 5 minutes when a bright yellow Camero pulled into the drive.

"Commander McGarrett. I have the results that you asked for." Max said as he stepped out of his car. A brown A4 envelope in his hand that he handed to Steve who opened it eagerly. Reading its contents as quickly as he could before smiling and folding the piece of paper in half.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"That was the paternity test. Alistria Imogen Marina McGarrett is my biological daughter." Steve revealed, never sounding more proud of anything in his whole life. She was his, that amazing teenage girl was his daughter.

"Congratulations babe. Never doubted it for a minute." Danny said, shaking his partner's hand.

"Thank you so much Max. This means a lot, anytime you need a favour…" Steve thanked.

"Of course, now if you will excuse me I am running late for a convention." Max replied as he got back in his car and pulled out of the drive, apparently untouched by the news that he had just delivered.

"We better head of once Allie and Kono get back too. I'm sure that you'll want to tell Allie the good news." Chin said.

"I have a teenager." Steve said, almost shocked.

"He's a detective an he's only just figured this out?" Chin laughed.

"I have a teenage who can drive and pretty much look after herself." Steve added.

"That was the purpose of buying your daughter a car." Danny said sarcastically just as Allie and Kono pulled into the drive.

"Laters brah. Kono you need a ride?" Chin asked his cousin.

"Sure, I'll see you later Allie. Be careful on the road." Kono advised.

"Will do. Aloha." Allie added, taking the keys from the ignition and following her father into the house. Steve wore a sombre look on his face despite the news that he had just received.

"We need to talk." Steve said. Those four little words made Allie think of every bad thing she had done in her life that he father didn't know about. All of those pranks that he played on he his ex-girlfriends that Steve didn't know about. Steve walked into the house and Allie followed silently behind him. Trying to remember what she could have possibly done.

Steve looked at the couch and indicated to Allie to sit on it using his eyes with his arms folded across his chest and the brown envelope in the back pocket of his cargo pants. After a few moments of silence Steve pulled the brown envelope from his back pocket and stared at it for a second.

"Max brought these. They're the test results that Max had done a few weeks ago." Steve said. Waiting for Allie to nod before opening them. He took out the single sheet of paper and pretended to read it before looking at Allie.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Allie stood up and went to hug her father, wriggling into his arms with years of experience.

"It's okay, you're still my dad. Always will be." Allie replied.

"I meant I'm sorry that you're related to me." Steve revealed with a smile.

"You do know that this means that if I do anything reckless it's not because I'm a teenager it's because I'm _your_ teenager." Allie said, smiling against her father's chest. Allie couldn't be happier if she tried. She was Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett's biological daughter and her mother was a liar who only cared about herself and didn't care who she hurt, even her own daughter. Now that Allie knew that her dad was in fact her biological father, Kalena could do nothing to her.

It wasn't for another few days that Steve was getting ready to leave. He had to be careful not to let Allie see him pack or leave because she would do everything in her power to keep him in Hawaii and given her heritage it was more than likely that she would succeed. He had made sure that she was out with her friends before he started packing. His usual combination of cargo pants and black tee shirts. He couldn't bare having to explain to Allie that he was going away and he didn't know when he would be back. How was he supposed to tell her that he was going for revenge for his father and her grandfather? Although she was his daughter Steve knew that Allie couldn't possibly understand why he had to do, she was too young to understand his reasons. Also, Allie McGarrett was more calculated than her father. She didn't jump in head first into trouble, she thought about things first and then jumped in trouble, well aware of the consequences.

Steve left a letter on Danny's desk explaining that he was leaving. He had tried a hundred times to write a similar letter to his daughter but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he just told Danny to look after Allie and that she was going to be a handful and that he would be in touch soon. Steve tried not to think about Allie as he sat at the gate, across the tarmac from the aircraft that was taking him to Japan. However his phone rang in his pocket and out of habit he took it out and looked at the caller ID. _Allie_. She knew.

"Hey _keiki_." He said, pretending that nothing was up.

"What the hell are you playing at! Don't I even get a goodbye?" Allie shouted. The sound of an engine in the background.

"Allie I can't do this right now." Steve replied, trying to get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Please Dad, you don't have to do this." Allie pleaded just as Steve's phone vibrated in his hand to signal that he had a text from Danny.

_Allie's on her way to the airport. We're on her tail but we can't stop her in time._

"I have to keep you safe. This is how I do it. Goodbye_ keiki_." Steve said dismissively, pressing end. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the aircraft that was waiting. The military that were also taking that flight boarding with their duffle bags. Steve put one foot on the ramp before he heard the sound of tyres speeding down the runway and looked up to see an electric blue Falcon that halted to a stop not 20 meters away from him, a silver Camero not far behind her. Allie got out of her car and ran towards her father.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Allie shouted as she reached him, pounding his chest with tears pouring down her face.

"I have to go. I need to keep you safe." Steve said, making Allie look into his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't you dare say that this is to protect me. I am not a child that you can fob off with stories of protecting me. You're doing this to get Wo Fat." Danny and the rest of Five-0 had arrived but were stood by the Camero, far enough away to give them privacy but close enough to be nearby if things went sideways. Steve pulled Allie close to his chest, hugging her tightly as he nodded to Danny to come forward and take his daughter away.

"Come on Allie." Danny ordered calmly.

"Go with Danny. I'll be home soon." Steve said, trying to pry Allie from his shirt.

"No. I want to stay with you." Allie almost begged. The prospect of losing her father terrifying to her. Danny grabbed hold of Allie and pulled her from her father and holding her close to him so that Steve could get onto his plane. Allie fighting against Danny as much as she could, shouting at her father to stop but he wasn't listening to her.

**Exams kick off this week so this is the last chapter until they are finished, I've only got 3 so it's not that long. To the best of my knowledge this is my longest chapter so far so enjoy!**

**98 reviews! 2 more until the magic 100! They make my day!**


	29. Drunk

**Francis2: Yes, I am a very bad demi-goddess, I got a one way ticket to the underworld for eternal punishment! **** And she'll be okay. I hope.**

**Aolanscluver: I had no idea but thanks. The only reason that Allie got this particular car is because they are selling one at the garage at the end of my street and I love it! Mini vans are cool too! My friend went to prom in a yellow one. Thank you, glad you're enjoying it!**

**Lisa1994: Thank you! I hope I pass them first time!**

**H50RSOgirl: Trying to avoid the painful goodbye I suppose, not a good move on Steve's part.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Your wish is my command.**

**Hope and love: As you wish. **

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Firstly your username is awesome! It's like someone from Doctor Who.**

**JediDaughter1: Allie is a McGarrett, things are bound to get explosive. The problem with Steve is that he has tunnel vision when it comes to Allie. Thank you, good luck with yours! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Right, everything is back to normal now that my exams are finished! I am a free girl with sunshine and the entire week that we get in Cumbria to chill out with friends and not have to go to sixth form! It actually took me a couple of days to write this so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyways, babbling over, I still don't own Hawaii Five-0, I do however own Allie.**

Danny couldn't get Allie to say a single word the entire drive home but he hadn't expected her too. She was sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro, her knees against her chest looking out of the window, tears still falling silently down her face. Danny had anticipated a level of anti-socialness from Allie so he didn't want to leave her alone for fear of what she might do since her father had basically just taken the playbook, ripped it up and burned it right in front of her. That was the thing about McGarretts. They were unpredictable. Especially when they were in emotional turmoil.

"Things are going to get messy. One of us is going to have to talk to her." Danny said as he and the rest of Five-0 sat in the office, clearing up after closing a case.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Chin offered.

"Because I know nothing about teenage girls, now 10 year old girls I know about." Danny argued. The truth was he was scared to say anything to her in case he said the wrong thing and she exploded and took off. Danny's phone rang and he answered it in his usual manner.

"Detective Williams."

"Hi, is this Danny?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. It's about Steve."

"Ah, your Steve's Catherine. What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"Well I'm in Hawaii on leave and Allie showed up at my apartment all upset and asked me to find Steve."

"Oh god. Is she okay?" Danny asked.

"She's fine, she's been drinking and is pretty much an emotional wreck."

"Great. I'll come down and pick her up now. I'm so sorry Catherine. I'll see you in about 20 minutes." Danny apologised.

"You okay brah?" Kono asked

"Allie got drunk and ended up at Catherine's apartment begging her to find Steve." Danny replied as he retrieved his jacket from his office and then patted his pockets for his car keys. Kono grabbed them from them from the main screen and threw them to him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, I think that it's about time that me and Allie had a talk." Danny informed.

"This is not going to go well." Kono whispered to herself as Danny stormed out of the office.

It wasn't long before Danny arrived at Catherine's, using the sirens on the Camaro to get there faster, wondering how he could have let her get drunk, wasn't he supposed to be keeping an eye on her? He banged on Catherine's apartment door and waited impatiently for her to answer it.

"She's in the living room." Catherine informed. When Danny saw Allie asleep on the sofa he couldn't help but feel guilt and pity towards her.

"Thanks Catherine. Allie. It's Danno, time to wake up kiddo."

"Did my dad come home yet?" she sobbed, keeping her eyes shut but sitting up slightly.

"Let's get you home." Danny replied, lifting Allie from the sofa when it was clear that she couldn't walk.

**This ones kind of short but I hope you like it anyways, there will be a longer one up soon x**

**Reviews are amazing things xx**


	30. Shattered Coffee Cups

**For this chapter you have the huge spider in my room to thank. Seriously the biggest spider I've ever seen, so huge it was wearing combat boots, a top hat and was carrying a briefcase! You also have my best friend Sam to thank who spent half an hour on the phone to me calming me down because I couldn't find said spider. I also dropped my phone in a pint of lager so I had to completely re write this chapter and the following couple because I write them on there so sorry for the delay.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Thanks for the review!**

**Hope and Love: My thoughts exactly.**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: I was going to put Narnia but for some reason didn't! If Danno gets a chance he probably will, if Allie doesn't get there first.**

**Haya: Thankyou, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Francis2: I know, things are kind of sucking for her right now. **

**As always I don't own Five-0, I do own Allie.**

**If you have any methods of finding/disposing of scary spiders please let me know!**

The thing about a drunk Alistria McGarrett is that she was brutally honest and had a tendency to say exactly what she was thinking. Danny lay her on the sofa and made her drink a litre of water before letting her sleep.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"No problem kiddo."

"Why isn't my dad here?" she asked.

"You know why Allie." Danny replied, not sure that he really understood his partner's thought process or actions.

"I know what he's doing. I just don't get why he's there. He sucks as a dad. I have a dad who only cares about revenge and a mother that is out to kill my father. Yey for me. I win the messed up family award." Allie rambled drunkenly.

"Alistria, you need to stop talking like this."

"Nah eh. Al-e-stre-a. I think. You're a good dad Danny. Why can't I have a dad like you?" Allie yawned.

"You do kiddo. You've got Steve. Go to sleep."

** "**Rachel was wrong you know. She should have picked you." Allie said, half asleep. Danny smiled and covered Allie up with a blanket before heading into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. There would be no sense in trying to talk to Allie now, she was far too out of it for her to take any of what he would say in.

To Danny's surprise, Allie was the first up, making herself breakfast noisily in the kitchen. It was because of said noisy breakfast making that Danny was awoken from upstairs and he came down to investigate the sound that he thought was a break in which was why he brought his service weapon.

"Allie, what are you doing? It's not even 8 yet." Danny complained as he put his gun on safety and lay it carefully on the kitchen counter.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?" Allie asked.

"Allie, we need to talk." Danny sighed. Allie had known that she couldn't avoid this conversation for long, she had known it had been coming.

"You know me and Kono and Chin all love you and we're always here for you if you need us, and you know that your dad loves you." Danny started.

"Yeah. I know." Allie replied, staring at her coffee cup as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"All of this has to stop. The getting into trouble at school, getting drunk, turning up at Catherine's demanding help finding Steve." Danny said.

"You can't tell me what to do. Why can't anybody else see how stupid this is! My dad's walking into a trap, he's so warped by his petty revenge fantasies that he's left his own daughter to fend for herself! I could live with it when he was a SEAL, at least then he was fighting for his country!" Allie shouted, completely losing it and throwing her coffee cup to the ground causing it to shatter and her coffee to spill all over the floor as she fell to her knees in tears, getting soaked with the coffee. Danny was immediately at her side, automatically going into parent mode.

"I know that it's hard but your dad's going to be okay. He's doing this because he wants you to be safe and it's the only way he knows how to that. When has he not come home? Never. You need to talk to us kid. Come on, you're coming on a ride along. You better go upstairs and get changed." Danny explained as he helped Allie to her feet. Allie just nodded, wiped her eyes and then went upstairs to change.

After she had just emotionally lost it, Danny didn't want to let Allie out of his sight for fear that she may do something that she may regret so decided that having her ride shotgun with him was the easiest way to keep her calm. Steve would have a lot of explaining to do when he got back. If he got back at all, maybe Allie was right and Steve wouldn't make it home this time. Danny could see where Allie was coming from, she hadn't had the most stable of upbringings, a constantly absent (until recently) mother and a father who went away on missions for his country. The only stable link she had had been her grandfather, Jack McGarrett who had been killed by her mother so when her father was risking his life for no reason that she could comprehend, she just lost it. It was because she was so emotional that made her different from her father, Allie could handle anything as long as she had her dad nearby but once he wasn't there anymore she didn't know what to do.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review, I answer them all and love reading them.**

**Have a great weekend!**

**And since I'm British I suppose I better raise a glass to Queen Elizabeth II on her Diamond Jubilee. Long live the Queen and all that jazz.**


	31. Additions and Confrontations

**Olivia Marie 20: As always, as you wish. Many surprised await you!**

**Francis2: Yeah, things are bound to get worse before they get better.**

**Oc: Thank you! Read on and find out!**

**JediDaughter1: Glad you liked it, the feeling's mutual when it comes to Allie. It got to the point where I called my boyfriend when I saw it again so that he could get rid of it.**

**Hope and love: As you wish. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0**** because if I did then Danny would be Charles' dad (which is a terrible name by the way) and Danny would be with Rachel**** (which I can't remember if I've put in this fic so as of now Rachel and Danny are back together!)****. Oh and Steve would have his shirt off more **

**Here is an extra-long chapter for my loyal readers who have this on alert. I own Allie, she is my creation. Kalena is a bitch, that is all.**

**Enjoy, leave a comment, they make me smile and that means more updates.**

It took a few weeks for Allie to return to some small sense of normality even though she could not explain the itching feeling that was ever present at the back of her head. Grace has convinced her to get back into the dance studio without really meaning to and Allie was using this as a means of therapy rather than alcohol. She spent hours at a time in the studio though didn't yet feel comfortable with going back to teaching like she used to, deciding to take whatever free space she could dance in, blasting the music loudly. It was on one of these days that Allie was in the dance studio getting all her aggression out in an improvised routine to Evanescene- What You Want. Glad that her high tops were taking away the pressure of her feet stamping on the ground multiple times, she felt to a certain degree that the lyrics fitted her life at this particular moment as she sang along.

"Hello, hello remember me, I'm everything you can't control. Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe a way we can break through." Concentrating on the lyrics and the moves were comforting to her, making her focus on them instead of on her dad. But songs can't last forever and the track ended, leaving her with silence and sweat practically falling down her face. A slow clap emerging from the door behind her. Allie turned to face the source of the noise, knowing exactly who it was before she looked up at the mirror to see who stood there.

"Get out."

"Alistria." She said.

"Get out.

"Please. I am your mother." Kalena added.

"I repeat. Get out." Allie replied very calmly, trying not to let her emotions over rule her.

"I just want to talk." Kalena seemed to be sincere so Allie felt that she should give her the benefit of the doubt this one time yet another part of her told her that she should call Danny straight away and tell him what was going on. Not sure on which of these to do she retrieved her iPhone from the dock as that had been her source of music and sent Danny a single word. _Listen._ Before she called him a second later, leaving it on speaker in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Frasier to tell him I'm done and that I've locked up." She lied easily, pulling the keys from her bag for extra measure. Once she was sure that Danny had picked up the phone Allie grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Under immediate pressure that she now had to keep Kalena talking until Danny arrived.

"If I listen to you will you go away Kalena?" Allie asked.

"All I'm asking is that you listen."

"First I have a few questions." Allie added. Not wanting to miss this opportunity.

"Of course. Anything."

"Why did you lie about my dad? You knew he was my biological father. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. He doesn't deserve you." Kalena replied, taking a few hurried steps towards Allie before Allie held up her hand.

"Don't come any closer. What makes you think that you deserve to be a part of my life? You killed my grandfather. When dad was on missions and you were AWOL he was there. You took advantage of the fact that he was a good man who cared about his only granddaughter."

"I carried you for nine months."

"Seven. I was premature. Shows how much you've been paying attention to the birth of your only child." Allie interrupted.

"You're not my only child. I have a son. A son who needs his big sister." Kalena revealed.

"I have a brother?" Allie asked in astonishment.

"Yes. He's just turned 1. He's in the car if you want to see him."

"Then I feel sorry for him having a mother like you. How long is it going to be before you leave him. Is it longer than the 6 weeks when you left me."

"I was a child Alistria. Your place is with us. Your father left you here. He doesn't love you."

"So now that you've revealed that I have a brother, dare I ask who his father is?" Allie asked.

"If you mean Wo Fat then no, he isn't his father. Steven and I got together a couple of weeks before you grandfather's death."

"Murder. You murdered him! You bitch! How dare you try and blackmail me with my baby brother and then try to pass off my grandfather's death as an accident!" Allie said finally losing it swinging for the woman who called herself her mother. Kalena being caught off guard by her daughter's actions took a couple of seconds to get back into defensive mode, being as careful as she could not to injure Allie, pushing her away at every opportunity.

"It's not me you're angry at." Kalena replied, trying to regain control of the situation.

"I'm damn sure it is!" Allie shouted, launching herself at Kalena again just as Danny, Kono, Chin and Joe walked through the door with their guns raised.

"Hey! Hands up where I can see them!" Danny shouted which immediately made Allie stop and run towards the door that the cavalry had just entered where Kono had her arms outstretched, checking that the teenager was alright as Chin and Danny arrested Kalena. As Kono fussed over Allie, she didn't notice the teenager take her service weapon from its holster and run towards Kalena.

"Where is he?" Allie asked, holding the weapon to Kalena's head.

"Allie put the gun down." Danny tried to coax, reaching a hand out to Allie.

"Kill me. I'll never tell you." Kalena said with a smile and a bloody lip from where Allie had punched her moments before. Knowing that this was a lost cause she took Kono's gun and pointed it at her own head, knowing that the safety was on even if nobody else in the room did.

"Where is he you son of a bitch?" Allie screamed.

"Alistria. Put the gun down now!" Joe demanded.

"The black sedan in the parking lot. Back seat." Kalena answered quickly, immediately Allie put the gun down, handing it to Danny as she ran towards the fire exit door which led to the parking lot, pulling off her high tops so that she could run faster. The parking lot was pretty empty and had only one black sedan in it which she ran to as fast as she could, not caring that the concrete was burning the soles of her feet. She was surprised that there wasn't anybody in the driver's seat and opened the back door assuming to find somebody but again found nobody except for a small crying baby boy with dark hair and grey eyes that were identical to that of his sister. Kono was right behind Allie and looked in shock as she pulled the crying baby from the car who immediately began to calm in his sister's arms.

"Alistria Marina Imogen McGarrett. Explain. Now." Danny demanded, looking from Allie to the baby and back again.

"He's my baby-" Allie began.

"He's your baby! What since when did you have a kid, you're only 17!" Danny interrupted.

"Brother! Baby brother Daniel. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" Allie asked.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Kono advised as they slowly walked towards Allie's car.

"What about Kalena?" Allie asked, looking towards the dance studio.

"Joe and Chin are taking care of it. We're staying at Rachel's. No arguments." Danny said as he pulled the car seat from the back of the sedan and placed it in Allie's Falcon.

Life had just got a heck of a lot more complicated in Hawaii.

**So what do you think? Too much? Going off on a tangent? I have no idea what to call this latest McGarrett so leave a suggestion in the review section and I'll pick my fav.**

**Janie x**


	32. Phonecall

**Hope and love: Those are awesome names, they are defiantly on the list!**

**Deadlikedoctorwho: Yep, Steve's his dad, it'll get explained more in the next couple of chapters.**

**Rosered33: It's on the list! Thank you!**

**KimmieFern: She is defiantly one of my favourite characters to write for. I take it that if I killed her off that you'd be disappointed?**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Yey, it's the reviewer with the best username ever! That was actually one of the initial names I was thinking of, are you reading my mind again?**

**JediDaughter1: Just so you know, your review took up the entire screen of my Blackberry **** which is just amazing! ****As for Allie, she certainly knows how to manipulate her mother to her advantage, I dislike Kalena so much that I don't want to kill her off yet just because I enjoy Allie having a go at her. You're the second person to suggest Parker so I'm giving it some serious thought. My granddad's called Charles but he just gets Charlie**** because he detests it.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0, this is sad and makes me cry.**

After deciding that he was way out of his depth with Allie and her baby brother, Danny decided that it would be best if he took them to Rachel's since Charles wasn't much older that the as of yet unnamed McGarrett junior.

"Danny? What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we need your help, I've got Allie in the car, we've just arrested her mom and it turns out she had a secret in the form of a toddler." Danny explained. Rachel looked at him in disbelief and walked towards the car in her drive way. It was dark outside and the night's excitement had taken its toll on Allie who had fallen asleep in the back seat of her car with her hand over her brother's car seat.

"Of course. Do you want get Allie and I'll get him." Rachel whispered. Danny nodded and opened the door so that Rachel could get the toddler out of the car. Danny lifted Allie carefully from the car and walked towards the house.

"Danno?" Allie asked as she laid on the sofa in the early hours of the morning.

"Shh, it's okay kiddo."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Allie asked.

"He's fine, he's asleep upstairs with Rachel and Charlie. Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm okay." Allie said, pulling her knees up to her chest. However Danny wasn't satisfied with this answer so looked at her sympathetically, resting his elbows on his knees.

"How are you really?" Danny asked.

"Really, I'm fine. Or at least I will be when my dad's back home and Kalena's behind bars." Allie admitted.

"We're trying to get hold of your dad, any idea how to tell him about junior upstairs. What's his name by the way?"

"I don't know, she never told me. I think we should give him a new name anyways, a fresh start. What do you think?" Allie asked.

"I think you're right." Danny began before his phone started to ring in his pocket. Wondering who it could be at this early hour of the morning. He looked at the screen and saw that no number appeared on the screen.

"Detective Danny Williams."

"Danny it's Steve." At this point Danny immediately put the phone on speaker so that Allie could hear. She immediately knew who it was before she heard her father speak.

"Where the hell have you been!" Allie demanded.

"Hi _keiki_, I can't tell you where I am for security reasons but I'll be home soon." Steve said, sounding happy as soon as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Security reasons my ass!" Allie nearly shouted.

"Why don't you go upstairs and check everything's alright." Danny suggested, taking the phone back and changing it back to handset so that he could tell his partner what had happened over the next 24 hours, well most of it, he was planning to leave out his son until he got back, it wasn't the kind of thing that you could tell somebody over the phone, especially his short tempered, jump first think rarely partner.

Rachel had fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery and was still asleep when Allie walked in, looking down at the baby boy that occupied the travel crib. Allie smiled and took the opportunity to just look at her baby brother. Like his big sister he hadn't inherited their mother's colouring and had dark hair like their father. Allie really hoped that Kalena hadn't lied this time and that Steve was this little boy's father, Steve had always wanted a son, someone he could play football with and do all the things that he just couldn't do with his dancing daughter.

"What should we call you mister?" she asked, leaning down so that her hair was just above the little boy who woke up as she spoke with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Master McGarrett. How are you today?" Allie asked, knowing that he couldn't answer.

"He's lucky to have a big sister like you." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Steve was both happy and angry to be back in Hawaii; happy that he would be back with his daughter but angry that he had left in the first place to pursue Kalena who had been waiting for him to leave the entire time. As much as he wanted to go straight to his daughter, he needed to confront Kalena, the woman who had caused so much pain and disruption in their life. He sat in the visiting room waiting for Kalena to arrive on the opposite side of the glass. When she finally made her appearance all Steve felt was anger and forced himself to pick up the phone and waited for her to do the same.

"Why?" Steve demanded, a vein almost popping on his forehead.

"Because you don't deserve them." Kalena replied angrily.

"What do you mean them? Who's them?" Steve shouted and all Kalena did was smile and stand up so that she could be escorted back to her cell, laughing at the fact that she was one up on Steve.

**Still taking suggestions for Mini-McGarrett's name. In the next chapter we have Allie and Steve reunited.**

**What do you think then?**

**Will it all kick off?**

**What's next now that Kalena's behind bars?**

**Is this all part of Kalena's master plan?**

**How will Steve cope with a toddler and a teenager?**


	33. Reunions

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Me too, trust me he is but shhh. Thank you for the review as always.**

**Carson3: Welcome, don't think I've had a review from you before so thank you!**

**JediDaughter1: Fireworks are defiantly on the horizon, but then again, aren't they always.**

**KimmieFern: Then I won't do it, it's a very evil question. As for Kalena, you'll have to read on and see won't you.**

**Hope and love: Glad you liked it! **

**Mandy-chick00: I agree it's a cool name but I've already got a character called Niko in another story and I don't want to get confused, thanks anyways though!**

**StellaSMacked: Glad you're enjoying it so far! Stay tuned!**

**I still don't own Hawaii Five-0, which is the saddest thing that I've ever heard. I own Alistria McGarrett and her baby brother, who shall be named in this chapter as will the reunion between Allie and Steve.**

Allie was starting to get the hang of having her brother around and they were staying at Rachel's since she had more than enough baby stuff and both Charles and McGarrett Junior, who had been given that temporary name, had seemed to become quite good friends, something that Danny was a bit unsteady about, especially if this little boy was anything like his father. Danny could already tell that Allie was protective over him which wasn't a necessarily a bad thing. Rachel had agreed to watch McGarrett Junior while Danny and Allie home to get some of her stuff since they still had no clue to when Steve would be returning because of him being purposefully vague on the subject, as well as Allie leaving the Falcon at home so that it wasn't blocking Rachel's driveway. Since Kalena was behind bars Allie didn't think to check the house before running upstairs to grab herself some spare clothes before re-joining Danny in the kitchen, her bag full with the zip almost bursting.

"You got enough stuff there?" Danny asked sarcastically, emptying the contents of the refrigerator into the bin, most of it now out of date.

"I don't know how long my dad's going to be." Allie replied as she headed to the door. She pulled the door towards her, still looking at Danny so didn't immediately notice that somebody was on the other side of the door.

"Aloha _keiki._" He said with a smile and Allie couldn't help but smile and jump into his arms like she did when she was smaller. She took the moment just to be happy that her father was back to stay, completely forgetting about the fact that they now had a new addition to the family and that he had some serious explaining to do.

"Aloha. You leave for 3 months and the best I get is an aloha!" Allie demanded, freeing herself from her father's arms, dropping her bag where she stood and walking back into the house.

"I'm sorry I left but I thought I was doing what was best for you to keep you safe. I was wrong and I am so so sorry." Steve grovelled, ignoring his partner for now, his daughter was more important and he knew that Danny would understand that.

"Did you hook up with Kalena just before Grandpa was murdered?" Allie asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Steve retaliated, not wanting to discuss anything to do with his sex life with his daughter.

"I need to know if it's true." Allie replied.

"Yes, alright it's true, but what has that got to do with anything?" Steve repeated and Allie just looked over at Danny for reassurance.

"Congratulations brah. It's a boy." Danny added. It took a moment for Steve to actually hear the words that had just left Danny's mouth, he had been listening but he just hadn't _heard _them.

"What?" Steve asked, the only sentence to escape his mouth as his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I've got a brother dad. Your son." Allie said, all of her anger towards her father suddenly vanishing as the subject turned to the most innocent party in this family dispute.

"Allie needs to get back to Rachel's before McGarrett Junior screams the house down, he's become quite attached to his big sister. Are you coming?" Danny asked carefully as Steve was still clearly in shock. It was at that moment that Steve understood what Kalena meant about him not deserving _them _and he had not been expecting it. Kalena just seemed to always have something up her sleeve. An ace card that Steve was never expecting.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Steve replied as he walked to the Camaro in a daze as if not really paying attention to his surroundings. Not that anybody could blame him, he's just found out that he was a father again and that was a lot to handle, never mind Steven McGarrett.

Allie showed her father upstairs to the nursery where her brother was taking a nap. The rain had started as soon as they were in the car and hadn't shown any sign of stopping soon so the only sound was the gentle thud of the rain as an uneasy silence filled the small room.

"What's his name?" Steve asked.

"We don't know, it was one of the many things that Kalena refuses to tell us so we've been thinking of a new name for him." Allie explained as she leant against the door frame with her arms folded against her chest.

"What do you think we should call him?" Steve asked, looking from his daughter to his son and back again.

"I kind of like Lucas." Allie admitted, feeling a great deal of pressure on naming her little brother.

"I like Lucas." Steve agreed, holding out his arm for his daughter to come and stand beside him.

"Lucas J or Lucas S?" Allie asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve enquired, looking down at Allie confused.

"Well you're Steven J after Grandpa so are we carrying on the tradition?" Allie explained.

"I think he should be Lucas A. After his beautiful sister." Steve replied, kissing the top of Allie's head who just looked up at him seriously.

"Flattery will get you nowhere McGarrett." Allie added.

**So, what do you think?**

**Leave a review, I review everything I read so I'll love you forever if you did the same!**


	34. Visitations

**JediDaughter1: I know right! Even with Kalena behind bars things are about to get complicated. Wo Fat is still at large remember.**

**Francis2: I've got a name for him now, Allie is relatively mature for her age and at that point she didn't really have much of a choice, she just got on with it the best that she could.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 except in my head which is a crazy place.**

**School starts again tomorrow so I'm not going to be updating as much but I'll update whenever I can.**

Steve McGarrett still couldn't believe that he had a son but the DNA test that Max had performed confirmed it. He felt both incredibly blessed at the fact that he had two healthy children but also robbed because he had missed the first year of his son's life. He hadn't been to the prison to see Kalena, refusing to on the basis that to him she was dead and now him and his children could move on with their lives without looking over their shoulders.

Allie McGarrett didn't think of her mother as dead. There were too many questions unasked that she needed answers to and her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. As with most teenagers, as soon as her father had forbidden her to do something, that only made her keener to do it. Her father had forbade her from going to the correctional facility where her mother was being held. Allie had already being weighting the pros and cons of visiting her mother when her father forbade her which pretty much made the decision for her.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk." Allie said. Feeling safe with an inch of bullet proof glass between them.

"You betrayed me Alistria." Kalena spat.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Allie replied. A reply that Kalena did not seem happy with in the slightest.

"All I wanted was to be back in your life and away from McGarrett and his influence." Kalena replied, clearly trying not to lose her control as Allie figuratively pressed her buttons.

"You don't just suddenly want to be back in my life for no reason. Why?" Allie asked.

"When I had your brother I realised how much I had missed with you. Anthony was my wake up call." Kalena answered.

"We changed his name. A fresh start for all of us." Allie added, seeming confident with the glass between them in a way that she wouldn't be without the it there. It was hear that she could tell the truth and not hide behind the hatred, anger and empty threats.

"Where's your father? Does he know you're here?" Kalena asked, a smile on her face as if she already knew the answer, maybe there was more of the mother in the daughter than Allie wished to admit.

"He's not here." Allie replied, ever so carefully dodging the question.

"That's not what I asked."

"No he doesn't." Allie admitted. "Why did you come back now and don't you dare say Lucas because all of this happened before he was born."

"Lucas?"

"Yes Lucas. Why did you come back?" Allie demanded, her anger beginning to creep up again.

"There are people that want your Steven dead. I just wanted to get you out of the firing line." Kalena replied, actually sounding sincere for once.

"Like Wo Fat?" Allie asked. All she had on him was his name but she hoped that by pretending to know more than she did that she might get some more information on him. It wasn't like she could go up to her dad and ask about Wo Fat, it would defiantly set off his parental alarm bells and she would be on the next flight to her Aunt Mary's, even then that would be if she was lucky.

"How do you know about Wo Fat?" Kalena asked almost in shock.

"Heard my dad talking about him to Danny." Allie shrugged, acting like it was a no big deal which it was because it was a blatant lie.

"Yes, like Wo Fat. I made a deal with him as soon as I found out that he was going to kill Steven. In return for my services, I was allowed to get you out alive. You're my blood Alistria. I care about you." Kalena replied, placing her hand on the glass as if to ask Allie to do the same.

"Did you really think that if my dad was dead that I would still go to you willingly?" Allie asked.

"Time's up." The prison guard said, Without any further argument or a goodbye, Allie stood up from her chair and walked towards the door to collect her bag and jacket. As soon as she had exited the prison's gate she breathed a sigh of relief. Not entirely sure if she would come again, after all she didn't have all her answers yet. She just hoped that her dad didn't find out before she got those answers. Despite what Kalena had tried to convince her of, Allie's opinion of her mother had not changed and decided that she would quietly investigate her claims.

**Please leave a review, if you've got any suggestions then please let me know, what do you think of the characters? Any questions for any of them?**


	35. First Steps

**Olivia Marie: 20: Will do, any suggestions about how I can improve?**

**Francis2: Me too, I think that her need for answers is going to get her into trouble though.**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Thank you! You suggested it so you should take some of the credit!**

**Hope and love: Glad you enjoyed it, any way that I can improve?**

**JediDaughter1: He most defiantly will, the question is when. No need to apologise, it's the truth she is. Wo Fat is going to be coming into this soon and causing a hell of a lot of trouble. It isn't the same time scale as in the TV series so it might get a bit confusing.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I own all my own characters, Allie, Lucas, Kalena, ect. And if you're on twitter you should follow me janiedevlin**

By the second or third week of having Lucas with them, the McGarrett's had fallen into a routine which Steve for one was glad about, it allowed him to bring in the military schedule that he had missed since he had been off active duty.

"Allie, move it!" Steve called as he banged on the bathroom door.

"I am _**not **_in the navy so therefore do not need a navy shower. I am a teenage girl, I will shower as long as I like." Allie argued but it wasn't long before she was stomping down the stairs in a white spaghetti strap top, short denim shorts and blue pumps. She picked Lucas up from crawling out of the back porch and then sat on the sofa as she got him dressed.

"He decided that he was going to wear his breakfast again." Steve explained, taking his cup of coffee and sitting in one of the arm chairs, flicking on the TV to check the news before he went into work.

"Go play with dad." Allie said cheerfully as she placed him down on the carpet and went to fetch his shoes. Steve watched his son crawl happily across the carpet towards him and then demand to be picked up so that he could sit on his father's knee only to want to go back to Allie the second she was back in the room so Steve returned him to the rug. Lucas sat very still on the rug for a few seconds and then pushed himself up on his feet so that he was on all fours.

"Dad." Allie said very calmly, not taking her eyes from her brother.

"Huh?" he asked, noticing that Allie was looking at the toddler indicating that he should do the same.

"Come on Lucas." Allie coaxed, kneeling down on the floor and then sitting on her knees about a foot away with her arms outstretched. Steve grabbed his phone from his pocket and set on filming the milestone moment, the first he had been witness to in his young son's life. Clearly using all of his concentration, he took a small wobbly step towards Allie which had her smiling widely but not making a noise so that she didn't disrupt his concentration. Taking two more steps, Lucas ended up stumbling into his sister's arms who lifted him up and swung him around happily.

"Good job, buddy, you'll be running around in no time." Steve said proudly. "We better get you to school and him to day care."

"I'll just go and grab my bag. Am I driving myself or are you taking me?" Allie asked as she went to collect her bag from the bottom of the staircase.

"The Falcon's been rattling about a bit so I'll look at it tonight." Steve replied.

"What are you smirking about, please don't smirk it makes me nervous." Danny said as soon as Steve walked into the bullpen. It was true that usually when Steve smirked it meant that something dangerous was about to happen but then again, until recently, he didn't have a great deal to be happy about.

"Luke took his first steps this morning." Steve said proudly. Kono turned to her cousin and held out her hand.

"Pay up." She ordered smugly.

"What are they betting on now?" Steve asked, slightly confused.

"On how long it would take you to shorten Lucas to Luke." Kono replied, counting the dollar bills that Chin had just handed her before holding her hand out to Danny for his cut.

"It's been a quiet couple of weeks." Danny explained, pulling out his wallet, "All we've had is the Laura Hills case which is bringing up a lot of dead ends. A package came for you this morning when you were in your meeting with the governor."

Upon opening his office door, he saw the same brown envelope that he had been getting every week for the past few months. He had a certain idea what would be inside it, something from inside his father's stolen tool box that had all the evidence on Wo Fat. Whoever it was that was sending him the information was apparently wanting to help him and stay anonymous at the same time, Steve wasn't the kind of person who liked to be led when it came to investigations, especially when they involved his own family history.

**Please leave a review I answer all of them so if you've got any questions no matter how random please send then and I'll do my best to answer them!**

**In the next chapter we have Allie's prom and Steve going to see Governor Jameson.**


	36. Blind Fury

**JediDaughter1: It's really hot where I live right now so I'm basing it on what me and my friends have been wearing recently, that's the way I'm planning for this to go, Wo Fat is still at large remember, Kalena was just a foot soldier.**

**Nextauthor101: Ahhhh thank you! That means a lot!**

**Hope and love: As you wish.**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: you ask, I write.**

**Francis2: They are aren't they. **

**Sally: And you've read all of it so far! Wow, that's a lot to read in a short period of time. I will continue until I run out of ideas which doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon. I've got my final one next Wednesday but that's just the exhibition so it should go okay. Glad you're enjoying it! Stay tuned!**

**Don't own Hawaii Five-0.**

**Firstly, here's A****llie's prom dress. ** www. #d

**Secondly, leave a review**

**For this chapter you have both my head of year for sending me home from sixth form due to tiredness and my german shepard Bear who is currently pinning my legs to the sofa.**

It was difficult for Steve to comprehend that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. He sat on the sofa of his living room with Danny, Chin and Joe waiting for Allie to come down the stairs for her grand reveal.

"Steve, she's going to prom, what's the worst that could happen?" Danny asked.

"Danny, when's Allie's birthday?" Steve asked, hoping that his partner would take the hint.

"December 25th, also known as Christmas." Danny replied, figuring out the rest of the information in his head. "Which is 6 months after what will have been your senior prom."

"Allie's a smart kid. She'll be fine." Joe replied confidently because he was more sure of that about Allie than he was about her father at her age.

Kono was the first down the stairs, jogging down them two at a time. As soon as they saw her, they all stood up and faced the stair case. Allie carefully walked down the stairs trying not to trip over her dress. As graceful as she was, walking down stairs in a long dress and stupidly high heels wasn't easy. It wouldn't surprise her if her dad asked her if she was drunk. Allie looked first at her father and smiled at his stunned reaction.

"That look right there is worth the same as the cost of this dress." Allie said.

"Is it too late to tell you that I've changed my mind and you're not going to prom?" Steve asked semi-playfully.

"Yep." Allie replied.

"You look so beautiful." Steve replied as he hugged his daughter who was only just a bit smaller than he was in the heels like she was wearing. Another thing that reminded Steve of just how much Allie had grown up. Allie pulled away and smiled her father's smile. She might have not noticed how quickly she had grown up but everybody else in the room did.

"Just so you know, this is going to be 10 times worse with Gracie." Allie said as she hugged Danny.

"How am I doing on the test run?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Grace and Charlie are lucky to have a dad like you Danno." Allie replied, getting the shock of her life when she felt a tug on the bottom of her dress only to look down and to see Lucas looking up at her, impatiently demanding to be picked up. Steve picked up his son and handed him to Allie and Joe pulled out the camera and took a photo.

"Steven, get in the damn photo with your kids." Joe ordered and Steve's years of training made him instantly obey even though he hadn't been under his authority for many years. Steve couldn't look prouder of his daughter if he tried, he had gotten lucky when he got her, it was because of that innocent little girl that Steve was the way he was today.

It was 8pm when Steve finally decided to open the envelope that had been left on his desk earlier that day. Inside he found a floppy disk inside and Steve was simply unable to wait until the morning so went into the garage where the old computer was being stored. There was only one file on the disk which he opened. A profile of Governor Pat Jameson, linking her to Wo Fat the year that Steve's mother had been murdered. Fury filled Steve's mind as he stormed back into the house, desperately looking for his car keys, only to be brought back to reality by the crying of his son. He had a small son to care for now, he couldn't be reckless now, he would have to make arrangements for him. He needed to know the truth so put Lucas in his car seat and drove straight to Kono's. Making plans for when he got to the Governor's private residence, how he was going to get in, what he was going to do, not thinking about the consequences or exploring all the possible outcomes like he had been taught to as a SEAL. All he knew was that Jameson was going away for a long time. She was going to confess for crimes and she was going to pay the price for ripping his family apart. His mother had never had the chance to see her grandchildren and that was something that Steve would eternally feel angry about.

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	37. Alarm Bells

**Francis2: That she is and yes he does. He's not always the tough guy, occasionally he lets the tough guy walls down.**

**JediDaughter1: No you don't, you love it when he does stupid things, it makes good reading. Same with the weather, one week we had snow and the next a heat wave, it's crazy, I don't know whether to wear beach shorts or a parka! **

**Hope and love: As you wish.**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: Glad you liked it, Steve and Allie have a tendency to be reckless. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER?**

**Obviously don't own it. **

Danny was just about to relax on the sofa when his phone rang, the screen informing him that it was Kono so of course he answered it with no question just like he did with the rest of the members of Five-0, with the addition of Allie and Grace.

"Kono." Danny said.

"Danny, is Steve with you?" she asked.

"We do live separately you know. Why, what's up?" Danny asked, alarm bells already starting to ring.

"He just dropped Lucas at my place." Kono replied, setting off the important alarm bells. If something had happened with Allie he would have taken Lucas with him, if it was work related he would have left him with Danny. Unless Steve didn't want his partner to know. Then Danny clicked. The envelopes. The envelopes with the contents of Jack McGarrett's toolbox. They had known for a while that Jack had been investigating Governor Jameson but they just didn't know why.

"Kono, I need you to bring Luke to my place. Like, right now. How long ago did Steve drop him off?" Danny asked, already climbing the stairs to where Rachel was putting Grace to bed.

"About an hour ago, I'll be there in ten."

"I'll give you half of that." Danny said before hanging up the phone and walking into the nursery.

"Danny, what's the matter?" Rachel asked, already seeing the worry in her husband's eyes.

"Steve's in trouble, Kono's bringing Luke over so I need you to watch him while we fix this." Danny said.

"Of course." Rachel replied. Understanding that Danny didn't have time to answer questions and even if he did, Danny would have no answers for her.

Waiting for Kono was agonising, time seemed to slow and he was beginning to get frustrated, Danny was already in the garage with Rachel when Kono pulled up, quickly handing the young McGarrett over to Rachel before returning to her car and following Danny out of the drive and down the street, blue lights flashing. All Danny could think about was how stupid his partner was, after everything that had happened with Kalena he was still hell bent on revenge, he had 2 kids to care for now, he could use the excuse that Allie was almost grown up anymore.

"Damn it Steve pick up the phone!" Danny cursed as he sped up when they were little more than a mile away from the Governor's house.

"I hope you're happy Steven. We've been waiting a long time for you to let your guard down, to act on impulse." Wo Fat smiled as Steve lay on the floor, coming back into consciousness. The Governor was dead, shot by Wo Fat who then framed Steve for the homicide. The last words that left Wo Fat's mouth caused him more terror than anything else in his life.

"I'll take good care of your children." Wo Fat added, a clear essence of evil to his voice.

"You bastard. Stay away. From Allie and Luke." Steve warned, using every ounce of effort he had within him.

Allie had known something was up when her father hadn't answered the phone. It was 11, the time that they'd agreed that he was to pick her up so she stood on the steps of her school with her date and a couple of their friends waiting for him to appear. She took her phone from her clutch bag and dialled her dad again, this time it went straight to voice mail. This couldn't be good. Amber and Bobby said goodnight and headed towards their designated car leaving only Allie and Matt standing there. Matt leaned in for a kiss as a car drove past but stopped when he heard what he thought was a car backfire twice, he looked down at Allie and saw a growing red patch on the front of her white dress as Allie put her hand to it, pulling it away and finding her hand soaked with her own blood.

**Aren't I evil! The Governor's dead, Steve's been framed for murder of said Governor and Allie got shot. Generally not a good night for most people.**

**What do you think? Reviews are always welcome!**


	38. Close to Home

**Danielawilliams: Why thank you, damn, you were joking about me being evil? Lol. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Nextauthor101: Thank you! It's cool, I'll describe it a lot more in this chapter for you. As for the plot line, barely, borrowing bits and pieces here and there.**

**JediDaughter1: Thank you, glad to hear it, this time it's not Kalena though, its Wo Fat so there is more than one evil at work! All the more reason to love Steve!**

**Francis2: Oh no indeed.**

**Hope and love: That I shall.**

**Aolanscluver: I hope this makes it up to you!**

**AdaYuki: Cliff-hangers are evil and I didn't intend for it to be that way, I just had a mental block and it looked like a good place to stop.**

**I don't own Five-0, I wish I did but I don't so I'm going to drink coke instead.**

When Steve shouted to Danny that it was Wo Fat who killed the Governor, Danny believed him. What other choice did he have? Steve was his partner and trusted him completely. "Danny get Allie and Luke!" Steve shouted, knowing that he would understand. "Chin what's going on let him go, we have immunity as Five-0!"

Danny tried to reason. "You don't get it Danny. There is no Five-0 anymore." Chin replied just as there was a voice on Chin's radio. "Shooting at Melrose Academy. One casualty, female. Medical and police units respond." everybody heard the message including Danny and Steve. "Danny!" Steve shouted from inside the cruiser, Danny immediately understood and ran to his car and sped towards Melrose Academy, praying that it wasn't Allie.

By the time Danny arrived, the paramedics were already on the scene but he couldn't see who they were working on. He ran towards them, no matter how fast he ran it wouldn't be fast enough. He didn't see her face as they rushed her into the ambulance, all he saw was a bloodied white dress that confirmed to him it was Alistria McGarrett. He ran up to paramedics and began his demands.

"Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?" he asked, clear fear in his voice.

"Can you ask who you are sir?" a paramedic asked, focusing on Allie who clearly was not alright and in a lot of danger as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Detective Danny Williams, Five-0, I'm her dad's partner." Danny explained.

"Danny?" Allie asked, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Get in." the paramedic ordered, Allie's confirmation erasing all doubt. Danny jumped into the ambulance and held Allie's hand tightly as they rushed her to the hospital. Her dress ripped from the paramedics. It was the damp, previously flowing white material and the tiny gems that made up the single shoulder strap. He sat there, promising her that she was going to be okay, even though he wasn't completely sure himself.

Steve didn't know anything about what happened with Allie but he knew that the possibility that it could have been her would be driving him crazy. He called in a favour to Chin at HPD to get a message to Steve. If Allie died, Steve would be crushed and there would be no stopping him, he would go straight after Wo Fat and then after Kalena.

The one thing you couldn't deny about Steven McGarrett was that he was a passionate father. Danny had lost count of the amount of shooting cases he'd investigated, both in Hawaii and New Jersey, during all of those cases he'd managed to stay emotionally detached. But this was just too close to home for him.

He regarded Allie as his adopted daughter and Grace was proud to call Allie her sister. How was he supposed to explain this to Grace, Allie's in hospital fighting for her life because she got shot? Even though he was emotionally involved, Danny was determined that he was going to be the one investigating this case. Steve wouldn't expect anything less, and now that Five-0 has been disbanded it wasn't as if he had a job to go to. He also had to get Steve cleared and released as well as making sure that Kalena stayed behind bars.

When Kono arrived she filled Danny in on what Steve had been charged with and the evidence against him. He in turn told her everything he knew about Allie, which wasn't a lot since the doctors hadn't been out to tell him anything which the detective took as a bad omen. There certainly wasn't anything that gave off positive connotations to the two law enforcement officers in the ER waiting room.

**Tell me what you're thinking! **

**Is Allie dead? Is she not? **


	39. Red Converse

**Guest: Patience is a virtue, obviously you don't care, lol. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Guest: Not sure if it's the same person but I hope that she's not either.**

**AdaYuki: She's defiantly in some trouble, medically speaking that is. You will find out in this chapter or the next, stay tuned!**

**Hope and love: I can't kill of my main protagonist can I? Or can I?**

**Francis2: CORRECTAMUNDO! **

**JediDaughter1: True story, now that would be fun to watch! I think that Kalena only has maternal instinct in terms of keeping Allie and Luke alive and with her.**

**Olivia Marie 20: So I can kill her off in any other story? **

**As always I do not own Hawaii Five-0. I wish I did but I don't so there.**

**A****nyways,**** enjoy and have a great day! (4****th**** of July if your American, I'm not in case you canny tell."**

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Danny was given any news about Allie and finally allowed to see her.

"Miss McGarrett has sustained 2 gunshot wounds, one to the abdomen and one to the thigh. Both have caused a significant amount of damage." The doctor informed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Danny asked, his feet sore from pacing the waiting room.

Joe had joined him at the hospital when Kono when to get some information about Steve's case from Chin. Joe's façade of composure had left him, he had seen this little girl grow up. _She__ spent__ a lot of her childhood on the base and couldn't help but remember the day that Steve was due to go out to Afghanistan and Allie held her father's hand as he stood on th__e parade square until the very last moment. If you looked along the line of SEALs in their identical uniforms and black combat boots a pair of r__ed Converse could be seen, the inspecting officer__ looked down at her and said nothing to __Steve, acting as though this was completely normal. He bent down to Allie's level and looked her in the eyes. _

_ "You're daddy's going to be fine." He promised and then stood up and carried on with his inspection as though there wasn't a 6 year old on the parade ground._

"She should be fine, she will have to attend physiotherapy in order to walk normally again." The doctor added. Danny sighed at the realisation that she was going to be okay.

"She's a dancer, I take it that's out." Joe said.

"For now yes. She'll have to walk on crutches for at least six months until she builds back up the muscle that was destroyed."

"Can we see her?" Danny asked.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked suspiciously.

"I'm the closest thing she's got right now." Danny said. It seemed that the doctor understood that the situation was extremely complex so nodded and led Danny and Joe to the teenager's room.

"She'll need to stay on bed rest until she's recovered or she'll cause more damage than she already has." The doctor advised. The beautiful, floor length white ball gown that Allie had been wearing the night before was long gone and had been replaced by a standard hospital gown. Danny was a lot calmer once he could actually see Allie in front of his eyes.

"Danny?" Allie asked, barely able to keep her eyes open from the anaesthetic of the operation to remove the bullets.

"Yeah." Danny replied as he sat beside her bad.

"Where's dad?" she asked, looking around the room for him, looking a combination of anger and worry when he wasn't there. Danny looked to Joe for reassurance.

"Your dad's been framed for the murder of Governor Jameson." Joe informed.

"WHAT!" Allie shouted at the top of her voice.

"We don't know the details yet but he was at the Governor's residence and she was shot." Joe added, holding his hands up to keep Allie calm, not that she cared about staying calm. She was after all her father's daughter.

"We're going to get him out, he's innocent but in the mean time you're staying with me and Rachel. First things first. You need to concentrate on getting better." Danny said. Joe and Danny weren't allowed to stay long with Allie but Joe had agreed to stay at the hospital in case of any trouble or reporters, looking for the daughter of the murderer of Governor Jameson. Danny was already investigating both who shot Allie and trying to find evidence to prove that Steve didn't kill the Governor. Steve would be safe in prison for now so Danny focused on Allie, finding out who shot her and why. Then he would cause the son of a bitch a lot of damage.

Allie stayed in hospital until the evening when she was discharged into Danny's care. Which happened to be just in time because Allie had the inability to sit still for a long period of time, even when movement caused a considerable amount of pain.

"Welcome home Allie!" Rachel called from the front door as Danny helped her out of the car and onto her crutches. Allie smiled but since Danny had discovered that she had indeed been targeted, she was determined to check that her brother was in a better state than she was.

"Where's Lucas?" she asked.

"Bed first, we'll bring him into your room." Danny ordered, as Rachel guided her towards the stairs. Allie was too tired to argue, she just wanted to sleep but first she needed to see Luke. Allie nodded and let Rachel slowly take her up the stairs.

"Where's Grace?" Allie asked, trying to make conversation more than anything else as well as having something else to take her mind off the fact that it was taking her longer than she would like to climb the stairs.

**Review! Pretty please! **

**What did you think?**


	40. Confessions and Reunions

**Aolanscluver: This is both of your reviews in one chapter because I didn't get your review until 10 minutes after I posted the chapter (stupid blackberry had a hissy fit after a lightning storm) Yey, I made it up to you! He defiantly would not be able to handle it! Neither would I but if that ever happens I shall form a support group! Danny defiantly will.**

**Hope and love: If you insist.**

**Shermea: So you think there's going to be a yet? Thank you.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Free reign to do whatever I like? This sounds dangerous. **

**Francis2: It should be, if she does what she's told. She does lead a dangerous life, running is kind of an essential.**

**Spbabe9: 13! Are you kidding me! I think you have an addiction my friend, not that I'm complaining. I based that part on a photo I saw where a soldiers little girl wouldn't leave her dad. The red Converse was in there in memory of my best mate Becca's Converse, who sadly drowned when we got flooded IN our English class, being stranded in a classroom is not fun (along with a pair of pirate boots, 3 pairs of canvases and a pair of heels). Don't worry they will be.**

**Danielawilliams: Thank you, anything to add to that?**

**AdaYuki: You ask I write.**

**Crkonicek: My brother got deployed last year and is thankfully home in one piece now, I was in the cadets at the time so we swapped jackets, he had mine and I had his. He's not getting it back until it stops smelling of him.**

**I still don't own Hawaii Five 0, sad right?**

**We've got Allie's POV on this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**I'm on Opuss! janiedevlin**

Allie was beginning to get frustrated with sitting still, she'd had just about enough of it when she hopped to the other side of the room to get her crutches and began the long descent down the stairs. At one point she was considering sliding down the bannister but decided against it after realising that she had no way of making the landing. She should have been in a wheelchair but Allie point blank refused, insisting that she could cope on crutches, she was far too stubborn for that. At least on crutches she had some independence.

"Allie, what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting." Rachel asked as Allie hoisted herself onto one of the kitchen stools, giving Allie the look that only a mother could give.

"I'm going crazy, I can't sit still anymore. Please, let me do something, anything!" Allie begged, in dire need of a distraction. Rachel sighed and put the kettle on, no doubt to make them tea.

"Really, there's nothing that needs done." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Rachel?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied, turning and placing a cup of tea in front of Allie.

"Thank you." Allie said simply.

"What for?" Rachel asked, genuinely taken aback.

"For letting me and Lucas stay with you. Not many people would take in a toddler and a teenager." Allie explained. Rachel leaned over the counter and placed her hands on top of Allie's.

"Allie. You're family, it's what we do. No thanks is needed. Maybe just the occasional baby-sitting night." Rachel smiled.

"Do you think Danny would let me take Luke to see my dad?" Allie asked.

"I'm not sure." Rachel replied after a few moments of silence.

Allie POV

I have no idea how I managed to talk Danny into letting me walk into the visitation room with no support. It hurt like hell but I needed to show my dad that I was okay and that I was coping without him. Danny had pulled a lot of strings to get a visitation like this where we wouldn't be having a conversation through 3 inches of glass. As a consequence of this we had to searched, thoroughly. They even searched Luke though not as thoroughly as they did me which I was thankful for; Danny wasn't allowed to come with us into the room so that left me with my brother who since he had walked he never stopped. I was glad that Luke was running around because he immediately caught my dad's attention which gave me a chance to adjust my denim shorts. I stood while my dad jogged over to Lucas and picked him up.

"Put the boy down McGarrett." The social worker who sat in on our visit.

"Hey, this is the first time since we've seen our dad since he was framed so why don't you shut up." I advised seriously. My dad looked at me with a smile and walked towards me, holding Luke in one hand and hugging me tightly with the other hand. We sat down and Luke seemed eager to play and run around.

"How, er, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Same old same old. We're doing okay. We miss you." I replied.

"What's the bandage for then?" he asked, eyeing the bandage on my thigh that I tried to hide by pulling down the hem of my shorts and holding it there.

"It's nothing." I lied. I didn't know how much he knew.

"Danny said it was just a graze."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You didn't want me to worry? Alistria. I am your father, I am supposed to worry. It's in my job description. I worry about you, you worry about school and Danny worries about me. That's the way it goes. Anything else I should know about? Full disclosure please." He ordered seriously, leaning forward and leaning forward so his elbows were resting on the orange jumpsuit covered legs. I sighed, leaned back and pulled up my shirt to reveal the bandage around my abdomen that had slightly bled through because of the stress of getting to this room and being searched.

"Alliecat. You should have told me. How bad?" he asked.

"Bed rest, 2 months minimum rehab, no dancing and I'm on crutches. They wouldn't let Danny in." I confessed, figuring that it would be better to reveal all instead of holding back, there would be no profit from holding back now. Luke ran towards me and demanded to be picked up, which I did, though it caused some pain at first when I picked him up and he stood on my knees, balancing himself while holding onto my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken the job with Five-0. You would have been safe then." He apologised.

"I'm glad you did. We were a family again, plus if you didn't take it then we wouldn't have Luke." I replied. I was thoroughly a believer in things happening for a reason, bad things happened to prepare you for the good.

"You're visit is over now. If you'll come with me Alistria, please bring Lucas." The social worker said, I ignored her, as I pulled out 2 photos from my pocket, placing Luke momentarily on the floor.

"No personal affects." She warned again. Once again I ignored her, handing over the photos, the first one of Luke taking his first steps towards me and the second of the night that things went drastically wrong in our family, the night of my senior prom. I was stood in my white ball gown, my hair elegantly curled, hugged by my father as Luke sat on his shoulders. My dad took the photos from me and then looked at the social worker.

"Put my son down." He warned. I tried to stand up to take him from her but fell back into the plastic chair with a thump, grasping both wounds at once.

"Come Alistria."

"I think it's pretty clear that she can't walk." My dad said as he picked me up with ease and carried me towards the door like when I was 6 and had fallen asleep in the car. It was only then that they let Danny in, to take me from me from my father. He handed me over and then tried to take Luke from the social worker.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my son?" he asked, almost unwillingly she handed him over and my dad hugged him goodbye and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be good for your sister." He ordered softly.

"Bye dad. I love you." I said.

"Bye _keiki__,_I love you too. Bed rest." He said, kissing me on the forehead and then being cuffed by the prison guard and led away.

**What do you think of Allie's POV? Was it effective?**


	41. Warnings

**Olivia Marie 20: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Danielawilliams: Erm wow, I honestly wasn't expecting a response, never mind a one like that! You have no idea how much this review meant to me! The words thank you don't begin to describe it so for that this chapter is dedicated to you. And yes, "one jump too far" will be involved in this story at some point in the near future.**

**Shermea: I like it when Allie takes no prisoners. I'll put more of her POV in.**

**Hope and love: Reading reviews makes mine so it goes two ways!**

**AdaYuki: Thanks, neither can I.**

**Spbabe9: You are far too nice to me do you know that, if I start to suck then you have to tell me!**

**Aolanscluver: Well the social worker is going to become an important part of the story. Stay tuned.**

**Francis2: That's what I love about Allie, she pretty much writes herself now. **

**So many reviews!**

**For this chapter you have a storm to thank, oh and you all have to listen to Molotov Jukebox, I am now in love with them! You also have my Alevel language acquisition teacher who set me homework this weekend. I am writing this to avoid doing it. Nice try Mr Medley!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Hawaii Five-0.**

**Allie POV.**

I was beginning to get pissed off with the bitch that was my social worker , known to the rest of the people she knew as Emily. She seemed to be making this as difficult as she could and it seemed like every time I left the house she was there. Emily annoyed me to no end, she was far too peppy for my liking. She clearly hadn't been in Hawaii long and was clearly struggling with the Hawaiian way of life. She wore a suit everywhere with a scarf. What kinds of sane person wears a scarf in Hawaii in the summer? What kind of sane person wears a suit and a scarf at the same time? Stalker social workers that's who!

Rehab was hard and a lot more painful than I realised it would be. Because of the angle the bullet was when it penetrated my leg it wouldn't allow me to put hardly any weight on it. Luckily I was stubborn as hell, clearly my father's daughter, and was eager to get back to normal, being in the same house every day was giving me cabin fever. I wasn't allowed to surf but I was allowed to swim, just not in the ocean, in fact my physiotherapist had recommended it, saying that it would help build up the muscles quicker. Rachel had enrolled Charles and Luke in some swimming class that taught them what to do if or when they fell into water. Rachel was watching the entire thing while I tried to swim lengths of the pool. My progress was slow but steady and after a couple of weeks; I decided to go for a swim at dusk I plugged my iPhone into the speaker and hit shuffle, I smiled and gently lowered myself into the pool. I slowly swam/walked to the centre of the pool and listened to the music. Molotov Jukebox was always good to dance to, taking advantage of the surrounding water, I started to move to the rhythm, I was dancing without actually dancing. It had been over a month since I had danced properly, my scholarship hopes were being put on hold for now. I felt so free, the pressure that I usually felt from my legs as I danced was virtually non-existent. It had been a long time since I felt like this. Unfortunately I had slightly outdone myself so was tired beyond belief. I hauled myself out of the pool and collected my crutches before I hobbled back towards the house, picking up my iPhone on the way.

Danny was already in the kitchen tapping furiously at the keyboard but not hitting many keys, Danny didn't like technology.

"Hey Danno, what you doing?" I said as I stood beside him at the kitchen island.

"Hey kiddo, I'm trying to get you into see Steve again but Emily is being a pain in the ass." He replied, Danny hated E-Mail more than he hated technology.

"You mean queen bitch? Yeah she does that, what's she saying now?"

"Steve's a danger to himself, you and Lucas. She's bringing his record into it, saying that he's an unstable father. His job puts you in the firing line. Then she mentioned Kalena." Danny said carefully, probably because he knew my feelings towards my mother.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying not to seem particularly interested.

"That she's spoken to Kalena and believes that she is a reformed character."

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." I replied, my uninterested façade gone.

"I know I know. I don't want you to get stressed about this. It's late, go to bed and I'll deal with Emily." Danny said.

**Third Person (I know but it's important)**

Allie had no problem displaying her dislike for Emily. She had a problem with anybody who thought that her father was scum, especially when they knew what he had done and given up for his country. She couldn't help but think that if Five-0 had been investigating Steve wouldn't be behind bars right now. Allie was constantly in a significant amount of pain, even with the pain killers she was taking so Emily became the main target for her frustration.

"How do you feel Allie." Emily said as if she and Allie were friends.

"Pissed off." Allie replied simply as she readjusted her leg on the couch so she was more comfortable.

"Alistria." Rachel warned as she played on the floor with Charles and Lucas, she very rarely gave Allie her full name but she did it more to impress Emily than anything else, she also knew where Allie was going with her comment. If Emily wanted to she could put Allie and Lucas in the system and Rachel didn't want that.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Emily asked.

"Leaving us alone would be great. Luke's happy and healthy, I'm as well as I can be at the moment, why are you here?" Allie challenged.

"I'll get you some more pain killers Allie." Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen, giving Allie the eye as she walked past as a warning.

After a while Emily left but she was barely out of the door before she was on the phone.

"She thinks her father is innocent, it is going to be difficult to get her onside. She doesn't speak very highly of Kallie, I don't know why she's bothering."

**Cliffhanger! **

**Who is Emily? **

**What's her story?**

**Who's Kallie?**

**Guesses will be read and if I like what I read then I'll put it into the next chapter.**

**Reviews are like cookies!**

**EXTRA! Written by Myself, Becca and Lucy whilst stranded in Starbucks on Thursday during a storm. Fun. So anyways tell me what you think.**

I like the look of the blonde in the leather jacket as he sat there casually drinking his coffee unaware that I was attracted to his blonde swishy hair. Unfortunately for me he is already involved in deep conversation with his conversational partner as he stared steep into her eyes, deep in conversation. My heart sank, if only there was a way to get rid of her… Hmm kidnapping? It was such a good possibility! No one would know she was missing, or care. Not many people liked her, she was the spoilt little rich kid, a loner and strange. I couldn't help but be drawn to her eyes, they were jet black and empty. I looked closely at her and she turned suddenly to stare at me. Holy shit, she's a vampire!


	42. Arrests

**AdaYuki: As you wish.**

**JediDaughter1: Welcome back I wondered where you'd gone. I know the feeling, my boyfriend is on his Gold Duke of Edinburgh Award (basically 5 days of camping and walking) he was stood on his best mate's shoulders on the phone to me because it was the only way he could get signal, bless, now that's commitment. Social worker's jobs are difficult but Emily is extremely corrupt.**

**Aolanscluber: Yep, you're right! Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Shermea: You are correct! Thank you.**

**Spbabe9: Just don't want to get over confident and start writing rubbish. Glad to hear it!**

**Hope and love: As you wish.**

**Everyone who guessed was right, I'm going to have to make this more difficult and I promise to pay more attention to what I'm writing.**

**Once upon a time there was a girl from England who wrote so much that she had repetitive strain injury from writing so much. She begged CBS to give her the rights to Hawaii Five-0 but they refused and she cried and cried and cried so she wrote fanfiction instead.**

**Also, please somebody review the one shot at the end of the last chapter! I'll love you forever.**

As much as he hated Victor Hesse, Steve couldn't not believe what he had said about Allie and Luke. It wasn't common knowledge that Steve had a son, especially when the convict who had mentioned his son's name was behind bars and had been for a long time. If there was one thing in his life that Steve McGarrett would not risk it was his children. This is what landed him on the couch of Max's living room.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Danny shouted at Steve for the first time in over a month without 3 inches of glass between them.

"Hi Daniel." Steve said, interpreting the telling off as a "hello".

"You broke out of jail! What happened to lay low and we'll deal with this?" Danny shouted. Steve sat up and stared at Max with a questioning look on his face.

"I thought that it was best to call Detective Williams." Max answered, as always showing no emotion.

It had been a while since Allie had caught up with her friends, she had met up with Amber and Jason while Rachel took Luke and Charles to the indoor play area. Amber and Allie sunbathed while Jason surfed since Allie couldn't surf because of her leg. Jason was just walking back up the beach and towards Allie and Amber when two cops approached the teenagers, blocking the sunlight and halting their sunbathing.

"Can we help you officers?" Allie asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Alistria McGarrett?" one officer asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Allie replied.

"We need you to accompany us down to the station immediately." The second cop added.

"You want me to come down to HPD dressed like this?" Allie asked sceptically, indicating the shorts and bikini top that she was wearing.

"I've been instructed by my guardian who is also a cop not to speak to you without a member of Five-0 present." Allie added, lying back down with her hands behind her head. Before her head even touched the sand she was yanked roughly to her feet.

"What do think you're doing brah?" Jason demanded, supporting Allie since the officer clearly had no concern for the amount of pain that she was in.

"You're coming down to the station with us." The officer demanded.

"Then will you at least let me get my crutches?" Allie asked. Jason handed Allie her crutches and Allie calmly mouthed the words _Call Danny_ before she was escorted to the squad car like a petty criminal.

"Williams." Danny said, clear anger in his voice.

"Is this Danny?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Danny replied confused.

"It's Jason, I think Allie's just been arrested, 2 cops came and got her and threw her in a squad car." Jason explained.

"Thanks for calling Jason, I'll deal with it." Danny sighed, wondering if things could get any worse today.

"Danny?" Steve asked.

"Allie just got arrested, whatever you're planning you better do it fast." Danny said, pointing at Steve with his cell.

"My daughter got arrested? What for? I thought you said you were going to keep her out of trouble Danny!" Steve shouted.

"It may have slipped through that thick skull of yours but she's a McGarrett, McGarrett's tend to attract trouble!" Danny shouted back.

"What about Lucas?" Steve asked.

"I'll call Rachel on the way to HPD. Please, don't get into any trouble. Stay under the radar." Danny replied as he rushed out of the door and to his car where he drove to HPD and stormed into the station.

"You're holding a minor without a guardian present. Alistria McGarrett." Danny said as he walked up to the desk. Luckily the receptionist knew Danny and pointed him towards the interview room that Allie was being held in.

"Danno." Allie said, relief in her voice as she stood up slowly and hugged Danny.

"And who are you?" the cop asked.

"Detective Danny Williams. Guardian of the teenager girl you just pulled off the beach. Why?" Danny demanded.

"Steven McGarrett escaped from a prison ambulance this morning. Miss McGarrett is suspected of being his accomplice."

"You are aware that she's seventeen right? She can also barely walk and has been confined to the house for the past two months. You want to talk to her then get some actual evidence and a warrant." Danny replied, guiding Allie towards the door.

**Reviews are amazing things!**


	43. Reinstated

**Aolanscluver: I don't think that any cops would give her any slack given what Steve's been wrongly accused of. I didn't know that bit of terminology you threw into that review so I'm putting it into this chapter so thanks. **

**Spbabe9: I think it's always been there and that he's very by the book, and Steve breaking out of jail takes the book, burns it and then dances on it.**

**JediDaughter1: If she could walk she'd be my first suspect. I wish I could fly, that would be awesome.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Glad to hear it, any way I can improve to make it better?**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: My thoughts exactly, Danno for the win!**

**Hope and love: Any way I can make it better?**

**Guest: Then read on.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Allie: Neither me nor Janie own Hawaii Five-0 but my dad does. **

Danny, as you can imagine was pretty angry; his partner had just broken out of jail, Allie had been arrested, there was an arrogant social worker sniffing around and it was supposed to be his day off.

"Danny, what were the cops talking about? Did my dad escape from prison?" Allie asked seriously, knowing that if her father had broken out then it wasn't going to be pretty.

"The cops tried to bring you in when the habeous corpus **(a/n bring somebody in with no evidence) **legislation, plus the fact that you're a minor." Danny avoided.

"But what about my dad." Allie pushed, trying to turn in her seat.

"Victor Hesse helped break your dad out of jail."

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Allie whispered, the lack of volume not taking away any of the venom that was so prominent in her tone.

"As much as your dad hates Hesse, something made him trust him. We just don't know what that is yet." Danny replied.

"I wasn't talking about Hesse. How could he be so stupid? He's an escaped convict, where does he think he's going to go, he has me and Luke for god's sake!" Allie ranted.

"Allie, calm down. You can shout at him all you like when all of this is over but for now we need to sort this out. Are you coming with or are you going home?" Danny asked. The real question was more like _are you going to start kicking and screaming or are you going to be an adult? _

"I'm coming with you of course." Allie replied sharply, sinking back into her seat. Both of them knew exactly where Steve would go if he needed information and the place that HPD would never think to look for him because it was so pathetically dim-witted.

It was by complete accident that Steve managed to come across a USB stick in his garage under the tool bench where the Champ toolbox used to reside. Thinking that a USB sellotaped to the underside of a work bench was suspicious, he took it to the nearest computer and plugged it in, reviewing its contents. On it were videos from a hidden camera inside the Governor's office.

"Dad?" Allie called as she hopped into the McGarrett residence, not even bothering with her crutches because she knew that they would slow her down. The one good thing about being on shot in the leg is that it improved Allie's balance.

"Allie?" he called back, rushing towards the sound of his daughter. They saw each other and rushed towards each other, the only contact that they had had with each other in weeks.

"I've missed you." Allie said.

"I missed you too, I love you so much _keiki." _He replied, holding his daughter tight.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at! Escaping from prison! And when did you become a cop?" Allie asked looking at the uniform that he had, borrowed,

"Danny there's a camera in the governor's office, it might have picked up Wo Fat killing the governor." Steve replied, completely avoiding his daughter's question. Immediately Danny was on the phone to Chin arranging for them to raid the Governor's residence tonight where they would try and retrieve the camera. Assuming that it was still there.

"It was somewhere over here." Danny said as they checked over every nook and cranny in the office. The mantle clock chimed and they both looked at it, they hadn't checked the clock. They both walked over to it and looked for anything that would indicate that it had been tampered with.

"Look a drill hole." Chin said, pointing to the hole in the face of the clock. Danny then unceremoniously dropped the mantle clock on the floor and stamped on it, breaking apart the clock and revealing a small hidden camera that they collected and left the room, leaving the shattered clock on the floor.

Steve had been right, the camera had captured the Governor's assassination and clearly showed that he was not the killer the sound was too badly damaged to be of any value but the first thing that Danny did was take the footage to the new governor and demand that Steve be cleared.

"The Five-0 taskforce will be reinstated."

"All of us? Me, Steve, Chin, Kono, Jenna?" Danny asked,

"Officer Kalakaua will not be reinstated, she is still being investigated by internal affairs. Also, the full immunity is off the table. Five-0 will not be used in order to settle personal scores, please tell Mr McGarrett that."

"Personal scores? The mother of his children is hooked up with the criminal who murdered his father. It doesn't get more personal with that."

"Good day Detective Williams." The governor said. Serious as always.

**So we have our beloved Five-0 team back. Anything in particular that anybody would like to see come up?**

**Reviews are amazing, drop me one!**


	44. Vacations

**Danielawilliams: Pleased to hear it. Thank you.**

**JediDaughter1: She's coming back soon I promise. As for Emily, you'll have to read and find out, I like writing arrogant stubborn characters, it's fun, plus it's funny watching Allie try to make him laugh, they will defiantly be having a couple of run ins. Kalena abandoned Allie, played a huge part in her grandfather's murder, is hooked up with a terrorist and is a general bitch. She hasn't got a lot going for her.**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: My thoughts exactly, he was behind bars for too long. Thank you.**

**Aolanscluver: Glad you liked it, you were the one who told me so all credit goes to you! That is an amazing idea, that will defiantly come up soon.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0, I wish I did so I could stop writing stupid disclaimers.**

**This one is short so I apologise in advance, I have writers block so please forgive me. I just wanted to upload something.**

**Finally, was there a Five-0 panel at Comic-Con, I have no idea if there wasn't then there should have been!**

As soon as Steve was no longer the source of a state wide man hunt, he and Danny handed all of the case files relating they were currently working on over to HPD. They deserved a vacation. Allie was finally able to walk without her crutches so as soon as she was cleared by the doctor they got on the internet and booked their first official family vacation.

"Where do you want to go? You choice." Steve asked his daughter.

"Really?" Allie asked as she fastened her support around her thigh.

"Sure. Check a couple of places out and tell me where you want to go. All I'm saying is no extreme sports and no war ridden countries." Steve said with a smile, handing his laptop over to Allie. Allie didn't need to look at destinations she already knew where she wanted to go and she knew full well that her inner six year old was going to take over. What do most little girls want from a vacation. Disneyland. Simple. It didn't take long for Steve to agree to his daughter's request, book the vacation and ask Danny to take care of the island.

Steve smiled as he looked at his children. They looked so happy, Allie was carefree and wanting to go on every ride she could possibly go on. Luke was more cheerful than usual which was probably because Allie who the first time in months wasn't agonising pain or looking over her shoulder, he being relaxed radiated to her little brother.

"Why is Luke in Slytherin?" Steve asked as he looked at his son's shirt as they walked through the replica of Hogwarts at Harry Potter World.

"Because he's blonde, he's like a mini Malfoy." Allie replied.

"Which one was Malfoy?" Steve asked genuinely confused.

"The douche bag."

"Are you calling your brother a douchebag?" Steve asked.

"No, Malfoy was the pretty one. I have a good looking baby brother." Allie replied, smiling and adjusting her polo shirt slightly, she tapped a tourist on the shoulder and kindly asked if she would take their picture on her phone, Allie immediately set the photo as her screensaver and sent it to Danny who couldn't believe that the ex-SEAL was going to Disney Land.

Steve hadn't told Allie about Kalena's early release and he wasn't sure if he was going to, she was happy in her ignorance. He just kept putting it off, he didn't want to spoil their vacation. Danny knew of course, he had urged his partner to tell Allie what was going on but it all boiled down to a simple fact. In Steve's eyes Allie was a vulnerable little girl with dirty blonde hair and scabby knees. The truth was that she capable of taking care of herself but Steve couldn't accept it, or didn't want to. No, to him Allie would never grow up.

While he was posted away from home Steve always made sure that he had time for his daughter back home. Video calls, letters, photos, phone calls, texts, whatever he could. It was on the 12th birthday of Alistria McGarrett that Steve had an appointment with his daughter. He was going to watch Harry Potter with his daughter via Skype. The connection would probably cut off half way through the movie but neither of them minded, they were just glad to have as much time together as they could, even if they were hundreds of miles apart.

"Hi Daddy." Allie said as she waved at the camera enthusiastically.

"Hey _keiki, _I missed you. You ready?" he asked with a smile. The guys in his squad knew how close Steve and Allie were so never questioned their almost constant communication but only the guys with kids understood it.

**Short I know but review it anyways!**


	45. Stepfather's and Lies

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: I meant the Orlando one, my brain is kind of frazzled at the moment, this is what happens when a Brit writes an American fanfic, oops, thanks for telling me though. **

**JediDaughter1: That's just the truth of the matter, I'm the youngest with 2 older brothers so I can defiantly identify. She'll find out her own way as usual. I haven't been since 2000 so I can't really remember much but it was amazing!**

**Aolanscluver: Thank you! Well they don't get much time without something kicking off so I felt they needed a holiday, especially after recent events.**

**Danielawilliams: As you wish it. Thanks for the review as always.**

**Hope and love: Since you demanded I suppose I better update.**

**Guess what! In a drastic turn of events I now own Hawaii Five-0! NOT!**

After 2 weeks in Florida it was time to head back to the beaches of Hawaii and to Steve this signalled that it was time to come clean about Kalena. He really didn't want to but the 18 hour flight back to Honolulu forced him to think about the reasons why he needed to tell her the truth. Kono had Lucas for the afternoon so that Steve and Allie could talk.

Even though it was Summer Allie still spent most of her time after 3 at the Five-0 headquarters, she told her father that she was studying but what she was actually doing was doing some quiet investigation into her mother without her father finding out. She didn't really know anything about her apart from that she was a useless mother and a sociopath.

"Allie, c'mere a minute." He called through the office and to the bullpen where she was using all the resources she could.

"What's up dad?" Allie asked.

"What makes you think that something's up?" Steve asked. Allie leaned back in the chair in her father's office and crossed her legs.

"Really? Kono's taken Luke for the afternoon, Chin's gone on a wild goose chase, Lori has a meeting with the Governor and Danny has to go to Grace's soccer match when Grace doesn't even play soccer." Allie deducted.

"You're going to make a great detective one day. You're going to give me and Danny a run for our money." Steve said with a smile.

"What is it dad?" Allie asked.

"Kalena's case was thrown out. She's getting let out next week. She's already filing for custody of you and Luke."

"Are you sending us to Aunt Mary's?" Allie asked.

"Will you go?" Steve countered.

"No." Allie answered quickly. They both knew that if Allie didn't want to go then she wouldn't.

"I didn't think you would." Steve said with a smile though he secretly wished that his daughter wasn't as stubborn as he was.

A lot of things can be said of Wo Fat. Terrorist, entrepreneur, businessman, husband, drug lord, father. Since Lucas was born he was taking more of a back seat role, believing that Lucas was actually his son who had inherited his mother's looks. This was probably the only thing keeping Kalena alive right now, Wo Fat would not kill his wife and mother of his son. Kalena being the manipulative woman that she was, played along, saying that Lucas was indeed his son. Intending to use Wo Fat to get her daughter back and then flee into hiding with them.

"Where is my son?" Wo Fat demanded of his wife.

"He's safe, he's staying with Alistria, I want my children to be able to bond." Kalena replied, it was true but not the complete truth. Wo Fat believed her as he always did because she truly was the only woman that he ever loved. Little did he know that almost everything that she had said to him was a lie to protect her own skin.

"How were things going with her?" he asked.

"Slow. She's stubborn, I've had to put other measures in place. I'm filing for sole custody." Kalena replied. If he ever smiled then he would have but Wo Fat wasn't the smiling type so he simply nodded his head. If it was what Kalena wanted then he was more than willing to oblige, the fact that it would destroy his step daughter's father would be an added bonus.

**Short I know but I just wanted to post something, I've been trying to get all of my summer work out of the way. If anybody fancies doing my 10000 word language investigation for English language then please let me know.**

**Reviews are amazing so leave me one please!**


	46. Shrimp Truck

**Hope and love: As you wish. What do you think?**

**Aolanscluver: 10,000 words isn't normally a problem for me for this kind of writing but this is analytical which sucks. Your school starts in 2 weeks?! Don't you have a 6 week summer vacation? You aren't the only one, I've got a notebook that's practically falling apart it's so full and in it I have killed Kalena 5 times so far.**

**Danielawilliams: Sometime when Kalena was off gallivanting, I'm going to write a chapter about it soon. **

**JediDaughter1: Can't do that yet, sorry, glad that you don't trust her, you're not supposed to ****.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I'm running out of ideas so please send me some! Summer break procrastination is setting in! **

Allie POV

I took Luke to the beach where I knew it would be crowded, it also gave me cover in case I needed to run with Luke. I was constantly paranoid about my mother and her physco hit squad. We played in the sand and even went for a paddle in the sea, just enjoying the summer. I smiled at my little brother running away from the waves and then picked him up and ran into the water with him for a moment before returning to our spot on the sand.

"See Lukey, the ocean is awesome. Can you say ocean?" I coaxed. Luke was learning to talk and so far had only ever shouted two words. _Daddy _and _Allie_.

"O. O. Shhh. Oshhh." He tried.

"That's right, ocean." I laughed. I looked up momentarily and saw 3 men in suits and my mother. I stood up in the sand, took out my pony tail so that it covered my face and put Luke's baseball cap on while I slipped on my sun glasses, grabbed my bag and walked casually to Kamekono's shrimp truck, knowing that it was only a hundred meters down the beach. It was at that moment that Luke let go of my hand and ran back into the sea.

"Luke, we have to go!" I said. I panicked, seeing that Kalena wasn't too far behind us but hadn't yet noticed me, I ran after my brother, scooped him up and ran to the shrimp truck. That was what blew my cover as a civilian and I could hear Kalena shouting my name. I just ran, which is surprisingly hard to do with a toddler. My thigh started to ache but I couldn't afford to stop, I searched for the bright yellow truck and when I spotted it, I ran towards it, climbing into the truck to where Kamekono was serving customers.

"Allie, aloha. Nice to see you."

"Please Kamekono, we're not here. We need to hide." I replied out of breath.

"Say no more, I have not seen you." Kamekono replied, cheerful as always.

"Have you seen a young woman, 5"6, dark blonde hair, grey eyes, slim?" Kalena asked.

"This is a beach my friend, you've described just about every girl on this beach." Kamekono laughed.

"This girl was different, she had a toddler with her." A man's voice said, I assumed he was Wo Fat by his accent, though I couldn't be certain.

"My apologises brah. I haven't seen her. Can I interest you in Hawaii's finest shrimp?" Kamekono asked. There wasn't a reply so I assumed that they had walked off.

"The coast is clear." Kamekono said. I sighed in relief. We were safe for now. My car was down the beach and my leg was too tired for me to walk back there with Luke and then drive to Five-0 so I called my dad which turned into the biggest mistake that I could have made.

"What were you thinking!" he shouted once we were back in Five-0 after an agonisingly painfully silent car journey because my dad didn't want to shout in front of Lucas.

"I was thinking, don't stay in the house which is an easy target, go to a crowded beach with plenty of places to hide with the shrimp truck not too far away. Life goes on you know." I explained. Danny wasn't here as buffer but I had no doubt that he was on his way.

**Short I know but I was really stuck for ideas.**

**Reviews are amazing!**


	47. Hostage Situation

**Francis2: That it was. Didn't hear from you in a while then suddenly BAM! 3 reviews!**

**Aolanscluver: Ah, that makes sense, I'm not back until September. Writing arguments between Allie and Steve is so much fun but not being in Sixth Form is making me run out of ammunition since that's where I get most of my inspiration. **

**JediDaughter1: The phrase calm before the storm seems to apply here. Thanks for the review!**

**KimmieFern: Glad to hear it!**

**Olivia Marie 20: That I shall.**

**I don't own Five-0 I wish I did but I don't so there.**

**We are drawing to the end my friends! I think there's going to be about 4 chapters left at most. Enjoy! Also since it's been a while I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter.**

Both Allie and her father were just as bad as each other. He would shout at her for doing something dangerous and she would do the same when he did something stupid. With Kalena out of prison Steve was more protective that ever of his children but it didn't occur to him that he was also a target. Five-0 had been called to deal with a hostage situation, what they didn't realise is that they were the hostages and it would be a younger McGarrett who had to pay the demands.

When Allie's cell rang she was in the kitchen making lunch for herself so she ran through the living room to get it before the ringing stopped.

"Hi dad, I'm fine." Allie said, taking her cell and walking back towards the kitchen to eat her sandwich, resting her phone on her shoulder as she pulled up her thigh high boot as she walked. There was silence on the phone for a second before Allie received a response.

"We have your father." The voice said, she couldn't make out who it was because it was hidden using one of those voice distortion apps. She'd watched too many hostage movies and lived with a SEAL long enough to know the steps to this particular dance.

"Who is this?" Allie asked, trying to stay calm.

"A location has just been sent to your cell phone. Come alone and tell no one." The voice said before hanging up. Allie stood at the kitchen counter for a second trying to digest the situation, she already had a pretty good idea who was on the other end of the phone but with Steve's line of work you could never be too sure. The first thing she did next was to call her dad, hoping that he would pick up but it just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. That was enough for her, she into the garage and frantically started searching for her car keys, regretting letting Luke play with them the day before. After eventually finding them under her Falcon she jumped into the driver's seat and prayed that today wouldn't be one of the days when he beloved car didn't want to cooperate. She was in luck and was soon racing towards the address that had been sent to her.

"Please let him be okay." Allie whispered to herself as the stereo switched itself on. Allie stared at the stereo as it once again took the piss, **[not too sure if that's American but that's what I would say so…] **Bon Jovi, Wanted: Dead or Alive. She punched the off button and pushed herself back in the driver's seat so that her head was against the headrest whilst she gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it.

She stopped the car at the location she was sent. She stayed in the car for a couple of seconds before taking her phone and setting it to record before sliding it into her boot, stepping out of the car and walking towards the black 4x4 about 100 meters away with 3 people in black clothing leaning against the closed trunk.

Allie concentrated on her steps, being extremely careful not to limp or show any other sign of weakness, she still had little clue to who she was dealing with. She counted the steps she took and stopped 10 meters away.

"I want to see my father." Allie demanded.

"Get in the car." An Asian man ordered. Two other men walked towards Allie and escorted her to the car. Allie was forced to sit in between the two men that escorted her to the car as they drove down the alley to a place that Allie knew all too well that she prayed that she was wrong about.

"Go inside and get the boy." One ordered.

"What boy?" Allie asked, trying to plead ignorance. In a matter of seconds a handgun was being held to Allie's temple.

"Say that again." He threatened. Allie was then pulled out of the 4x4 and escorted to the door of Luke's day care. She already knew what she was going to do. There was no way that she was going to get a toddler involved in this.

"Marissa. There's somebody outside who wants me to take Luke to them. Hide him, tell them that he isn't here and that he was signed out by Danny Williams. And you can't ask why." Allie explained, taking the sign out register and forging Danny's signature next to her brother's name. Marissa nodded in response, she went to high school with Steve and they had been friends ever since so she knew not to ask questions.

"Okay." Allie smiled and then walked out of the day care centre.

"He's not there, he's already been signed out. I don't know where he is." Allie lied.

"You're lying."

"Go check for yourself. He's been signed out." Allie said calmly. One of the men walked into the day care centre only to reappear a minute later without Lucas. Allie hid her smile as she was practically thrown into the car and driven away again, her hands secured with handcuffs. The only thing that they didn't know was that she had been taught at the age of 10 how to get out of restraints, may that be cable ties, rope or handcuffs. She sat quietly waiting for the opportune moment. After the detour to the day care centre Allie was certain that it was her mother but she didn't know if she still had her father or if he was still alive. She fought the urge to look down at her boot to check her BlackBerry was still there, it had been there so long she couldn't feel it anymore but was certain it was there.

Soon the city of Oahu faded into bumpy country roads that caused Allie to bounce painfully in her seat every couple of seconds.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Her question was met with silence which frustrated her. After what felt like an eternity the car came to a stop and Allie was pulled roughly from the back seat and pushed into an extravagant looking house.

"Alistria. Welcome." Wo Fat said, smiling at his step daughter. Although Allie had never seen him before she knew exactly who he was and knew that Kalena wouldn't be too far away.

"What have you done with my dad?" she demanded. This earned her a slap from one of the guards who she then kicked in the stomach in retaliation.

"No need for violence. Please come with me. Your mother is waiting."

"I have no mother." She argued. Wo Fat led the way into the sitting room and Allie was pushed along by the guards at either side of her.

"Alistria!" Kalena said, rushing forward to embrace her daughter.

"Don't touch me." Allie spat, taking a step backwards. "You said you have my dad. What do you want?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Where's your brother?" Kalena asked, looking around for the small boy.

"With Danny. I don't want him involved in this." Allie replied.

"We're going to be a family Allie. You me, Anthony and Wo." Kalena said with a smile.

"His name is Lucas and no we're not. I already have a family. Don't try and feed me the _your life is a lie bullshit_ either. What have you done with my father?" Allie repeated, starting to get impatient.

"He's dead. I warned you and you didn't listen." Kalena replied. Allie lunged forward, slipping off the handcuffs and lunged at Kalena, punching her and grabbing her around the throat trying to strangle her until she was pulled away by Wo Fat's guards.

"I hate you! Me and Luke were happy! You ruined my life and I'm never going to forgive you. You want a teenage daughter then that's what you're going to get. You are going to get the worst teenager to ever walk this planet!" Allie screamed at the top of her voice, kicking her legs and trying to get away from the guards that were holding her back.

"Take her to her room." Wo Fat ordered as he helped his wife up and Allie was dragged kicking and screaming to a room upstairs.

**So, whatcha think? Things are really heating up!**

**Is Steve dead?**

**What's Allie going to do?**

**Leave me a review!**

**Also this is going to be the last chapter until September because I'****m going Ireland for my cousin's wedding!**


	48. Escapes

**JAJ101: And in English that is?**

**Mckono4ever: Maybe not a complete happy ever after, you never know I might be feeling really evil one day and kill Allie. I got back half an hour ago so I hope this is quick enough for you! You did confuse me a bit lol.**

**Guest: Nobody's safe, that the beauty of not planning the whole story out.**

**JediDaughter1: True, that's why I love him. I'm glad that you hate Kalena as much as Wo Fat because that means I'm doing my job right ****.**

**Shermea: Please can I have the adipose from your avatar, he's proper cute. And you're right there.**

**Olivia Marie 20: Thank you, and this is the first chance I've had to put this up!**

**DON'T OWN IT! But it's my 18****th**** birthday on Thursday so maybe that's what I'll get.**

When Allie hadn't answered her phone and Steve hadn't shown up for work he immediately knew something was wrong so drove over to the McGarrett residence and let himself in.

"Allie? Allie, you here? It's Danny, come on kid stop playing around." Danny called walking around the ground floor. The cup of tea that Allie had made sat on the bench almost stone cold and her sandwich only had one bite out of it. He took his gun from its holster and went towards the garage, her car was missing and the jar that usually held random nails, screws and keys lay smashed on the ground where there should have been an blue Ford Falcon, she must have been in a hurry because the garage door wasn't even shut.

"God, Allie. What have you done?" Danny asked himself before pulling out his phone and calling for back up. Two missing McGarrett's weren't a good thing.

Allie sat still in the room she had been thrown into for exactly 13 seconds. She'd landed on her hip which hurt a lot more than it should have done since the floor was carpeted. She looked around seeing that this room had practically been designed for her. Or at least that was the intention.

"I hate pink." Allie muttered to herself. The be fair there wasn't much pink in the room but it was enough for Allie to instantly hate it. The white walls were already giving her a headache and she scowled when she saw the painted silhouettes of prima ballerinas.

"I am _not_ a ballerina!" she shouted at the top of her voice. She stood up, trying to get to know her surroundings so that she could hide the contents of her bag, she silently wondered why they hadn't taken it from her. Allie headed towards the window and found her pointe shoes resting on the window ledge, these particular shoes had went missing a couple of months ago at the studio, she frantically searched the room for other items that belonged to her. Above the headboard of her bed was a collage of photos of Allie and her friends, it looked exactly the same as the one she had at home except for where the photos of Allie and her father and the rest of Five-0, photos of Kalena and Wo Fat were now situated there. She took her cell phone from her boot and hid it behind one of the canvas prints that showed Allie mid jump. To Allie, her father wasn't dead, he couldn't be, it was impossible. He was a SEAL, they didn't just die, they went out in a blaze of glory in the field, not by the hands of a sociopath; she would not believe that Steve McGarrett was dead until his body was in front of her. Allie emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed and started to search through them in the hope that she would find something to help her. It almost amazed her as to how much stuff she had in her bag for "just in case" moments, she had her wallet, a bottle of dark red nail polish, a bottle of pain killers, multiple hair elastics and bobby pins, a cereal bar, a bottle of water, a scarf and her keys. She thought hard about what she could do with these items but came up with no useful ideas, especially since she had no idea where she was. Deciding there was no other option, Allie walked over to the door and opened only to be met with two guards.

"I want to speak to my mother. Now." She demanded, crossing her arms, without any argument she was escorted to Kalena who was sitting in the kitchen with her husband.

"Have you calmed down?" Wo Fat asked.

"I need to speak to my mother." Allie replied, avoiding the question. She took a step towards Kalena and restrained herself from lunging at her a second time, there was nothing to be gained at that moment.

"Do you seriously think that by dragging me and Luke here away from our family that we're just going to stay here with you and play happy families?" Allie demanded.

"Alistria, I am your mother. I only want what's best for you." Kalena replied.

"How are you supposed to know what's best for me, you only showed up a year ago. What gives you the _right _to be my mother?" Allie asked, completely calm.

"I gave birth to you, I named you."

"My grandfather named me. Alistria. Imogen. Marina. McGarrett." Allie replied.

"He hated the name Alistria, that's why he always called you Allie. Imogen after my sister and Marina after the ocean. We had to get something nautical in there." Kalena said with a smile.

"You left me. I have no memories of you as I grew up. You know, whenever someone asked me about my mother, I told them that she died when I was a baby because the alternative was too painful." Allie replied, crocodile tears falling freely from her eyes. Steve would have seen right through these tears because he knew his daughter better than anyone else on the planet, Kalena on the other hand didn't know the first thing about her. Kalena hopped off the chair she was sitting on and instantly ran to Allie, wrapping her arms around the teenager. As much as Allie wanted to jerk away from her mother's embrace, she didn't, she stood her ground and accepted it.

"I'm sorry that I was never there for you. I was a child, I was foolish. We'll be a family again, you, me and your brother." Kalena whispered.

"Luke is my responsibility. He doesn't know you. And I'm not sure I can trust you yet." Allie sobbed, she knew for a fact that she could never trust her mother the only problem was that she had to convince her mother that she did.

"You will. As long as it takes." Kalena promised.

"Can I see him?" Allie asked.

"Luke?" Allie smiled a little at Kalena calling her brother that instead of Anthony, it meant that she was winning.

"My dad." Allie replied. She needed to know if her mother was bluffing or not. Kalena pulled away and looked at Wo Fat.

"We do not have his body." Wo Fat said simply.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to my room." Allie said, sprinting as soon as she was out of Kalena's arms. She slammed the bedroom door shut behind her and smiled.

"He's alive." She whispered. Allie had counted 63 minutes in the car on the way here and she guessed that they had been traveling at around 60 miles an hour, meaning that she was at least 63 miles away from home. There was no way she could make it on foot but she could see the ocean nearby and was sure that if she followed the coast for long enough she would find some kind of town, she decided that her best option was to get changed into some of the clothes that she found in the wardrobe and to dump her clothes that she was currently wearing by the bathroom door and to switch the shower on so that they thought that she was in there if they came into her room. She pulled out the pair of Converse that looked most beaten up and slipped them onto her feet before going to the canvas print that she had hidden her BlackBerry behind. She figured that once she was out of range that she could call Joe to come and pick her up by pulling in a favour which he was undoubtedly owed by the air force at Pearl Harbour. She looked out of her bedroom window and decided that if she ran straight she could get to the ocean in maybe 10 to 15 minutes if she pushed herself, not taking into account the fact that she was still in pain from being shot 3 months before and from landing on her hip when she was thrown into this room. She tried not to think about what would slow her down and realistically she should have waited until nightfall to make her escape but she knew that Kalena and Wo Fat would be expecting that, she would have to run now. She leaned out of the window and dropped her bag, and then swung from the window ledge before dropping down to the ground, grateful for the fact that the downstairs ceilings weren't very high. The pressure of landing hurt her legs but she pushed on anyways, sprinting full throttle until she reached the woods which would offer her some cover.

**To the best of my knowledge this is the longest chapter yet, so what do you think?**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	49. Leads

**Olivia Marie 20: This is the first chance I got and thank you!**

**Mckono4ever: MWAHAHAHAHAHA my evil plan worked! Allie is currently my favourite character that I am writing for, to the point where she swanned into my English Language AS coursework, she must be a good luck charm because I got an A. As for her doing nothing, she was never going to do that for long was she. It's slowly leading into the one shot I posted last year. Steve is back in this chapter, YEY, I've missed writing him.**

**Francis2: Steve is back in this chapter so stay tuned! **

**JAJ101: Yep, it's slowly getting to it.**

**JediDaughter1: You're not the only one who wants a bullet him, oh and her too. I think that "not pretty" is a massive understatement.**

**Needless to say, I didn't get the rights for Five-0. Sucks. Anyway, I own Allie so there. Oh and if this chapter sounds rather academic, it's because I'm supposed to be in supervised study. Oops :P**

Not being able to get hold of either of the McGarrett's on the island didn't spell anything but trouble. Despite being in a rather sorry state all he could think of was his children. His wrists were bound together with both cable ties and duct tape and as much as he struggled he couldn't get his hands free. Blood had dried brownish on his face and his left eye was swollen shut from the amount of times he had been punched in the face. His lip was cut in three places which made him constantly taste his own metallic flavour of his own blood. His injuries weren't life threatening but they were painful enough that he couldn't move from where he landed when he had been thrown into this hell hole.

Allie ran faster than she had ever ran before, holding her BlackBerry to her ear as she did. Every time she called Danny it went straight to voicemail, the same with the rest of Five-0. She was currently stuck in the loop of the automated system of the SEAL training ground. Press 1 if you like the colour yellow, press 2 if you know how many fire extinguishers are in Starbucks, press 2 if you're a Timelord, ect.

"I need to speak to Lieutenant Commander Joe White." She said breathlessly.

"Please state your name, rank and intention." The voice on the other end said.

"I can't, this isn't a secure line." Allie explained, stopping for a second to catch her breath.

"Then I can't put you through."

"AH, you're useless." Allie shouted, pressing end and taking the battery out of her phone so that Wo Fat couldn't track it. She stuffed the device back into her pocket and carried on running, keeping the coast to her left so that she didn't get lost. Now was not the time for detours. She was glad that she learnt all of the military bases on Oahu when she was a kid because she knew that there was a Marine base about 10 miles ahead of her. She pushed herself on, trying to avoid the main roads as well as the quiet ones, they would check the main roads and they would expect her to try and stay out of sight on the quiet roads. She was already tired but she pushed herself on, jumping on a bus that stopped not far away from the Marine base. She sat behind the driver and put her back against the window to prevent her being identified by any of Wo Fat's goons. They would no doubt know by now that she was missing.

Danny was ringing Allie's cell every time it got to voicemail. Her inbox was already full of messages from him but that didn't stop him from trying. He had gotten a phone call from Luke's day care saying that Allie had left a message and that she was in trouble so Danny took the toddler and dropped him off with Rachel so that he could get on with finding Steve and Allie. Traces were coming up empty, both of the cell phones were off and the GPS in Allie's car led him to an alley down town where one word was written on the rear view mirror in what Danny assumed was Allie's eye liner. _KALENA. _He tried to stay professional and emotionally detached but it was near impossible, this was too close to home, Five-0 were supposed to protect each other but he felt as though he had failed dramatically, both his partner and his partner's daughter had been kidnapped. Kono was back at the office following Steve's movements over the past 24 hours through CCTV cameras but Allie's trail went cold after he found her car. All he knew was that Kalena was involved, he didn't know if Allie or Steve were together or even if they were alive. It was times like this that he wished he had a taken a different career path, maybe then his family, both biological and not, would be safe.

**Little bit short but this was written in one lesson under the very watchful eye of my head of year who thinks that I'm doing coursework **

**Reviews are amazing, please drop me one.**


	50. Picking a Side

**Super Clumsey: I hope so too, glad to hear about the Timelord thing.**

**JediDaughter1: Oh I can totally relate to that! As for Danny, he's defiantly picked up skills that he wouldn't have even dreamed of in Jersey. Patience, Kalena and Wo Fat will get what they deserve. I think that's Allie's point but Kalena just doesn't seem to understand that.**

**Mckono4ever: Kono is in this chapter!**

**Guest: She will, she's a McGarrett, wish you'd left a name, Guest seems so impersonal and I promise that I'm nice!**

**DON'T OWN IT!**

**Apologies for the delay but my laptop broke again and I was kicked of the school network for uploading the last chapter, stupid I know.**

Allie tried to resist the urge to call a member of Five-0 when she saw the pay phone outside a shop. She reverse charged Danny with no avail so instead tried Kono who picked up on the first ring.

"Officer Kalakaua."

"Kono, thank god. It's Allie."

"Allie! Are you okay, stay where you are we need to trace the call." Kono replied, sounding more than relieved.

"I'm fine. Where's my dad, is he okay? Is Luke okay?" she asked in rapid succession, barely taking a breath.

"Luke's with playing with Charles as we speak and your dad's in the hospital he's going to be okay." Kono said, hiding the fact that Steve was actually in a critical condition. That would only panic her. "Allie, I've got your location, is there anywhere nearby that you can hide until I get there?"

"Allie?" Danny said, Allie barely able to hear it through the handset.

"Allie, it's Danny, are you okay, are you hurt, we're coming to get you now!" Danny asked quickly.

"I'll come out when I see the car. Thank you." Allie replied before hanging up the phone and walking to find a place she could hide until Danny and Kono got there.

* * *

><p>Danny put his foot to the floor with the sirens blazing from the Camaro as he sped down the highway towards Allie when his phone rang again.<p>

"Danny Williams." He said, his other hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as he dodged the traffic.

"Danny, it's Malia, Steve was brought in 10 minutes ago and he's being taken into theatre."

"How is he?" Danny asked.

"Not good, he was barely recognisable when they brought him in. He has possible brain damage, a punctured lung, and several serious lacerations. Danny. He may not make it." Danny sighed painfully at the thought of his best friend.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, there needs to be armed guards at his door at all times, nobody gets through without your say so." Danny replied, pressing end and then practically throwing his phone at Kono, gripping the steering wheel even tighter so that his knuckles were almost white and his foot was flat on the ground.

"Danny?" Kono asked carefully.

"Steve's been found. He's in theatre. Malia doesn't know if he's going to make it."

"Oh god." Kono replied.

"Allie can't know. Not yet." Danny added as they pulled up at the pay phone that Allie had called from. They both jumped out of the car and scouted around for the teenager.

"Allie‽" Danny called, in a matter of seconds Allie was out of her hiding place and running towards Danny.

"Danno!" she shouted, sprinting towards him.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Danny asked, hugging her tightly and checking for any damage. She winced slightly. "What was that?" Allie pulled away and looked at the ground.

"I jumped out of a third floor window." She answered quietly.

"You jumped out of a third story window! Are you crazy‽" Danny demanded, guiding her to the Camaro .

"Where's my dad, is he okay, what about Luke?" Allie asked frantically as she slid into the back seat with Kono who was ready with the first aid kit to clean Allie up as best she could.

"We've got everyone. Luke's with Rachel right now." Danny replied, avoiding an explanation about Steve. The panic that the information about her father would cause wasn't worth the damage it could cause, especially since she was in shock from her escapade from Kalena.

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you have to do, you find her and you bring her back here. Just bring her back to me." Kalena begged her husband, almost on the verge of tears.<p>

"McGarrett escaped just like Alistria did. She is an adult and she is choosing a side. What is your side Kalena? With me and our son or with him and Alistria?" Wo Fat asked, emotionless and serious. It wasn't until that moment that Kalena realised exactly how cruel and heartless he was. Was he threatening to kill Allie as well as Steve? The thought made Kalena shiver but her sense of self-preservation kicked in and saved her once more.

"With you my love, always with you."

**Reviews are amazing, keep em coming!**

**So that was chapter 50, how cool is that!**


	51. Too Much Information

**Cathyfromohio: Welcome! Glad you like it!**

**Francis2: I was wondering if it was you. **

**BadWoldStormaggedonHarkness: Wow, that's a long username! You love the cliffhangers!**

**JediDaughter1: I think that's Allie's point.**

**STILL DON'T OWN IT!**

**This one stares more as linked scenes than what I usually write because it pretty much happened in the show and me re-writing it would just be pointless and needed to upload something, as a result of this, there is a lot more of it.**

Steve didn't have time to call anybody and tell them where he was going. He could have told Danny since he knew as much about Shellburn as he did but he didn't. He just got on a plane without a second thought and flew to Japan. Things went better than could have been expected, certainly not what the ex-SEAL could have planned. Finding his mother had shocked him to the core, he now knew exactly how his daughter felt when Kalena reappeared. The trouble didn't start until Steve landed back on Oahu, Doris McGarrett in tow. As soon as he left the safe house in which he had left his mother in Catherine's care he was attacked, thrown into the back of a van and knocked unconscious. Wo Fat decided it would be best if he himself tortured the ex-SEAL, an eye for an eye as it were. His mother killed his father so he would kill her son. He would have been killed eventually if the guards hadn't been distracted by something where Commander Joe White took the opportunity to break Steve out. Steve was in bad shape, barely alive when he was dragged into the hospital at Honolulu.

Danny didn't need to explain what had happened to Allie, he led her to Steve's room and she did the rest. No hysterics or accusations. Allie just took the seat by her father and stared at him, praying that he would wake up.

"Allie, you need to get cleaned up." Danny reasoned.

"I'm not leaving him." Allie said.

"Allie…"

"I'm not leaving him." Allie repeated.

"I'll get Malia to come check you over." Danny replied, Allie didn't reply so he took it as a sign that she was okay with it. Danny silently slid out of the door, leaving the two McGarrett's alone. Steve was covered in wires, tubes and stitches. He had more machines around him than was usually seen on a hospital drama and Allie didn't look much better. Her clothes were ripped and blood stained, her shoulder was probably dislocated and the back of her head was bleeding but she couldn't remember how she had attained that particular injury.

After her refusal to move from her father's side, Malia treated her at Steve's bedside, doing all that she could for her without actually admitting her into the hospital.

"You need a CT scan to see how bad that head injury is." Malia informed.

"I'm staying here. My head's fine, I can't even feel it." Allie lied without looking at Malia, her eyes fixed on the small lines that reassured her that her father was still alive. Danny considered pulling her aside and acting the adult and telling her how it was going to be but he didn't. He knew that that wouldn't help the situation and would probably just make Allie more reluctant to seek medical treatment for herself, she was like her father in that respect. Far too stubborn for her own good.

Allie was asleep in the armchair beside Steve's bed, she sat sideways so that she could use the back rest as a pillow and was curled up in a ball so she could be as comfortable as possible. Despite his injuries, Steve was still able to open his eyes slightly and glance over at his daughter, it was dawn on the other side of the hospital but he could still make out the red and blue bruising on her legs that looked all the more prominent with the deep cuts that by the looks of things had just been stitched. Allie was his first concern, it made no sense to him that he was lying in this bed when she was in such bad shape.

"Allie?" he whispered, his voice hoarse because it was so dry. Allie stirred for a second and then turned in her chair to face her father, a huge smile lighting up her face, Steve winced at the full extent of the damage which he could now see. Allie picked up the closest thing to her and threw the book at Danny, waking him up as he slept in an arm chair on the other side of the room.

"Dad!" Allie gasped, staring into his eyes asking a million questions that simply wouldn't take shape from her lips as tears fell from her eyes.

"_Aloha keiki._" He answered with a smile, brushing her tears away with his thumb as he held her face in his hand.

"You're alive." Allie said, trying to convince herself more than anything else. Leaning into her father's warm touch.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Like I got into a fight with a tank and lost." Steve answered.

"Normal then." Danny said with a laugh. "Allie why don't you go get the doctor." He suggested. Allie did as she was told, for once without any argument as she reluctantly let go of Steve's hand. She knew full well that they were going to talk shop and didn't want her to hear, not that she wanted to.

"What happened?" Steve demanded.

"She got a phone call saying that you'd been kidnapped, when she called you and couldn't get through she thought it was legit. This is what happens when you don't tell your daughter that you're leaving the country!" Danny informed.

"Kalena?" Steve asked. Danny nodded.

"Where did you go anyways, what was so important that you couldn't even make a single phone call or text me or your daughter telling us what was going down?" Danny demanded.

"I found Shellburn. She's my mother. She killed Wo Fat's father so now he's after me and Kalena's after Luke and Allie. Is Luke alright, Kalena didn't get him did she?" Steve asked.

"Shellburn's your mom? Wow, some messed up family you have there Steve."

"Is my son safe‽" Steve asked, his blood pressure spiking.

"Luke's fine; he's with Rachel, what are you going to do about your mom?"

"I'm going to find out the truth, can you get Kono to take Allie your place, I've got a feeling you'll want to hear this." When Allie returned and the doctor checked Steve out and confirmed that he was out of any serious danger, Danny called Kono to take Allie to his and Rachel's place so that she could get cleaned up since she was in the same clothes she escaped in and looked like she needed a good shower to get rid of the grime she had acquired during her escapade.

It seemed as though now that Doris had been discovered by Steve to be Shellburn that she was willing to tell him everything that he wanted to know, even if she only barely trusted Danny by association because he was Steve's partner and best friend. Danny's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, only to reappear a few seconds later.

"That was Allie, she's on her way up." Danny said.

"Who's Allie?" Doris asked.

"None of your concern." Steve replied, knowing that Danny would understand that his mother wasn't to know about her granddaughter, things were complicated enough as it was and Steve didn't want Allie to get close to her if she was going to up sticks and leave again.

"Danny'll take you to the safehouse." Steve said just as a nurse came through with some more pain medication. Doris nodded silently and got up off her seat, walking towards the door. A toddler ran straight into Doris as Danny closed the door behind them. Recognising the little boy, he picked him up and held him up high in front of him before dropping him a foot and catching him again, making the boy giggle in delight.

"Danno!" Luke giggled. Danno was one of the toddler's first words, right after _daddy, Allie _and _drink._ This made Danny smile, he pretty much had four kids when he had only arrived on Hawaii with one.

"Hey Danno." Allie said with a half-smile. "Hey Luke. I said don't run off." She added, holding her arms out for her little brother.

"Sorry about Luke, he kind of got away from me, I'm Allie." Allie introduced.

"McGarrett?" Doris asked, seeing the surname printed on the front of her hoodie. "Unfortunately, I better go, sorry again about Luke." Allie apologised before stepping into her father's room.

"Explain now Danno."

"Please don't call me 'Danno'."

"You let that 'Allie' girl call you 'Danno'."

"Yeah but that's Allie, she's practically my eldest kid."

"She's Steve's?"

"Last time we checked."

"What about the boy, is he Allie's?"

"God no! Luke's Steve's son, Allie's brother. Just a big age gap." Danny replied, it was scary to think of Allie with a kid of her own, especially since it was more than possible.

"I have grandchildren." Doris said. "What are their names? I'm interested."

"Alistria Imogen Marina and Lucas Daniel McGarrett." Danny answered without a second thought.

"Alistria. That's unusual. Daniel after you? You've got kids too right?" she quizzed.

"Yeah, one of each, Grace and Charlie. Yes Daniel after me." Danny said with a smile. Steve naming his son after his partner had certainly earned him a few brownie points, especially since they had a constant unpaid tab going, naming Luke after Danny gave Steve at least 3 free passes.

Danny left Doris in the care of Catherine at her beach house, if she had known who she was going to be guarding, she would have taken down all of the photographs in her living room that the former agent was now studying. Photos of Catherine and Steve, Steve with Allie and Luke, Catherine with Allie and Luke, Allie's prom, the four of them sailing and Allie and Catherine at the base of the Haiku stairs in running gear.

"It seems that you know my son and grandchildren well." Doris said.

"Yeah." Catherine replied with a fond smile.

"So, are you Lucas's mother?" Doris asked, Catherine looked shocked for a second.

"No, Luke's not mine. He calls me mom but that's it, I'm the only mother he remembers." Catherine explained, knowing that she had already said too much. She was certain that Steve wouldn't want Doris knowing this after she had only been back in his life five minutes.

**Leave a review because they make me smile and tomorrow is a Monday so I'm going to need them!**

**And for the record, really don't like the name Doris, it feels wring just typing it.**


	52. Mother Figure

**Super Clumsey: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it!**

**Francis2: Me neither, I can't figure her out. **

**Once again I don't own 5-0.**

Doris couldn't help but feel guilty as Catherine told her about Allie and Luke. She had missed both her son growing up but also her grand-daughter. She had always hoped that Steve would build a life for himself and that he would grow up to be the man she always knew he could be. As good a life as he had built for himself and his children this wasn't what she had imagined for him, she had quickly worked out the dates where Allie was concerned. Doris guessed that Allie's age was either 17 or 18, adding up the dates this meant that her son was a teen father and since it didn't look like her mother was on the scene, Steve had raised her as a single parent. Allie was staying with Catherine while her father recovered and while Danny was working and Rachel had taken Grace and Charlie to visit her parents on the mainland until all of this blew over. Danny had suggested that Allie and Luke go with his wife but Allie refused, saying that she needed to be close to her dad.

"Cat?" Allie called, closing the front door behind her and putting Luke on his feet. Catherine came from the kitchen weapon drawn and pointed at the floor ready to raise and fire.

"Allie, you should have called first." Catherine said, putting the safety back on her weapon and storing it out of reach of Luke.

"I did, your landline's out." She informed. "Any particular reason for the service weapon?"

"Just being careful. I'm on security detail remember." Catherine replied and reaching for the toddler who was trying to demand her attention by wrapping his tiny arms around her leg.

"Suppose you're right. Landline?" Allie said as she jumped so that she could sit on the work surface as Luke began to fuss at being ignored.

"Security protocol. My apologies Master McGarrett." Catherine replied enthusiastically, swinging Luke so that he landed on her hip, she walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water each for herself and Allie, where he immediately stopped fussing and was content playing with the rhinestones on her shirt.

"I just came to get a shower and then I'm heading back. Dad's awake, you coming?" Allie asked, pulling the elastic from the bottom of her braid so that he hair was free of its constraints.

"Catherine have you heard anything from the hospital?" Doris asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Allie." Doris added upon seeing the teenager perched on the work surface.

"You're the lady that Luke ran into at the hospital right?" Allie asked.

"Erm, yes, that was me."

"Allie. This is Doris. Doris, Allie." Catherine introduced, not sure whether or not to reveal who she actually was.

"I'm your grandma." Doris explained with a nervous smile.

"Your daughter is a bitch and I want nothing to do with her or you." Allie added simply and calmly, sliding from her position on the counter and walking past her to sit on the sofa.

"My daughter's a what?" Doris asked almost outraged.

"Allie!" Catherine added.

"A delusional lying kidnapping sociopath as well." Allied replied as she reached for the remote only for Catherine to take a seat beside her and move the remote out of her reach.

"Doris _isn't_ Kalena's mother." Catherine said, knowing that she would understand. Allie stayed silent for a few seconds as she processed the new information.

"But…" she began.

"Start over?" Doris suggested.

"Wait a minute, so my dad thinks you've been dead since he was a teenager, does he know that you're back on the island, does he even know you're alive? Why come back now? Why did you fake your death in the first place?" Allie asked, reeling off every question as it came to mind.

"He knows. It was him that brought me home, I'd been hiding for many years from Wo Fat." Doris began.

"Woah, Wo Fat? You have to be kidding me!" Allie replied.

"You know about him?"

"He's my step father." Allie explained.

"I thought that he would come after my family in an attempt to get revenge on me so I faked my death to keep my family safe."

"What is it with the women in this family thinking that leaving their family behind is what's best? You know what, it isn't!" Allie informed. She was right, Kalena thought she was doing what was right by Allie and Doris thought what she did was right by Steve and Mary. Allie wasn't completely blameless, it wasn't took long ago that she had handed herself over to her mother to try and free her father; although she told herself that what she did was completely different, she knew that it wasn't completely true. She knew, and was proud of the fact, that she would give up her own life in a heartbeat to save those she loved.

"I'm going for a shower." Allie said when there was no reply to her comment, she grabbed her gym bag, threw it over her shoulder with a slight wince, walked over to her brother and placed a small kiss on the top of his head before turning and going upstairs.

"Allie wait." Catherine asked, getting up and following her up a few steps.

"She's a barrel of laughs." Doris said, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's been held captive and her mother is trying to kill her father and kidnap her and Lucas again. I don't think that she's in the mood for laughs." Catherine replied, automatically sticking up for the teenager who already had trust issues without adding a long lost grandmother who happened to be a spy to the equation.

"Allie doesn't give her trust easily. The only reason she trusts me is because she's known me most of her life. Give her time. I'm going to be blunt. I don't even know if Steve wants you anywhere near Allie and Luke. Just don't hurt them, they've been through enough." Catherine informed.

_**What do we think, I know it's been a while but 've had major writers block where this story has been concerned.**_


	53. Trust Issues

**Camp1893: Glad to hear it! Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy it.**

**Francis2: To be fair, she has been undercover with little human contact for twenty years. Still don't like her though.**

**As usual I don't own Five-0.**

**I was inspired by the latest episode, or rather by Eric **

Allie had mastered the art of packing quickly at a young age, it took her less than five minutes to pack what little she and Luke had at Catherine's into a bag and throw it over her shoulder. She had decided that she was going to Danny's when she was in the shower so as she carried her bags down the stairs, using the banister to brace herself to stop her hip from getting to a painful angle. She didn't even bother to dry her hair, letting it hang damp over her shoulders, already falling into its natural waves. While Doris sat on the sofa watching in fascination Luke thump away on a toy piano, there was a knock at the door and Allie rushed to answer it.

"Does your father know you own shorts that short?" Danny asked disapprovingly. "In fact I don't want to know. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab Luke and say bye to Cath." Allie replied, dropping her bag in the hall and stepped into the living room to get Luke.

"Danno." Doris said.

"He's called Danny." Allie replied, picking Luke up off the floor as he cried in protest at being taken away from his toy until she bent down a second time and picked up the toy, restoring calm once again.

"Alistria." Danny warned, holding up his car keys with one finger for her to take.

"Thank you so much for letting me and Luke stay with you." Allie said with a smile, half hugging Catherine as much as she was able with a squirming toddler sat on her hip.

"You're welcome any time. Take care of your brother. And your dad." She added. Allie turned on her heel and walked to the front door without sparing Doris a second glance, taking the keys from Danny as she went.

"Care to fill me in?" Danny asked.

"Allie knows the truth about who Doris is. Let's just say she didn't take it too well." Catherine informed.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Allie and Luke while Steve's in the ICU." Danny said.

"It's nothing really. I just provided a bed. Allie did the rest." Catherine replied with half a smile. "Tell Allie that if she ever needs to talk. I'm just a phone call away."

"I'll tell her. Thanks again Cath." Danny assured, giving Catherine a quick smile before heading back to the car.

"Can I drive?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Just this once." Danny said, deciding to give Allie this small amount of control as they drove home. Allie smiled in thanks and slid into the driver's seat as Danny sat down in the passenger seat, glancing over his shoulder to check that Luke was secure in his car seat.

It didn't take them long to get to the Williams residence and Danny leaned over to the back seat to free the toddler from his car seat, grabbing Allie's bag at the same time.

"You better put some ice on those." Danny advised, indicating her injuries which were still tender. Rachel was waiting in the hall for them and she immediately pulled Allie into a protective hug, looking disapprovingly at her injuries. Danny set Luke down on his feet and the toddler immediately ran towards the living room where he knew the toys were kept.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you again Rachel." Allie said.

"You're part of the family. We wouldn't have it any other way. How are you holding up?" Rachel announced with a smile.

"I'm okay I suppose. Do you have any pain killers? My hip's killing me."

"Bathroom cabinet. I'll go up and get them."

"It's fine, I'll go. I need to put my bag upstairs anyways. Thanks Rachel." Allie replied.

"If you say 'thanks' one more time then I'm going to ground you." Rachel faux warned.

"My nephew is upstairs, we're trying to knock some sense into him so feel free to give him the full McGarrett charm." Danny said. Allie just smiled and slowly headed up the stairs one at a time, heading towards the bathroom to throw a couple of extra strength pain killers from the last time she was here down her throat. Next she went to her room to dump her bag.

"Hey there hottie." Someone said from behind her as she walked into her room. She looked to find a teenage boy, a similar age to Allie, sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Who the hell are you?" Allie asked.

"The name's E-Train. And you sweet cheeks?" Deciding that he must be the nephew that Danny had warned her about.

"Firstly, E-Train isn't a name. Secondly, don't call me sweet cheeks. Third, get out of my room." Allie said, holding up a finger for each point.

"Internet connection in here is awesome." Deciding that he wasn't going to do her any harm, probably because of the too familiar New Jersey accent that she heard, she set her bag on the floor and stepped over to the closet where Rachel kept Charlie's travel cot that Luke used whenever they came to stay.

"What's with the cot, sweet cheeks?" E-Train asked, leaning against the closet door.

"My baby brother. We're staying here until my dad gets out of hospital, I was staying with my dad's girlfriend but then my ex-spy long dead grandmother shows up, so basically I don't have the time or patience to deal with you okay. Now get out of my room." Allie ordered, hoping that would shock him.

"Tell me your name and I'll go." He compromised. Apparently not.

"Danno says Uncle Steve's on the phone." Grace announced, holding out the handset. Allie immediately frowned and rushed to answer the phone in Grace's outstretched hand.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Allie asked frantically.

"Calm down, I'm fine. Cath called." Steve explained.

"Oh." Allie breathed.

"You don't need to hate her just because of what she did." Steve said.

"Sir, you can't use cell phones in here." a nurse said in the background.

"_Keiki,_ I have to go. I love you. Aloha."

"Aloha makuakane." Allie replied. Even from his bed in intensive care he was still worrying about Allie.

"You okay Allie?" Grace asked with the innocence that only a 10 year old can muster.

"Yeah. I'm okay Gracie." Allie smiled; hold her arm up, inviting Grace for a hug.

Even being back with her dad, or at least as much as she could be for the time being, Allie couldn't help her thoughts straying to her mother. She was hiding but she always had Allie and Luke in her sights. That was another reason why Allie had decided to stay with Danny and Rachel. Despite the fact that Catherine was one of the team and that she had Allie's complete trust, the reappearance of Doris had thrown more than one spanner in the works and Allie simply didn't feel comfortable living in a house with someone who had another link to Wo Fat, especially someone who was as deceptive as Doris McGarrett.

**So it's been a while but hello! I'm back, hope you enjoyed this. Leave me a review because they're like oxygen. **

**Until the next time.**


End file.
